Angel Of Mine
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Michael Scofield is now married, but he is still haunted by images of the beautiful doctor that he left behind at Fox River 4 years earlier…What if they were to meet again, Could he stay true to his vows? Misa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Prison Break -tear- _

_**A/N:** Um…yeah so this is my first Prison Break fic so I don't know if its any good…but please R&R and tell me what you think and ENJOY!_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (May change is later chaps)_

_**Parings:** Michael/Sara…Mild Michael/OC and Lincoln/Veronica_

_**Summary: ** Michael Scofield is now married, but he is still haunted by images of the beautiful doctor that he left behind at Fox River 4 years earlier…What if they were to meet again, Could he stay true to his vows? Michael/Sara please R&R and enjoy! _

………………………………

Doctor Sara Tancredi rolled over in her big, empty bed, pressing her cheek against her pillow as her soft, auburn locks fell from her shoulders. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes to stare up and out of her window that looked over the city of Chicago. The moon cast light against the clouds, and she had to blink twice to make sure that she hadn't seen Michael Scofield's face staring back at her from the clouds.

It had been four years since Sara had seen Michael. Four long years since Michael, his brother Lincoln and two other inmates Fernando Sucre and John Abruzzi had escaped from Fox River Penitentiary. It had said on the news that the brothers had retreated to Mexico for a few months before Veronica Donavon had found the evidence that proved that Lincoln was innocent of murder. Lincoln then said that he would sue for false imprisonment if the court didn't let his brother free, saying that he held no threat to society and that everything he did was because he was the best little brother in the world and always put others first.

Just after the escape Sara's breath had caught in her throat when she came across Michael's picture in his chart, and she couldn't take the ache in her heart that came from every look in its direction. From his smile that practically made her go weak at the knees in a way that a doctor definitely shouldn't especially for her patient, to the way his perfect blue eyes mirrored every emotion he was feeling perfectly. From when he was attempting to charm her, to pain when his toe had been cut off or when he was burnt, to when he was lying…

She wiped her finger under her eye, clearing the tear that threatened to fall. All these thoughts of Michael Scofield were quite stupid she thought. He had lied to her and used her in a way that made Sara feel stupid and naïve for letting her guard down and actually trusting in another human being. Not just another human being, but a criminal. Though before he escaped and used her for it, criminal wouldn't have been a word that Sara would have used to describe Michael. He was different to the rest of them in Fox River she thought. Oh how wrong she was!

"Mommy?" Sara was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by a tiny, sweet little voice that cut through the silence from the doorway.

The corners of Sara's lips twitched up as she noticed her small, four year old daughter standing at the threshold "Yeah Baby?" She asked curiously "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I cant sleep" She yawned, one hand holding a teddy bear the other attempting to remove the sleep form her crystal blue eyes.

"Well that makes two of us" The older women sighed.

The little girl let out a small knowing smile "Well can I lay with you until I fall asleep?"

"Sure" Sara smiled as she patted the bed next to her "Climb on up."

The little girl smiled and climbled up onto the bed "Goodnight Mommy" She whispered as she curled up next to Sara "I love you."

"I love you to Rory" Sara smiled as she ran her hand through her daughter's long dark curls and let her mind drift off to sleep, trying not to let Michael Scofied cross it.

………………………………

"Well this is it!" Michael Scofield told himself as he watched his reflection intensely in the mirror "You're actually getting married…For a normal reason!" A gasp went through him as he realized this.

"Mike?"

"Oh hey big brother what's up?" Micheal smiled as he saw his brother and best man standing at the door of the room watching him.

"Got a minute? I just thought that since mom is gone and dad is…" The older brother trailed off.

"Also gone" Michael quickly injected.

"Yeah…That I should say something" Michael watched through the mirror as his brother came to stand behind him, just to the left "So the big day…"

Michael's fingers agitatedly played with his tie, trying to get it to sit right "Yeah the big day."

"Give me that!" Lincoln ordered, he laughed as his little brother grumbled as he helped with the tie "You must be excited."

"Sure" Michael sighed ruefully.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic" Lincoln let out a small confused smile as he stepped back and evaluated his little brother "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" Michael reassured.

The older brother sighed, still not convinced but he decided to take another approach. Ever since they had escaped from Fox River Lincoln knew that something had been bothering his little brother, and since his engagement it seemed to have gotten worse "I know what they say sounds lame but it's true…Your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!"

"Well maybe for you…You married Veronica, she's who you have always wanted to be with" Michael rolled his crystal blues. It was true, Lincoln had been very happy since the charges had been dropped…Well of course he would be, but he had married Veronica and they had a son together called Little Mike, and LJ had gotten into college.

Lincoln quirked a brow "So what you're saying is that Grace isn't really who you want to be with?"

"No" Michael quickly corrected "That wasn't what I meant."

Lincoln folded his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall "What did you mean then?"

"Just that you have known Veronica for ages so you always saw yourself with her…" The younger brother clarified "I haven't known Grace that long."

"You met her my wedding Michael, and that was two years ago…If that isn't enough time for you to be crazy about her then it probably isn't meant to be" A smirk danced across Lincoln's lips as he began to work it out "Unless there was someone else…"

"There's nobody else!" Michael quickly injected and sighed in annoyance when it looked as if his brother didn't believe him "Look…Ever since then the only thing I have been worried about is catching up on work…when would have I found the time to meet someone else?"

Lincoln now looked genuinely confused "I don't know…" He trailed off and Michael could swear he saw a light bulb light up in his brother's mind "Unless there was someone before you went to prison" a smirk danced across his lips "Someone that you just cant get out of that little genius mind of yours."

"Stop it with trying to make me say that there is someone else because there isn't!" Michael exclaimed "Do live just to annoy me or something?"

"Yes Michael," Lincoln said sarcastically "When I was on death row I almost threw in the towel but the only thing that got me through was knowing that I could annoy you when I was found innocent."

Michael kept quiet but rolled his crystal blues at his brother before Veronica's voice cut through the silence "It's show time guys!" She announced, making her way into the room dressed is a black spaghetti strap dress "Linc can I just a minute with Michael?"

"Sure" Lincoln smiled before he wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a hug "Good luck Buddy!" He finished and with one last smile between the two he walked out the door, dropping a small kiss on Veronica's lips on his way out.

After Lincoln left the room Veronica opened her mouth to speak but Michael stopped her "Please don't say anything Veronica" he pleaded "I know that both you and my brother don't approve of this wedding because you don't think that I'm happy but I am."

"I know Michael…But we are just trying to look out for you" She smiled "I just want to make sure that you are happy and not jut getting married because it's what Grace wants…you have done it before Michael" Her features suddenly turned serious "A wedding is a legally binding agreement…"

"I know it is…And I do want to marry Grace" He injected "I really appreciate everything that you have done Veronica, for both myself and my brother…but I really need a friend right now, not a lawyer."

"I know you do Michael…and I'm happy for you" Veronica smiled as she checked her watch "Now come on" she laughed "It wouldn't look good if the groom was late for his own wedding."

Michael's face attracted a smile to it as he pulled Veronica into a hug "Let's do this!" He smiled and followed her out to the ceremony.

About fifteen minutes later Michael was standing along side his brother and the minister awaiting Grace's arrival.

"Are you alright?" Lincoln whispered as he noticed that his little brother's hands were trembling.

"Yeah I'm fine" Michael reassured as the wedding march began to play and all the guests rose to their feet. Michael took in a short intake of breath as he noticed Grace make her way down the aisle with her father.

Michael first met Grace at Lincoln and Veronica's wedding two years ago. She was Veronica's bridesmaid's little sister, and had made her attraction for him quite obvious from the beginning. Lincoln could tell that there was something up with his brother since they broke free from prison and he believed that Grace was just the women to help him forget about it, so with his brother's persuasion and meddling, Michael asked Grace to share a drink with him and the rest was history.

Grace's namesake was the best adjective to help Michael describe her. She was tall with short blond hair and mesmerizing green eyes. She was a fashion designer who was just beginning to create a name for herself. Although she was quite immature for her age, Michael couldn't hold that against her, she was the only daughter of a very wealthy man after all, and she had been spoilt all her life. But to Michael, that just molded her into the person who she was today and he adored her.

They had been dating since the wedding until she gave him the ultimatum of marriage or nothing at all. Something in the back of Michael's mind was telling him no, but he didn't want to loose her either and end up alone, so he gave in and kept pushing the date back as often as possible. Until today, when he was now standing in front of two hundred people, Father Bryant, and Grace, and promising himself to her forever.

Michael was suddenly brought out of his trance by Father Bryant "And do you Michael, take Grace, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

The entire cast of guests all watched Michael, eagerly awaiting his response, but something kept his answer on his tongue, before he finally stammered, "I…I do"

"Well with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride!" Father Bryant announced happily as everyone cheered. And with that, Michael made no remark or quip, instead letting out a smile before leaning in and capturing Grace's lips under his.

But as Michael pulled away and looked into the eyes of his new bride, he only saw one person…_Sara_.

………………………………

_Ok so I'm really sorry guys, I really cant write first chapters and make them interesting because everything needs to be explained, but hopefully it will start to get better after this…I have a bit of an idea where I'm going with this but I'm not too sure so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know, I would really appreciate it…but thanks so much for reading and please review! xoxo _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own Prison break or any of the characters associated with it…Although I do own Rory and Grace! ****_

_**A/N: **Thanks so much to every single person who read and especially reviewed, this chap is dedicated to you guys…oh and a lot of you asked if Michael was Rory's father, but honestly, I don't know yet…I would like to make it happen but it really is very farfetched but I'll see…But thanks for reading and please review!_

_P.S: Oh and guys I started writing this fic ages ago…before new people have been added to the escape or others had left…It isn't really relevant to the story but I thought I would clear up any confussion._

………………………………

Sara Tancredi stepped back and smiled proudly to herself as she admired their work.

"No really Sara…you guys did a really job getting this carnival up and running" The old Jack Cooper complimented as he put his arm around his wife Mavis "I think we may even beat last years profits."

"Thanks Jack…I hope you're right" Sara smiled warmly "Oh and if Rory comes over to you guys and tries to get free candy…she has money."

"Okay Sara" Mavis laughed "You know how we all like to spoil her."

"Just don't let her manipulate you…it seems to be a skill of hers" Sara laughed as she rolled her hazel eyes "Hey I need to go find Lucy to run through some last minute things…I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sara" She heard the old couple call as she spotted her friend Lucy.

"Hey!" Sara called as she caught up with her friend "We did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

"I know…I still cant believe that we actually pulled this off!" Lucy smiled "Oh Sara, Katie has come down with some disgusting lip fungus thing," she paused and scrunched up her nose for emphasis "So I need you to man the kissing booth."

"What?" Sara Sara's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline "No way!"

"Come on Sara" Her friend pleaded "You cant have a carnival without a kissing booth!"

Sara thought carefully for a few moments before speaking, "I understand that Lucy…But that doesn't mean that I have to do it!"

"Look Sara," Her friend Lucy braced herself for her explanation "We are humanitarians, we aren't really famous for our looks now are we?" She sighed ruefully and gestured to herself "But you…you're gorgeous…and on top of that you don't have a husband to worry about getting jealous."

Sara rolled her hazel eyes "Lucy I'm nothing special…we wont make any money."

"Oh my god!" Lucy gasped "You are so cynical!"

"There's a difference between being cynical and being a realist…and anyway," Sara paused in a huff of indignation "This goes against everything I believe in!"

Lucy sighed ruefully, knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy task "But it's for a good cause…and don't worry about not being good looking enough" she reassured "most of the people that will be here today are smart, rich, successful men and their snooty little wives wanting to have their names in the paper for helping a good cause…I bet they don't even know that it's to stop famine over in third world countries."

"Oh well that's comforting" Sara said sarcastically "And anyway my daughter is here…I don't want her to see me kissing a bunch of random men."

"She has gone off with my kids and husband anyway…trust me with rides and cotton candy the last place they want to be is at a kissing booth" Lucy smiled pleadingly "Please Sara…pretty please?"

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she agreed "Fine!"

"Oh my god I love you!" Lucy squealed as she hugged her friend "This is going to be the best carnival ever!"

"Okay Okay" Sara pulled herself out of her friend's clutches "But if I do this, you have to promise not to try and set me up with anymore guys alright?"

"I promise!" Lucy smiled warmly "And you know the only reason I did that to begin with was because I wanted you to be happy don't you?"

"Yeah I know and I really do appreciate it…but you cant force these things…they have to just…" Sara trailed off.

"Happen…Yeah I know" Lucy injected "Now stop talking and get in there girl!"

………………………………

Less than one hundred meters away, Michael Scofield walked through the carnival with his new wife hand in hand.

"Oh baby thank you so much for winning Wubbsy for me" Grace squealed as she hugged tightly onto a giant teddy bear "This was a wonderful idea coming here…however did you think of it?"

Michael offered Grace a small smile and threw his arm over her shoulder to avoid the question as they continued the walk. They stayed this way until something caught Grace's eye causing her to come to a dead halt "Gracie?" Michael asked in confusion "Are you okay?"

"Oh lookie Mikey…A kissing booth!" Grace pointed in excitement to a long line preventing Michael from seeing the booth "Come on lets do it!"

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he stammered in disbelief, "W…What? Are you serious? Incase you forgot we are both kind of married…to each other."

"Exactly!" Grace smiled "This could be a really good confidence boost for our marriage…If we can get through kissing another person I think we can get through anything."

Michael opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again "But Gracie I don't think I feel comfortable with you kissing another man…don't you feel the same about me kissing another woman?"

"Oh grow up Michael!" Grace scoffed "They are humanitarian people…They are all ugly"

Michael suddenly felt an oncoming burst of rage tear throughout his system and at first he didn't know why, until it suddenly clicked _'Sara'_ He thought to himself "They are not _all_ ugly Gracie."

"Well I guess since they spend their time helping other people that they don't have time to dress up or whatever" Grace said quickly, sensing Michael's anger "Now come on and lets do this!"

Michael thought carefully for a moment before finally giving in, saying no to Grace was never one of his strong points "Okay."

"Thank you so much Mikey!" Grace squealed and leaned up to kiss his cheek "I'm telling you this will be good for our marriage…Now you go and join that line where the guys are lining up and I'll join this one then we'll meet when we're done."

Michael sighed ruefully as he watched his new wife scurry off to kiss another man. There was no way in hell that he was going to kiss another women, but he decided just to stand in the line just incase Grace spotted him.

Before Michael knew it he was standing second in the line. He squirmed as he noticed Grace waving to him from the other line and he now knew that he had no way of escaping this. He drew in a hesitant breath, opened his eyes to see the girl on the other side of the booth and nothing that he learnt in all his years of fancy education could brace him from what he saw next.

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he gasped "Sara."

And there she was; Sara Tancredi, The women that he had left behind at Fox River four years earlier, even more beautiful than he had remembered her, staring back at him like she had just seen a ghost "Michael."

………………………………

_Ok guys I'm sorry that chapter was like really bad but it had to be done to move the story along…but it should get better next chap…thanks for reading and please review xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: ** Damn it if I owned Prison Break (which I don't) I wouldn't have such a long, agonizing wait before the next season starts!_

_**A/N:** Ok guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated like any of my fics but my laptop broke so I had to send it away to get fixed…It took them long enough…I just hope they weren't confused my the unhealthy large amount of fan fiction on here! _

………………………………

Sara Tancredi's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she could do was gasp at what or more correctly _who _she saw through her hazel orbs. "Sara" she heard him gasp.

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss of what to say or do. She desperately wanted to run, but she felt that old familiar feeling creeping back into her body…the one that made her completely crazy for Michael Scofield. His perfect crystal blues, his smile that made her practically melt. Finally, she gasped "Michael."

The sound of her own voice was enough to bring Sara back to reality. Without a second thought or look in his direction, she jumped to her feet and bolted away from the booth, fully aware that the dumbfounded Michael's eyes were on her the entire time.

It only took Michael a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened, and without even caring if Grace was still watching him or not, he jumped to his feet and took off after Sara as fast as his legs could carry him.

Michael ran every which way, determined to find her, trying not to barge people out of his way in the process. Much to his dismay, he had to stop to catch his breath; he hadn't ran this fast since he had fled from prison four years earlier.

He brought his hands to his face, then dropped them and kicked a nearby rock in his anger "Damn it" he mumbled angrily.

He had to talk to her. He had to make things right. He had hurt her and it pained him to know he was capable or hurting anyone especially someone he cared about. He hated the resurfaced feelings, but gave into them letting them wash over him. He knew he wasn't the same person anymore. The person that Sara had met in Fox River. The lying, untrustworthy person that he didn't want her to know him for, but he had to be that person…For his brother. Although, he felt as if he were still paying for his past. Life doesn't give many reprieves, he decided, and neither would Sara. To her, he would always be the one who broke her heart. Unless...unless he could change her mind, her heart.

"Are you okay?"

Michael was suddenly brought out of his trance by a sweet little voice coming from below him. He looked down to be staring into the most gorgeous pair of big blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah I'm fine" Michael smiled down to an extremely cute, dark curled little girl "I was just looking for someone."

"Oh…Well I'm looking for someone too…We could look together" she smiled sweetly.

Michael didn't know what it was, but there was something about this little girl; she somehow seemed familiar to him even though, he had never seen her before "Okay then" he smiled "Who are you looking for?"

"My mommy" She tossed back "And who are you looking for?"

Michael took in her appearance and was sure that she hadn't been missing from her parents for very long. She was wearing very nice clothing; a little denim skirt with a matching jacket and boots. She also seemed to speak very well for her age, which Michael guessed to be around four "Just a lady" he smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The little girl laughed.

"No…" Michael smirked, trying not to smile "Come on lets find your mother…what's your name anyway?"

"Rory."

………………………………

"Michael!" Sara gasped to herself "Michael Scofield!"

She was almost in tears as she reached her friend Lucy "Sara…What in the world is wrong?" Lucy gasped.

Sara took in a few large breaths before gasping, "Where's Rory…I have to get out of here."

"Rory?" Lucy asked in confusion "Sara, I thought she was with you."

"What?" Sara gasped in shock "I thought your husband had your kids and Rory."

Lucy quickly shook her head which made Sara's heart rate increase tenfold "No…Paul just came back with Jamie and Claire…He said that Rory was with you."

Sara's breath suddenly caught in her throat "Oh god" she brought her hand to her forehead as to keep her thoughts straight "What if something has happened to her?" She gasped as she glanced at her watch "And it's past lunchtime and she hasn't had her shot yet."

"Sara she'll be fine" Lucy assured with a smile "Katie will probably know where she is."

"Katie!" Sara yelled and gestured for the nurse to join them "Have you seen Rory?"

Katie thought carefully for a moment before shaking her head "No."

"Oh god!" Sara let out a small cry and ran her hand through her auburn curls.

"Sara she will turn up" Katie also did her best to calm down the doctor "Remember that time when you lost your keys to the infirmary? They turned up didn't they?"

Sara said nothing but sent an angry look in nurse Katie's direction.

"Okay bad example" Katie smiled awkwardly to a very angry looking Sara "Yeah I'm gonna go look for Rory."

………………………………

"Excuse me sir?" Michael called out to a man wearing a navy blue uniform as he pulled Rory by the hand "Is this lost property?"

"Sure is son" The old man smiled "What'd you youngsters misplace?"

Michael laughed and shook his head "Nothing…I found something."

"Alrighty then" The man smiled curiously, eyeing Michael, noticing that he didn't seem to have any items on him "What may I ask did you find?"

Michael pulled Rory gently by the arm and presented her to the man "Her."

The old man quirked a brow "But this is a lost property for items…not people."

"See?" Rory injected up to Michael with her hands on her hips "I told you that you couldn't just leave me here!"

"I'm sorry" Michael apologized to the man, feeling a mixture or embarrassment and frustration "She has lost her mother."

"Quite alright" the man smiled, taking out of his pocket a walkie-talkie sort of device "I'll check with my guy in the office…See if anyone has reported any missing children."

Whilst the man was talking into the device, Michael looked down to a very angry looking Rory "What?" He asked.

"I'm not just some missing money you know?"

"Yes I do know that…Because if you were money, I would be keeping you." A smirk danced across Michael's lips, forcing a laugh from Rory's throat.

The man put down his walkie-talkie and turned his attention to Michael "Someone was missing a child…It's quite a funny story." The man laughed "One of the women who put this carnival together actually."

"That's my mom!" Rory exclaimed in excitement.

"Thank god!" Michael sighed in relief; Grace would be wondering where he was; He had taken off so fast after Sara he had forgotten, "Well thanks for all your help…" Michael trailed off to read the man's name tag "Gus! Thanks for all your help Gus…Rory take care."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Gus injected "You'll have to wait with her…I sure as hell don't have the time."

Michael opened his mouth to object but after he looked down to Rory's pleading face he threw his arms up in the air "Okay."

"Good." Gus smiled "You guys just stay in here and I'll send the mother in when she arrives" He finished, showing them into a small room.

Once shown into the room, Michael and Rory made their way to sit at a small table in the centre "Oh…There's nothing to play with!" Rory whined "Only a piece of paper" she grumbled, tossing it in the air before watching it float back down into Michael's hands.

Michael thought carefully for a moment, feeling the sheet between his fingers "You know Rory…I think you're underestimating the entertainment value of this paper."

Rory continued to look on in confusion so Michael continued, "Do you like flowers better, or cranes?"

"Flowers…" Rory trailed off, all her attention on the paper that Michael had now begun to fold every which way with his fingers.

A gasp went through Michael as the flower began to take shape. The last person he had made one of these for was Sara. He attempted once for Grace…but as he tried the only person he saw was Sara. Though there was something in Rory that reminded him of Sara…He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was there.

"There." Michael said quietly as he had finished the flower and handed it to Rory.

"Thank you!" Rory smiled in amazement before the smile was replaced with a worried look "Um what time is it?" She asked as she took Michael's wrist and took a good ten seconds before she was able to work it out "Uh oh" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, watching her intensely.

"I'm diabetic" She explained to Michael, and he could see the worry in her big, blue eyes "My mommy says that I need to have my shot everyday!"

"Oh god" Michael gasped as he looked around the room…he had, had enough experience with diabetes…well fake diabetes…to be concerned "Does anyone have any insulin on them?" He yelled out the window.

"Its okay" Rory smiled "She worries a lot."

"She's your mother…it's her job to worry" Michael smiled.

Rory looked up to him in confusion "No it's not…she's a doctor."

Michael laughed, and made a mental note not to use expressions with four year olds.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked in confusion.

"No it's just funny" Michael sighed "I used to pretend that I was a diabetic"

Rory's confusion increased tenfold "Why would you do that?"

Michael sighed ruefully, why the hell had he brought this up? "When I was in high school, I used to think that the school nurse was really cute" he lied in a way that he thought was rather smoothly "So if I had diabetes it meant that I got to visit her everyday for a shot."

Rory opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she asked "Huh?"

Michael laughed and shook his head "I'm going to go and ask that man if he has seen you mom yet."

"Okay" she smile, hopping off the seat "I'm coming with you."

"No that's okay" He smiled as he picked her up and put her back down on the chair "You had better wait here incase your mom comes back."

"Okay" she agreed sadly as she watched Michael retreat to the door "Mikey?" She called out.

"Yeah?" Michael turned back around.

Rory looked at him with worried crystal blues for a few moments before finally speaking, "Are you coming back?"

"Yeah…I'll come back" Michael smiled as he turned for the door again.

"Mikey?" She asked again.

He once again turned back around to be facing her again "Yeah Rory?"

"Do you promise?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "Yes Rory…I promise."

As soon as he once again turned to the door she for the third time asked his name, "Mikey?"

"Rory…" Michael sighed.

"Sorry" she quickly clamped her mouth shut and watched Michael exit the room.

Rory's little face suddenly lit up when she saw Sara run into the room "Mommy!" She exclaimed, throwing her tiny arms around Sara's neck.

"Rory!" Sara exclaimed as she hugged onto her daughter tightly "Thank god you're okay…I was so worried."

Sara kissed Rory's head and opened her eyes, but her breath caught in her throat when her gaze stopped on the origami flower that was laying on the table.

She quickly let go of Rory and ran over to the table to inspect the flower "Rory where did you get this?"

"Off me."

Sara gasped as she saw an equally shocked Michael Scofield staring back at her through piercing blue eyes from the threshold.

"Oh god!" She gasped.

………………………………

_Ok guys I'm really sorry…I know that chap was pretty boring and I was going to make that chap when Michael and Sara finally spoke to one another again but I haven't updated in like ages so I really needed to ease back into it before I write a scene like that but I'm feeling a little more confident now so hopefully it will come next chapter…But thanks for reading and please review xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **You've all been reading my writing for a while now…do you really think I'm good enough to come up with the brilliance that is Prison Break? I think not!_

_**A/N:** Okay guys so even though this chap is mostly just flashback, it took me a long time to write for some reason…So long in fact that I decided to cut it in half the size I originally wanted to write it…Originally I had this whole chap planned out in my head but I had to cut it in half because it took me so long just to write a little bit…So I'm really sorry about that but please R and R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

She had a daughter!

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss of what to say or do. Sara had a daughter, that meant that she must have moved on.

Exactly like he had done.

This was different though, a pain that spread from his brain to his heart, squeezing it and clenching it with iron clad fingers, and weighing it down.

He should have been happy for her…He had Grace, and she had some guy in whom she trusted dearly, to always tell her the truth and to protect both her and their child.

He should have been happy for her…But he wasn't.

The corners of his lips temporarily twitched up into a smile as he watched Rory hug her mother. She was beautiful…A perfect little replica of Sara. Gorgeous long, dark curls, the sweetest little face he had ever seen, and big, blue eyes that she must have inherited from her father…A man the Michael had never even met, but already didn't like.

Michael's breath caught in his throat as he watched from the doorway as Sara suddenly let go of Rory and ran over to the origami rose that he had just made.

"Rory!" She gasped "Where did you get this?"

Michael sighed ruefully, a sigh that was mixed with a touch of anxious anticipation. He knew that he would have to come forward. Rory would rat him out anyway, and he just couldn't bare to watch Sara walk out of his life again without at least talking to her first.

He took in one last breath before opening his mouth "Off me."

Michael watched as the flower fell to the floor from Sara's hand. He kept his eyes glued to it, not having the guts to look Sara in the eye. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched as Rory gathered the flower up in her tiny hand and came running up to him, and attacking his legs in a hug.

"Mikey!" She exclaimed happily "You promised you'd come back…And you did!"

"Yeah!" Michael smiled as he dared himself to look up to Sara. And he did…She looked as if she was about to faint.

He watched as she finally managed to get her words out "Rory…Katie is outside…Go back with her and I'll be there soon."

It was her tone that caught Michael, it's mournful, hopeless depression causing him to realize that she was still hurt by what had happened four years earlier "Sara I'm so sorry" he gasped.

"Not right now!" She scolded coldly sending daggers into him with her eyes "Rory sweetheart please go outside with Katie…I want to thank Mr. Scofield."

"But mommy…" Rory trailed off, letting go of Michael's legs "How did you know his last name?"

"Lucky guess!" Sara lied simply, hoping that her daughter would believe her.

"Oh…" Rory scrunched up her tiny nose in confusion before smiling, "Oh, okay…Bye bye Mikey!"

"Bye Rory!" Michael smiled as he watched the little girl skip out of the room…Not being overly excited about the confrontation ahead.

"Sara!" He gasped, taking a step closer towards her.

Sara quickly jumped back and turned so her back was now facing him, unable to see the pain in his crystal blues "Please Michael, don't."

"Please just listen for a moment." His voice held a note of sorrow…and this, combined with the hypnotizing sexiness of his voice caused her to shiver.

His hand rested on her shoulder from behind her back, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide.

She refused to turn around. Despite what she had said before, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she snapped, "What Michael? What could you possibly want to tell me? That you're sorry? Well it's a bit late for that!"

"Well it's true…Sara I'm so sorry for what I did to you!" Michael said sadly, his voice just behind her left ear. His hand still rested by her neck, and she made a half attempt to shrug it off.

She struggled to get her voice under control, and think of a decent reply, "Michael do you know what you did to me?"

Michael took another step closer to Sara's back, her breathing slowly becoming faster, being in such close proximity with him "Yes Sara I do…And I'm so sorry…I know it doesn't even come close to making up for it, but everyday I thank god that you were okay."

Michael let his mind drift back over that day, four years ago, the one where he had felt his world crumble around him;

"_Well we need to know!" Abruzzi spat at Sucre "And out of all of us, you're probably the least wanted."_

_Fernando Sucre sighed ruefully "What if they recognize me from the news man…Then what?" _

"_We need to know what their saying about us in the paper…Just in and out…You'll be fine."_

"_Okay then…But I swear if I don't make it to stop that wedding in time…" Sucre trailed off as he pulled his hood up and ran into the store. _

_Moments later Michael, along with the rest of the escapees let out a sigh of relief as they watched Sucre run out of the store with a newspaper tucked under his arm._

"_There!" Sucre hissed angrily as he threw the paper at Lincoln "Good thing that bubble-poppin' teen that was serving wouldn't have seen one bit of news in their life."_

"_Oh God!" Lincoln gasped, his eyes widening as he viewed the first page "Michael?"_

_The younger brother's breath suddenly caught in his throat. What if they were to be found already? "What is it?"_

_Lincoln just stared at the paper for a few moments. He was sure this news would practically destroy his brother._

"_Lincoln what is it?" Michael persisted._

_The older brother sighed ruefully as he began to read the headline out loud, "Governor's daughter overdoses!" _

_Michael quickly snatched the paper from his brother._

_What had he done?_

"Yeah okay!" Sara scoffed sarcastically, tearing Michael back from his thoughts.

The heavy warmth lifted from her shoulder; she heard heavy footsteps and hung her head, knowing that he was now standing in front of her, and not willing to look him in the face just yet, "Sara," he spoke, willing her to face him "Rory is beautiful…You and your husband…" Michael trailed off, he shuddered saying the word _'husband'_ "You did a very good job raising her."

"I'm not married Michael." Sara corrected simply, sadly almost as she presented him her bare hand, still with her head facing the floor, a single tear threatening to fall and wash over her.

"What?" Michael asked angrily. The thought of someone getting Sara pregnant and then ditching her and heading for the hills made him sick to the stomach "If I ever get my hands on that guy…"

"You wont!" Sara injected.

"Why the hell not?" He demanded his anger continuing to rise "Please Sara…Tell me you know who it is."

"Of course I do!" Sara yelled angrily, finally looking at him "What do you take me for Michael?"

"Thank god!" Michael sighed in relief "DNA tests are good things."

Sara's anger was beginning to rise. Honestly he broke himself and a large number of inmates out of a maximum security prison, how was he this clueless?

Without thinking, she yanked the tiniest bit of hair out of Michael's skull.

"Ouch!" He yelled "Sara what the hell?"

"You want Rory's father's DNA…" She trailed off as Michael looked to her in total, utter confusion "Here!" She yelled as she threw the hair in his face and bolted out of the room.

Sara couldn't stop the tears from falling as she made it away from Michael. That must have been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She crouched down to the ground and let her mind drift back to that night four years ago in the infirmary;

_Sara grumbled miserably as she made her way into the infirmary._

_That was the last time she ever let her father set her up on a date. Especially with someone that worked for him. If there was one type of person that Sara never wanted to be with, then it was someone like her father, and Mr. Mark Johnson that she just accompanied to dinner was her father's younger clone. _

_Her father had been pestering her for months that she needed a man in her life, and that he knew the perfect man for her…And so finally she took him up on his offer…Maybe finding that one Michael Scofield was married was just the push she needed. _

_Oh god why oh why was she so screwed up when it came to men?_

_She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Bellick's gruff voice, oh how she despised that man._

"_Oh hey doc didn't think you'd be here at this hour…" He trailed off, eyeing her in her dress licking his lips, in a way that made Sara want to throw up "Just brought a crim up…I'll be back in a while."_

_Sara gave him no verbal response as she threw her lab coat over her arms and her heart almost skipped a beat as she saw Michael walk into the infirmary "Michael" she gasped "What are you doing up here? Are you Okay?"_

_Michael opened his mouth to speak but once he caught sight of Sara's dress no words seemed to come out "Um…I usually come up here to get my dressing changed by nurse Katie when you're not here…But I guess you are." He paused trying to get a rein over his emotions "Nice dress."_

"_Oh," Sara quickly looked down and did her coat up a bit, suddenly feeling rather shy at the whole situation._

"_You were on a date." Michael pointed out sadly._

"_Yeah," Sara scoffed "If that's what you could call it."_

"_I take it that it didn't go well then?"_

_Sara knew that she was pathetic…The person she felt most comfortable talking to was a prisoner and one that she had caught lying to her on more than one occasion "I don't want to bore you with my love life Michael…Or lack there of…"_

_Michael had to laugh "No tell me…I need something to worry about in here for the next five years…It might as well be your love life" a smirk danced across his lips, "Or lack there of." He knew that what had just come out of his mouth had been a total lie, he did have something to worry about, something big…the escape…but he still really wanted to know._

"_Okay…" Sara trailed off "You are going to think that this is totally pathetic but I haven't even been on a date in a very long time…and there's a reason for that…I always seem to go for the problem ones" She paused to roll her hazel orbs "So I decided to just let my dad set my up with the total opposite and it turns out that the one type of guy you never want to go out with, is the type that works for your father."_

"_Oh I know the type." Michael smiled "Only talks about himself, shows you off to everyone else like you're a new car, claims to have a hundred politician jokes but only tells one…"_

"_Yeah" Sara injected with a smile "How do you know the type?"_

"_Because I used to be one" He lied._

_Sara quirked a brow "Really?"_

_Michael laughed and rolled his crystal blues "No."_

"_Take off your shirt please" she instructed with a laugh. A laugh that Michael had barely witnessed._

_Sara watched as Michael obediently removed his shirt. She tenderly ran her hand across his back, tracing his tattoo with her fingers on her way to his burn. It wasn't so much with a sensual design…although there was always that flowing between them when they were together, like a steadily pulsating current with no end._

_Although this particular current was much more like an echo of what they had endured when the riot had taken place. And even though their roles had been reversed back again to what they had almost always been since their first meeting, she had seen all too well the person he could become when the situation arose. For the first time in her life she had felt safe…Even with all the drama, with Michael she felt safe._

_But regardless of that, Sara knew that she didn't want their relationship to blossom in the midst of all this hell. They deserved to build upon what they already had, away from the stress and uncertainty of the events of the past month or so. _

_They deserved the right to be with one another without having to worry every second of every minute of every day that their world was about to come exploding inward upon them. That was no way to consummate the type of bond that they had. _

_They owed it to themselves, and to what they felt for one another, to give it a fighting chance. It deserved at least that much…Or how could it possibly be worth anything? _

_But then again how could it possibly be worth anything?_

_The feelings she felt for him were forbidden…And she knew it was the right thing to do…Even if it killed her…She couldn't let anything happen between them._

_At least for now. _

_And that was why she didn't stop right there on examining his back. Why she didn't pull him into her arms, and press her lips to his. Why she didn't pull the screen across and pull him into the darkness of the infirmary, run her hands over his skin, and let him touch her in all the different ways that he had hungered for since he had been locked away in Fox River with not so much as a tiny ounce of female contact._

_Because no matter how much she wanted it, especially when she knew it might possibly be their one and only chance, she still wasn't willing to sacrifice the dream that regardless of what happened, that they would still possibly be together in another time and another place completely separate from all of the surrounding trauma. _

_They had already had so much taken away from them. She wouldn't let them take that as well. Because if she did succumb to that desire, then she would be admitting that a part of herself already believed that they were well and truly defeated, and that all that was left to them was a few desperate moments stolen in the infirmary._

_She wouldn't go there. That possibility made her heart clench achingly. She wouldn't let herself believe that that was all that was left to them. She had to keep believing that everything that she had felt and was still feeling was for a reason._

_And that reason wasn't simply to burn for him for the rest of her life, and yet forever be denied the sensation of his skin against hers._

"_You were right" Michael's voice cut through the silence, quiet and jagged, tearing Sara from her thoughts. _

"_About what?"_

_Michael brought his hands to his face as a single tear struggled to break free out into the darkness of the infirmary. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the ache in his heart that came from every look in Sara's direction "You were right…I don't belong in here."_

"_Oh Michael…" Sara sighed ruefully, willing him to face her "I knew that from the moment you first walked into this infirmary."_

"_There's nobody like me in here…I'm different…Alone…And it really sucks…It hurts…In here…"_

_Michael softy touched the spot just above Sara's heart with his fingers, and she had felt that gentlest of caresses strike her all the way to her core. She had known in that moment, that the devil would be ice-skating in hell before she would ever let him endure an existence like that again. _

"_Michael…" Sara had to pause to get her emotions under control "I'm so sorry."_

_She knew it wasn't enough. She knew it wouldn't even make a dent in the constant torture that he must undertake constantly everyday in a place like this…But Sara didn't know what else to say._

_When it came to Michael Scofield, Sara wasn't sure if she knew anything._

_His gaze caressed her nose, her lips, the auburn curls that hung from her forehead. Like he was noticing her for the first time today. For the first time in a while. "I've never kissed you before." It was pure and untainted. A simple observation, that spoke volumes of the past, the future. Mixed with something of the present. _

_Her eyes shaded over with a mixture of embarrassment, tinting her cheeks a bashful rosy hue "No, you haven't…And there's a good reason for that…Michael you're an inmate and I'm your doctor."_

_A smirk danced across Michael's lips "What an observation doctor Tancredi…You're a regular Sherlock Holmes!"_

_And with that, Michael removed the smile from his lips and he took in one last gulp of breath, before he tenderly settled his lips over Sara's, and he moved closer to her with that same untainted observation. Not like he thought she was fragile, but like he knew she deserved as much._

_Sara let him kiss her for a moment before using her hand to lightly push him away "Michael…We shouldn't."_

_He gave no verbal response, instead wrapping an arm around her, and kissing her breathless. Michael backed Sara back against the infirmary wall muttering against her lips. The thump of the contact caused him to quickly pull back and take a step back. They watched each other intensely for a moment, breathing rapid and shallow. _

_Michael learned against the wall for support as turned his head to kiss her cheek. He nibbled on her earlobe, her soft skin warm against his mouth, sending electrical impulses converging though their bodies. Sara stepped closer to him, making them mere inches apart. _

_Not close enough. _

_Michael realized what he was doing. Bellick could arrive to escort him back to his cell. Nurse Katie could be watching from the glass infirmary door. Watching as he passionately and hungrily kissed his doctor. But his only care in the world was how Sara would feel around him. His lips touched her jaw, the only place his body connected with hers. He whispered into her ear "Sara…" _

_This was too much for Sara…She hadn't been with a man this way in so long. She quickly pulled the screen across…Her arms flung around Michael's neck and she pulled him flush against her, their lips meeting in a crashing kiss. _

Sara was brought out of her trance when Michael crouched in front of her and brought a gentle hand beneath her chin, slowly raising it so that his eyes were level with her own. She clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to face the truth, "Sara," he whispered slowly; her eyes hesitantly fluttered open without her consent "Rory is my daughter isn't she?"

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss of what to say or do. Finally, she whispered, "Yes."

………………………………

_Yeah so like I said, flashbacks give me a lot of grief but hopefully I wont need to write anymore of them…Oh and by the way the night in the infirmary was probably set after Michael got the burn but before he was put into Psych ward…But thank you so much to every single person who read this chap, and please review! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Damn it everybody knows that I don't own Prison Break…Therefore this disclaimer is rather pointless if you ask me. _

_**A/N: **Okay so this chap is really just a follow on to what I wanted to put in the last chap…ENJOY!_

_Guys I absolutely adore all your reviews…Good or bad…They're what encourage me to write;_

_Well after my last chap I received a tiny bit of negative feedback…Well it wasn't really but I thought that I had better just clear up a few things now;_

_Malzie X5-892: Yeah I'm sorry about there not being very much present day interaction but it took me so long to write the chap…I just couldn't seem to write anymore lol._

_AgathaN: I completely agree with you, Michael finding out about Rory did happen a little fast…But I knew that I would have to make him find out because even if he wanted to, without a good reason (and I think that a child is a good enough reason lol) Michael wouldn't have really been able to see Sara again…He is married after all._

_Eleni13: I know I take forever to update lol, and I'm really sorry…I usually don't have a lot of time to write, but I'll try and update faster from now on._

_Princess Pure: Yeah I'm sorry about the flashbacks not being very clear…I even know they could have been clearer and I was writing them lol…It took me forever to write that chap, and by the time I reached the flashbacks I was so tired I just wanted to get it posed. _

_Dragon and Sword Master: Yes I know that Sara is probably dead and I desperately hope that isn't the case but for now…While there's even the slightest possibility, I'm going to say that she's alive lol._

………………………………

It took a good few minutes and the pain in his head from where Sara just yanked out his hair (With impressive force he may add) for the reality of the situation to actually hit Michael.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind swam back over four years ago to that night. That night he and Sara spent in the infirmary with no thoughts other than each other. No thoughts of consequences, tomorrow, or protection. He had always assumed, well actually hoped that Sara was on birth control…She was a doctor after all, but thinking back, deep down he knew.

He still estimated Rory to be around four. He counted nine months from that date that was seared into his memory and then subtracted. God, a daughter! He took a deep breath and looked back up, finally realizing that Sara was gone.

He sighed ruefully and opened his eyes noticing his wedding band. Grace! What will she say? He starred at the door that he assumed Sara disappeared out of. What will Sara say about her?

He knew that this situation would be made a lot more easier if he was to just disappear…But a day never went by over the past four years that he didn't regret running away from Sara, and damn it he wasn't going to do it again. Last time he had no choice…Lincoln and the others were counting on him…But this time he had a choice and he was going to make the right one.

So with that, he took off out the door after Sara…It didn't take him long to find her crouched down on the ground away from the bustling people. Even crouched down on the grass, tears steaming down her cheeks, she still looked beautiful he thought…He had never seen her out of her lab coat in real clothes.

Michael stood over her and watched her break down. What the hell had be done?

This hadn't been in his plans. Sara hadn't been in his plans. Well of course _'the doctor'_ had been, but _'Sara'_ definitely hadn't been. He hadn't meant to develop real feelings for her. He hadn't meant for it to practically kill him to see the pain in her eyes. He hadn't meant for any of this…Especially to hurt her.

But deep down he knew he did hurt her, and on more levels than he really understood. He ached inside and all he could do was watch Sara cry.

He finally crouched down in front of her and brought a gentle hand beneath her chin, slowly raising it so that his eyes were level with hers "Sara" he began, willing her to open her eyes "Rory is my daughter isn't she?"

She finally made eye contact with him for the first time in four years…And suddenly all memories from their time in the infirmary together came flooding back to him.

Sara drew in a hesitant breath, lies ready on her tongue. They disappeared, however, at the broken look in Michael's eyes "Please Sara, tell me…Is it true?"

She gulped and bit her lip, refusing to let any other words run free from her lips…That was until he spoke…It was his tone that caught her, their mournful, hopeless depression causing her to pause. His words hypnotized and danced through her, coaxing out from within her something she had tried hard to repress.

Unbidden, she whispered, "Yes." The word dropped like an anvil through the tension filled air, a confession that had her blushing in her shame…Burning inside because of a fault that she had tried so hard to chase away.

"Oh My God!" Michael fell back, startled, and Sara, free from his restraining hand, hung her head. Secretly, somewhere deep down, she had known it was going to come to this. Sara felt as Michael gently pulled her up by her hands "Come on" he said softly with a smile, "Lets take a walk…I think we need to have a talk."

Michael was the first one to talk as they walked side by side through the carnival, forcing himself to create as large of gap between himself and Sara as possible, "I'm happy that she is…I'm happy that Rory is my daughter Sara." He admitted reluctantly.

He searched her eyes for any hint of expression, and when he got none he continued, "How did you find out?"

Sara stayed silent for a few moments and Michael was about given up on her replying when she finally spoke, "I found out when I was taken to the hospital for my overdose…I didn't believe it at first when I was told because I knew that the only person that I had been with in a long time was you, and I was on birth control at that time." Her voice was quavering, and she had to pause a moment to gain back her control, "But then I realized that even though it is ninety-eight percent effective, there's still that two percent that I must have fallen into. I'm a doctor so I don't really agree with abortions so I quit my job at Fox River…"

Michael let out a sigh of relief. He was really happy to hear that. He had never really liked the idea of someone as beautiful as Sara working in a place like that. She was like a rose amongst the thorns. Although, of purely selfish reasons, he was happy in a way that she was there when he was "Well that's good to hear, but wouldn't have you have gotten into trouble…After you left the door opened?"

"No they just thought that because I was on the drugs that it was just an accident, but I am working there again Michael…Two days a week and the other three at Chicago General" she let out a small laugh.

After being momentarily angry that Sara was still working at Fox River, he smiled "I really like Rory's name."

Sara smiled "her real name is Orianna…It's after my mother…After she died, I knew that if I had a little girl I was going to name her after my mother…But due to my bad luck with men, the possibility of children never really occurred that much to me."

Michael smiled to himself with the progress that he had made with Sara. There was still one thing though, one thing that he had to know "What did you tell her about her father?"

"I told her the truth." Sara said simply.

"You what?" Michael fell back startled, then "You told her that there was this huge government conspiracy that made it look as if her uncle Lincoln had killed the Vice President's brother but her father knew that he was innocent so he got himself thrown into prison and broke out his brother as well as a large number of prisoners?"

"No!" Sara laughed as she shook her head "I just told her that her father was a good man that loved her but he had to do the right thing and help his brother…I just didn't tell her that he thought the right thing was breaking out of a maximum security prison."

Michael smiled as he looked down to Sara as they continued to walk "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Michael" she said seriously "I might have hated you for what you did to me…But it was never my mission to make Rory feel the same way about you."

"You're an incredible women Sara Tancredi." Michael smiled as he watched a rose blush spread across Sara's cheeks.

"Stop it with the charm act Michael!" Sara scolded, trying not to laugh, serious again, "So…You still married to Nika?"

"No I haven't seen her since I got her to…" Michael trailed off.

"Take my keys?" Sara injected angrily.

"Yeah…And again I'm really…"

"Yeah I know…You're really sorry" Sara rolled her eyes "I've heard it all before…Men think all it takes is a little 'I'm sorry' to fix everything."

"Which men?"

"Well you, my father…Just men in general really."

Michael felt a little hurt that he fell into that category but he decided to press for another answer "So what happens now?" He asked. He wanted to know where he stood with Sara because he couldn't get her off his mind.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off my a high pitched voice that came from behind Michael's back.

"Mikey!" The familiar voice squealed, causing Michael to silently curse.

"Grace!" Michael tossed back as he turned around, trying to look happy to see his wife.

Grace brought her hands to her hips "Where did you get to? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry Gracie…" Michael trailed off as he turned to Sara, who seemed to be watching the interaction with interest "I just ran into an old…Friend."

"Aww…That's so sweet!" Grace squealed as she ran and attacked a bewildered looking Sara with her arms, pulling her into a hug "Well any friend of Mikey's, is a friend of mine!"

Grace pulled back and hit Michael on the arm.

"Ouch!" He yelled "What was that for?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us Michael?" Grace scolded.

Michael sighed ruefully _'I'm sorry Sara'_ he said to himself "Grace this is my old friend Sara, and Sara, this is Grace…My wife."

………………………………

_Okay guys so I know that, that was a short chap but I've decided that I need to be updating faster, and for that to happen I may have to make some chaps a bit shorter…But thanks so much for reading and please review! xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prison Break do you think that Westmorland or his cat would have died…I think not!_

_**A/N:** I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in like ever but I've been contemplating whether or not to continue this fic or not. I live in Australia and since Australian TV is so crap and we're so far behind, I have no idea if Sara is dead or not and since she is one of the main characters in this fic, if she's dead well this fic is kinda screwed…But anyway I felt like writing so I decided to update it anyway so please R and R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

Sara's hazel eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She was clueless as to what to say, or do, and not quite sure that she had even heard him correctly, "Y…You're married?" She managed to gasp out through her disbelief. Her heart fluttered within her chest, and she felt lightheaded.

Michael opened his mouth when he was cut off by Grace, "He sure is" she confirmed. A conformation that had Sara's heart aching "I cant believe that he didn't tell you…I love telling people that I'm the new Mrs. Michael Scofield."

Sara looked down, not wanting Michael and Grace to see the pain in her eyes "Wow…Congratulations you guys."

Michael was aching to tell Sara that he wished that things weren't the way that they were, but that would really make it harder on her. He was aching to put his arms around her, stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be okay.

But he couldn't…Because of that ring.

"Oh My God!" Grace's voice cut through the awkward filled silence "Sara as in Sara Tancredi?"

Sara sighed ruefully. '_Great'_ she thought. Yet another person to judge her based on her father's actions "Yeah that's me" she admitted reluctantly.

"I cant believe that I didn't recognize you before!" Grace smiled in disbelief and Sara looked away again "Don't you remember me? It's me Grace Turner."

Sara suddenly fell back startled, then, "Excuse me?"

"Remember, both of our fathers belonged to the same county club?" Grace asked, willing Sara to remember, "God I haven't seen you since we finished high school."

Sara thought carefully for a moment before it finally clicked "Oh my god! Grace I'm so sorry you have short hair now…How have you been?"

"Oh so good!" Grace smiled as she pulled Sara into another hug "I became a designer and a leading designer from Paris just accepted my designs for her fall line."

"That's great!" Sara smiled. Michael still staring gob smacked between the two women.

"Well what about you?" Graced asked "So…I heard years ago that you were engaged to Scott Morgan…Lucky girl."

"No that didn't work out." Sara quickly turned away, desperate not to have this conversation. She quickly turned her eyes to Michael.

Dropping his eyes from the overwhelming impact of hers, Michael felt embarrassed and more than slightly ashamed. Like maybe he had witnessed something he shouldn't have. Intruding upon some incredibly private moment that he had no claim upon.

"Aw that's too bad…" Grace trailed off as her cell phone rang "I'll be right back guys" she said as she took her call, leaving Michael and Sara alone.

Sara shook her head in disbelief "Wow you never cease to amaze me Michael."

A smirk danced across his lips "Is that a compliment?"

"No!" She tossed back in disgust before turning to walk away, "You know you haven't changed a bit!"

"Look Sara I was going to tell you about Grace" Michael tried to explain as he grabbed her by the arm so that their eyes met. He regained his control, trying to force the memories of the infirmary that the look brought to the back of his mind "It just kinda slipped my mind."

"How convenient!" She hissed.

"And again Sara," Michael pleaded, still not letting go of her arm "I'm so sorry."

Sara could feel the sensation of his hand on her arm. Could still feel the overwhelming jumble of emotions that had roared to the surface, brought on by what such a simple contact was capable of invoking within her "You really like handing out those apologies" she pointed out angrily as she pulled her arm out of his clutches "You should buy them in bulk!"

Michael finally let go of her arm at a complete loss of what to say or do. He took one last pleading look at Sara, before turning back to Grace who was now off her phone and making her way back to them with a huge smile painted across her face.

"Oh my god! I just had the best idea!…I knew I wasn't just a pretty face" she exclaimed as she reached them, seeming to be unaware of the _tension_ between the two "Mikey we like have to set Sara up with one of your friends…We could like go on a double date or something."

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, still at a complete loss of what to say or do. He didn't really want to think about Sara being with anyone…Let alone having to watch it happen over dinner. Finally, he shook his head, "No Gracie…I don't think that it's such a good idea."

"Yeah…Between work, Rory, and organizing these sort of things, I don't really have much time for men I'm afraid." Sara added "Thank you for the offer though Grace."

"Oh you two are such a pair of wet blankets!" Grace scolded with a smile "I know Mikey…How about that Andrew guy you work with? He's available."

"And there is a good reason for that Gracie," Michael explained "the guy is completely off the rails."

"Oh Michael give the poor guy a break!" Grace scolded as she turned to Sara, "Sara don't listen to Michael… Andrew is a really sweet guy and he's an engineer."

"Really?" Sara quirked a perfectly sculpted brow as she saw jealously flash quickly through Michael's crystal eyes...Interesting "He sounds…Nice."

Sara actually had no interest in this so called _train wreak, engineer Andrew_, but she did find this new protective side of Michael's rather amusing. She watched his face tense and she grew giddy that she wasn't the only one still affected by what had happened between them four years earlier.

"Nice!" Michael questioned angrily, "Sara please don't tell me that you're actually considering this?"

"What's it to you if I did!" Sara tossed back, stepping closer, her anger matching his.

Grace quickly stepped between the two "Whoa guys, I don't know what happened while I was gone but it has to stop" she said sternly before turning her attention to Michael "Michael why are you so hell bent against Sara going on a date with Andrew? She's you're friend…Don't you want her to be happy?"

Michael opened his mouth to explain but Sara cut him off "You don't have to explain Michael…I wasn't actually considering being set up on a date."

For a split second Michael let out a sigh of relief before he saw Rory run up to Sara "Hey mommy I finally found you…Can we ride the Ferris wheel before we go home?"

"Sure." Sara smiled as she ran her hand through Rory's curls "We can go now…I was just going to say goodbye to my old friend Grace."

"Oh my god!" Grace exclaimed as she watched the little girl "I didn't know that you had a daughter…I cant believe that I was trying to set you up when you were married."

"I'm not married." Sara laughed.

Grace gave Sara a sympathetic smile "So I take it that it didn't work out with the father then?"

Sara looked over and noticed that Rory was talking to Michael…Happy that she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"No actually he took off before he even knew that I was pregnant…Before I even knew I was pregnant." _'Not totally a lie'_ Sara thought.

"What a creep!" Grace shook her head in disgust "I'm so lucky to have someone like Mikey…I mean I don't think that he has even had a traffic ticket."

"Yeah but he's been in prison" Sara laughed.

"What?" Grace asked in confusion.

Sara fell back startled, then, "Oh my god…You don't know?"  
"Don't know what?" Grace asked, her hands going to her lips.

"Oh nothing! It was just a joke!" Sara quickly explained "Hey Grace I'm sorry I had better get going but it was good to see you again…You take care."

"Wait!" Grace stopped her "Please will you reconsider about tomorrow night?"

Sara sighed ruefully "No sorry I cant…I have to work tomorrow and Rory has preschool and ballet class."

"Aw please?" Grace pleaded "You can come straight from work to my place and we can like get ready together…Mikey can pick Rory up from preschool and take her to Ballet and then she could stay at a friend's house for the night."

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. She knew that now Michael knew about Rory that they would all need to sit down and talk about it sometime, so it had might as well be tomorrow night. Finally, she agreed "Okay."

"Aw you're the best!" Grace squealed, pulling Sara into yet another hug "Here, I'll write down directions to our place" she finished as she took a pad of paper and a pen out of her bag and scribbled down some directions "Well I need to go and make some calls…Sara can you just let Mikey know that I'll be in the car?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Sara…See you tomorrow."

"Bye Grace!" Sara smiled as she walked over to Rory and gathered her up in her arms "Say goodbye to Michael Rory."

"Aw but mommy!" The little girl whined "Cant Mikey go on the Ferris wheel with us?"

Michael still sensed a lot of hostility from Sara so he spoke up "No I better not kiddo…I hate Ferris wheels anyway…They scare me."

"And anyway you'll see Michael tomorrow." Sara added.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh did you forget Michael?" A smirk danced across Sara's lips "We have a double date remember?"

………………………………

_Ok so I know that the second half of that chap was pretty bad but I am REALLY tired and I just wanted to get it finished but please review anyway and thanks so much for reading xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ok after reading my writing I think that you would all agree that I shouldn't be trusted with one episode of Prison Break…Let alone the whole series!_

_**A/N: **Ok so I know it's amazing, I actually updated in a half respectable time for once…The reason for this probably is because this chapter doesn't really add much to the story but I still wanted to write it, but it didn't really bother me if it was that great or not but anyway still please R and R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

Lincoln Burrows for all intents and purposes was a simple man.

A lot of crazy happenings in the past may have turned his life into a emotional rollercoaster, but that never took away from his laidback, easy go lucky attitude towards life…Although if being on death row teachers you anything…It's to appreciate the little things you have in life and don't dwell on what you don't possess.

He watched in awe as his youngest son little Mike slept. Of course he had been named after Michael, because if his courageous and compassionate little brother hadn't done what he did and reunited him with the love of his live Veronica, the little miracle that Lincoln was currently watching sleep, probably wouldn't be here today.

So really Lincoln knew that he owed the immense happiness that he was experiencing currently to his little brother…He only wished that he knew for sure that Michael was also experiencing those same highs.

He heard a loud, urgent rapping on his front door so he dropped a small kiss on little Mike's head before going out to see who was causing such a commotion at this time of night.

He cautiously opened the door but quickly let out a loud sigh of relief as he saw an extremely anxious looking Michael standing a bit jittery on the opposite side of the threshold "Mike? What on Earth…"

"I'm in huge trouble!" Michael injected as he pushed his way into the house "Enormous, mammoth, colossal trouble."

Lincoln let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes as he watched his little brother pace around his living room "Michael, relax it couldn't be that bad."

"Oh trust me big brother it is!" Michael clarified as he brought his hands to his face "I think in some parts of the world you get rocks thrown at you until you die if you do something like this."

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to keep envisioning you having rocks thrown at you?" Lincoln smiled "Because both seem like okay options to me."

Michael didn't laugh "Where is everybody?"

"Little Mike is sleeping, LJ is staying on campus tonight, and Veronica is at a meeting" the older brother explained.

Michael began to relax a little "Okay that's good because I need to tell someone."

"Alright then…Shoot!"

"I cant!"

"Michael it's late and Veronica has left me with a two year old who doesn't sleep that well to look after" Lincoln grumbled to his brother "What's going on?"

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally he gave in, emotionally exhausted, and proceeded to tell his older brother about seeing Sara yesterday and learning that he was a father.

Once Michael had finally finished his story, Lincoln's eyes almost popped out of his head in disbelief. After finally getting his thoughts in order, he decided that the last thing his little brother needed right now was a third-degree so he finally laughed, "So that's what you got up to in that infirmary."

"Not helping!" Michael rolled his crystal blues "What am I going to do about tomorrow night? I'm sure the only reason Sara said yes was because she wants me to tell Grace…But I don't think I can do that."

Lincoln thought carefully for a moment, then, "Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"No not that…You just called Sara by her first name."

"So?" Michael questioned.

Lincoln shrugged his broad shoulders before his face attracted a huge grin to it "You must just really like her is all…Boy you are in trouble."

"Tell me about it…" Michael trialed off as it finally hit him what just came out of his big brother's mouth "Hey I do not like Sa…Doctor Tancredi alright? Incase you forgot I am married!"

"So? While I was with LJ's mom, I still had feelings for Veronica."

"Hey I love Grace!"

"I never said you didn't little brother!" Lincoln corrected "And I loved my wife too even when I was having feelings for Veronica" he paused as he willed his little brother to look at him "Michael as much as you will try and deny it, you're still a man…And it's only natural that you'll be attracted to another women…Especially if it's someone like Sara."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michael exclaimed in a huff of indignation. He didn't know if he was more angry because his brother had just accused him of not loving his wife, or because he might have just hit the nail on the head.

"Well you think she's attractive don't you? And not just by her looks…" Lincoln trailed off and almost laughed at the look his brother was giving him. In that moment he knew he was right on the money "She's intelligent and you have that emotional connection thing…Well you did while you were in prison at least."

Michael hung his head in a mix of embarrassment and frustration, placing a hand upon his forehead as if to keep his thoughts straight, "Okay I admit it, she's beautiful okay? I used to love being around her because she was one of the very few people who I have met in my life who I could actually have an intellectual conversation with… But none of that matters because she isn't the women I married."

"And I bet you would have changed that in a second should have the opportunity arose" Lincoln smirked.

Michael grumbled as he slumped down onto Lincoln's couch "God what am I going to do?"

"Well for starters I'd tell your wife that you were in prison" Lincoln said simply as he joined his brother on the couch, finally ready to give some brotherly advice "I mean how cant she know? It was all over the news and the papers."

"Well Gracie isn't really all that big on the news…That's one of the reasons why I married her" Michael sighed.

"So tell me about this niece of mine" Lincoln smiled, seeing Michael's face finally light up.

The corners of Michael's lips twitched up wistfully "There's no way she's my daughter, she's too perfect, in every single sense of the word…She's her mother's daughter though."

"You must really love her."

"I wouldn't go right to love…I only just met the little girl."

A smirk danced across the older brother's lips "I wasn't talking about the little one."

………………………………

"Honestly Sara you are being stupid! Its just a date…Relax!" Sara Tancredi told herself the next morning "Yeah just a date, but it's with Michael Scofield…Well it's not with Michael, but he'll be there."

She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking and she laughed at herself. It was strange…She wasn't normally this nervous.

She silently thanked God that there were no prisoners in the infirmary at the moment…She didn't think she could take them on right at this moment.

A soft series of knocks sounded on the door, and she looked up to see nurse Katie standing by the door. Katie had become one of Sara's best friends over the past few years, and really her only friend at Fox River. Their relationship had been a little sour for a few months after Sara found out that Katie had rat her out to Warden Pope, but that hate had soon vanished when Sara had realized that if it wasn't for Katie ratting her out, they may have never found her when she had overdosed.

She remained leaning against the doorway, however, noticing her colleague's shaking hands, "What's wrong?" The nurse questioned, concern shining through her eyes.

"That obvious huh?" Sara asked with a week smile.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you seeing Scofield yesterday does it?" She asked making her way into the room.

"No of course not…" Sara trailed off as Katie gave her a look that suggested that she didn't believe the doctor "Okay so it does…Hey if I tell you something you have to promise not to jump up and down screaming that you told me so four years ago."

Katie quirked a brow in confusion "Sara, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Well I'm going on a date tonight…" She trailed off.

"Well good on you girl!" Katie injected "You deserve it."

"No that's not the important part." Sara paused as she braced herself for the rest of her confession "Well Michael is going to be there…"

"Oh my god!" Katie cut in again "Now is the part where I start jumping up and down…I knew you two would get together…The eye sex when you two were together up here was crazy…"

"No! Not with Michael!" Sara injected, sadly almost "He's married."

"What?" Katie fell back confused, then, "Nope no way! The way I saw him looking at you yesterday…There's no way he's married."

"Well he is," The doctor clarified simply "And I'm going on a double date with him, his wife Grace that it just so happens that I knew growing up, and some Andrew guy that she is trying to set me up with."

"What about Michael?" Katie asked "What did he say about it?"

Sara thought carefully for a moment, then, "I don't know…If anything he seemed quite against the idea of me going out with this _'Andrew'_."

"Oh my god…He so still has a thing for you!" Katie smiled teasingly "He must be going out of his mind with jealously already."

Sara shook her head "I don't think so."

"Oh I know so!" Katie corrected "I still cant believe that you agreed to go."

"Oh," Sara quickly looked away, suddenly feeling rather shy at the whole situation. She had completely forgotten to tell Katie that Michael was Rory's father.

"What is it?" The nurse asked.

Sara's blush quickly deepened "I don't think I should."

"Sara!" Katie persisted, "What is it?"

"Okay," she paused, bracing herself for what she was sure would be a colossal shook to her coworker "You know how I said that I didn't know who Rory's father was…Well I do…" She paused for a few moments before she admitted the next part "It's Michael!" A confession that had her blushing in her shame…Burning inside because of a fault that she had tried so hard to chase away.

"Oh my god!" Katie fell back startled, and Sara hung her head. Secretly, somewhere deep down, she had known it was going to come to this.

Katie stayed completely quite for a good few minutes, as if her words where unable to come out, before the questions began to pour out, "How? When? Where? I want every detail Sara…Well not _every_ detail, but you know what I mean."

Sara proceed to tell Katie the story. Leaving out a few personal details, details that she believed should have been kept private between Michael and herself "…So that's why I'm going tonight…Incase Michael decides to tell Grace…He may already have" she finished.

Sara watched Katie as she was sure she could see every emotion flash though her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Katie open her mouth to speak, anxious to hear the next thing to come out of her coworker's mouth. Finally, the nurse asked, "What are you going to wear?"

"What?" Sara fell back a little shocked…She was not expecting that "I hadn't really thought about that yet."

"You're finished for lunch now aren't you?" The nurse asked retrieving both Sara's and her own coats.

Sara quirked one of her perfectly sculpted brows "Yeah…"

"Come on!" Katie smiled in excitement as she pulled Sara up by the hand "We're going shopping."

………………………………

"So when do I get to meet this famous Michael Scofield?" Sara's friend Lucy asked as she stood next to Katie awaiting Sara to try on a dress.

"He's taking Rory to ballet this afternoon so you'll see him when you take Claire!" Sara called back from the other side of the dressing room "By the way Lucy are you sure it's okay for Rory to stay at your place tonight after you pick them up?"

"Of course it is!" Lucy called back "I just cant believe you let him take her!"

"She trusts him" Katie told Lucy "And by the sounds of it, she didn't really have much say in the matter."

"What Katie said!" Sara called from the dressing room.

The two women waited another few moments before Sara slowly opened the door. She smiled shyly as she still held the door, hiding her body.

"Sara…" Katie warned "Show us!"

Sara sighed ruefully as she reluctantly let go of the door so that she was in plain view to her two friends.

"Whoa!" Katie exclaimed with a huge smile "Who would have known you were hiding all that under your lab coat."

"You look beautiful Sara" added an equally gob-smacked Lucy.

Sara quickly looked away shyly, still a little unsure "I don't know…"

"Whoa he's gonna go insane!" Katie pointed out, her smile still as large as before.

Sara rolled her hazel eyes "I haven't even met this Andrew guy yet…I don't think I want to drive him insane just yet."

A smirk danced across Katie's lips "I wasn't talking about him."

"I take it you're talking about Michael then?" Sara sighed ruefully.

"I sure am!" Katie confirmed "He drove you crazy four years ago…Now its your turn…Let him know what it feels like!"

………………………………

"I cant believe that you got us lost!" Rory exclaimed as she sat in Michael's car "Really, what were you thinking about?"

Michael sighed ruefully. He couldn't really tell Rory that he was thinking about her mother, and that was the reason he had missed the turn off to her ballet school "Socks…I was thinking about socks."

"Socks?" Rory questioned angrily as she brought her tiny hands to her hips "Miss Shelly is going to give my lead in the recital to Cindy Jacobs because of socks?"

"You're not even going to be late…We left early" Michael tossed back as he tried to find their way back.

"Why don't you just ask for directions?"

"Because I don't need to!"

"You sound like my granddad" the little girl said as she ran her fingers through her long dark curls "He thinks just because he's the governor he's too good to ask for directions."

Being quite distressed that he had just been compared to Governor Tancredi, Michael pulled the car over once he spotted an old lady "Excuse me?" He asked as he wound down the car window "Would you happen to know how to get to the ballet school?"

"Oh you must mean Shelly's…Of course Shelly's granddaughter runs the place now…I used to dance there in my youth" the old women smiled, winking to Michael "Of course a handsome young man like yourself would understand that."

Michael suddenly felt a little embarrassed. Was an eighty year old flirting with him? "Well thank you…But do you know where it is?"

"Of course dears, just turn around and follow this road, the make a right at the lights" she smiled.

"Thank you so much." Michael smiled.

"That's okay" she smiled "Goodbye dears."

"Bye" Michael smiled as he wined up the window and drove away.

"Here we are!" Michael smiled as they finally pulled up in front of the ballet school "Have fun Ror."

"Wait you cant just leave me here Mikey!" Rory exclaimed as she looked to Michael with pleading crystal blues "You have to come in and sign me in."

"Okay" Michael sighed as he followed Rory out of the car and into the studio.

Once inside, Rory's little face lit up once she saw her friends "Bye Mikey!" She smiled sweetly as she gestured for him to bob down so that she could kiss his cheek. The experience was surreal to Michael. This incredible little girl was his daughter, and he couldn't even tell her. He didn't want to until he was sure that Sara was comfortable with the idea. He spotted the receptionist desk and bolted over to sign his name as quickly as possible. While signing he felt someone hovering over him. He looked up to see a young women with long blond hair, dressed in a leotard.

"So," she began taking in Michael's appearance "You must be Rory's father…I don't know why Sara would keep you quiet…If I had a man like you I'd be shouting it from the rooftops."

Once again Michael looked away feeling rather uncomfortable…For the second time in the span of half an hour he had been hit on "I take it you're Rory's ballet teacher?"

"Sure am" Shelly smiled seductively "Rory shows a lot of promise."

"Good to know" Michael smiled uncomfortably "I had better be going…Nice to meet you."

"I hope to see you again Michael" Shelly waved as Michael practically ran for the doors.

"What a day!" He said to himself "What a day!"

………………………………

Sara finally arrived at Michael and Grace's apartment almost an hour after she originally said she would, and to say that she was feeling rather anxious at the prospect of going into Michael's apartment would have to be an understatement.

She reached the door and gave it a few loud raps and it didn't take long for Grace to open up.

"Sara!" She explained "I was expecting you ages ago…Mikey has just gone to take Rory to ballet and he said he was picking Andrew up on his way home."

"Sorry." Sara smiled apologetically "I've been busy."

"That's fine I understand…It must be though being a single mom" Grace smiled "Now come on lets go get ready and we can talk about who we think stayed successful over the years" she finished as she pulled Sara by the hand up to her room.

"Its probably a good thing we got dressed at my place Mike" Andrew laughed as he followed Michael into his apartment "Those girls will be up there fussing around like a pair of headless chickens."

Michael laughed "Gracie probably, but I don't think that Sara is really into that dressing up kinda thing."

"What?" Andrew whined "Please don't tell me you have set me up with someone ugly!"

Michael suddenly felt an oncoming burst of rage tear throughout his system "No Andrew…She's not ugly."

"Would you hookup with her?" Andrew asked.

Michael decided that telling Andrew that he already had kissed Sara would have opened up a can of worms that he just wasn't ready for "Married! Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Andrew nodded as he joined Michael on the couch and they started to wait for the women to get ready.

It took a good ten minutes before Grace made an appearance down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length, dark green halter-neck dress and her short blond hair was pinned back neatly.

"You look beautiful" Michael smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mikey" she smiled back before tuning to Andrew "Hey Andy!"

"Hey Grace, you look nice" he smiled "Sara hasn't stood me up has she?"

This almost made Michael laugh out loud. He would have loved it if she had…But on the other hand, he was growing increasingly anxious to see her.

"No" Grace laughed "She's just fixing her makeup."

Now this did make Michael laugh. Sara and makeup? She just didn't seem like that type of person.

He heard a small creak at the top of the stairs and let his crystal blues travel up and suddenly he was memorized. Standing up there was Sara. She was wearing a strapless, floor length dark blue, almost black dress. Her auburn hair fell in loose curls over her face, and her makeup was done perfectly…Not too much, not too little.

Sara reached the bottom of the stairs, and Michael reluctantly pulled his eyes from her once he realized that he was staring.

"A…Andrew this is S…Sara" He stammered, introducing his two _'friends'_.

"Hey Andrew." Sara smiled, causing Michael to nearly melt "Its good to meet you."

Michael grumbled when he noticed that Andrew couldn't stop smiling "Well I assure you, it's a pleasure Sara" He smiled taking in her appearance. This made Sara laugh and Michael fume in jealously.

Grace broke the moment by announcing "Lets go shall we guys? Our reservations are for seven."

"Okay" Sara agreed as she followed Grace out of the apartment.

The men started to follow them, before Andrew pulled Michael aside and whispered in his ear, "Thank you…Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it!" Michael told Andrew as he locked the door to the penthouse "Seriously…Don't."

………………………………

_Ok guys so I know at the start of this chap I said that I updated quickly but that didn't really happen because this chap turned out to be quite long lol but thanks so much for reading and please review xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison Break sighs ruefully but hopefully I will the first season on DVD…when it finally comes out in Australia grumbles_

_**A/N: ** Okay I wont actually see the second season until like February next year (stupid Australian television) but I heard what happened on the first epp…Whoa shocker! But anyway a lot of you have commented that you don't like Grace and I'm sorry for that…I was originally going to just have Nika as Michael's wife but decided that no matter how I try to write it, his wife might not look that good and I actually really like Nika so I just decided to make up another character…But please R&R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

"Here we are!" Michael announced as they pulled up out the front of a fancy Italian restaurant. The elegant interior intimidating him…He had always hated the places, but Grace loved them, and Michael had decided that as long as she was happy, he would have to bear it. He knew he should be used to it…The lavish food and fancy cuisine with the people that he and his new wife associated with…But he still felt a little uncomfortable with this upper-class way of life. The drive had taken them a good forty-five minutes…It was Grace's favorite restaurant, and you had to go out of town to get to it.

Michael and Grace hopped out of the car first but when Sara began to follow them, Andrew stopped her "Whoa…Wait right there Sara!"

Sara quickly let go of the door handle in confusion and turned her head to look out the window as Andrew raced around the car. He held the door open for her and smiled, "Miss Tancredi" causing Michael to roll his crystal blues.

"Why thank you Andrew." Sara smiled warmly as she stepped out of the car, this causing Michael to grumble.

Grace noticed her husband's mood and questioned, "Mikey? What's the matter?"

This gained both Sara's and Andrew's attention "Nothing." Michael assured, raising his head from his feet "Let's eat shall we? I don't know about you guys but I'm starved!"

This seemed to satisfy both Grace and Andrew as they both began to walk up to the entrance of the restaurant…Sara however, had come to learn well enough when Michael was lying "You were very quiet in the car…Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned, concern shining through her hazel orbs "I can tell when you're lying Michael."

Michael's willpower was wearing down and it was getting harder and harder to deny whatever it was that was going on between them. The sexual tension had built up so greatly over the past few years now you could cut it with a knife, and he had to fight every impulse not to just convince Sara to get back into the car with him and drive off, leaving Grace and Andrew at the restaurant…He felt so guilty even thinking that, and he knew he was a bad husband. He hadn't been married all that long and he was already fantasizing about another woman. Sure, like his brother had said, it was normal to think about other women, but Sara Tancredi was not just another woman…Sara Tancredi was something special, the mother of his daughter, and the best thing that ever happened to his selfish ass…And as far as Michael was concerned, Sara Tancredi didn't want anything to do with him.

"Michael?" She questioned again, her concern rising.

Michael smiled to himself. Some people would never change he thought, and Sara was one of those people…Even after everything he had done to her, she was still fearing for his safety "Yeah I'm fine" he paused and looked away a little embarrassed "You scrub up well."

A small blush spread across Sara's cheeks as she let out a small smile and that made Michael remember how beautiful she looked when she did, "So do you Michael" she commented taking in his appearance "I mean I didn't think that anything could beat the prison uniform, but clearly I was proved wrong."

"Thanks!" Michael laughed "Now come on…The others probably think that we have been abducted."

Michael followed Sara into the restaurant, and mentally slapped himself for holding the door opened for her. They caught up with Grace and Andrew who were waiting by the reception desk.

"What happened to you guys?" Andrew asked, eyeing his friend and his date curiously.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Michael beat her to it "Sara stepped in gum" Michael offered as Sara sent him a dumfounded look "I was just waiting with her while she got it off."

Grace sent Sara a sympathetic smile as the doctor continued to try and get her mind around Michael's excuse "Oh I hate it when that happens…Don't you Sara?"

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss of what to say or do. Finally, she smiled "Yeah."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scofield!" An Italian accent came from behind them "Your usual table?"

"No we actually have a reservation Algerno" Grace smiled "We have some company tonight…This is Andrew and Sara."

The old, Italian waiter eyed Sara deep in thought for a few moments before something seemed to click inside his mind "Oh my god, Miss Tancredi…I haven't seen you in here since you were this high" he smiled warmly as he used his hand to show his point "How is your father?"

Sara thought carefully for a moment, searching for the right words. Finally she smiled "He's…Healthy."

"Oh that's good…And let me say you're looking radiant…You're a lucky man" he told Andrew, causing Michael's eyes to be rolled once more "Come, I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you Algerno" Grace smiled once they were all seated at their table.

"Its my pleasure Mrs. Scofield…And that is a lovely dress" He smiled, handing them all a menu each "may I take your orders?"

"Um…" Andrew began, scanning the menu "I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise."

"Wonderful choice sir" Algerno smiled writing down the order "Your usual Mr. Scofield?"

Michael smiled as he handed his menu back "yes please."

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"Large pizza with everything on it" Michael tossed back with a lopsided grin.

Sara's face lit up as she also handed back her menu "That sounds good…I'll have the same."

"Wow…You eat a lot!" Michael smiled, still a little in shook…He liked that she was willing to eat what she wanted.

"God Sara, where do you put it?" Grace asked, eyeing the doctor thoroughly perplexed "I'll just have the salad."

"Certainly…And it shouldn't be too long…I will have a bottle of our finest Champaign sent over to your table immediately" Algerno smiled as he left their presence.

An awkward silence soon metastasized over the table. Andrew was the one to break it "So?" He began, turning to Michael and Sara "How did you two know each other."

Michael turned to Sara, who had an equally nervous look on her face "Um…"

Seeing this as an opportunity, Sara spoke up, "You can take this one Michael."

Michael knew fully well what Sara was trying to do, she was trying to get him to tell Grace about Rory, but he knew that his wife would have a public meltdown if he were to reveal that information right at that moment "She used to be my doctor" he shrugged simply _'not a total lie he thought.'_

"Oh I get it" a mischievous smirk danced across Andrew's lips before he put on his best impression of Michael's voice, "Well hello doctor Tancredi!"

Michael quickly looked down and shook his head in embarrassment…Andrew hadn't even had any alcohol yet, and already he was starting "No Andrew…Nothing like that."

Sara blushed slightly before Grace caught her attention "I need to use the bathroom…Join me Sara?"

Still feeling rather embarrassed by the whole situation, Sara smiled, "Um sure."

………………………………

"I'm really sorry about Andy" Grace smiled to Sara through the mirror as they both fixed their makeup "He really is a good guy…He just has the habit of thinking that everything is about sex."

"Don't all men?" Sara laughed.

Grace giggled as she applied her lip-gloss, then, "Well not Mikey so much…He really is a gentlemen…You never would have thought it…He has a tattoo on the entire…"

"Upper half of his body" Sara finished and mentally slapped herself when she did…She wasn't supposed to know that!

Grace quirked as brow as she watched Sara suspiciously though the mirror "How close were you two?"

………………………………

"Don't give me that look!" Michael told Andrew angrily as the two men sat alone at the table.

"What look?" Andrew smirked in mock-innocence.

Michael rolled his crystal blues "The _'I'm really hoping to get some tonight' _look."

Andrew shrugged his broad shoulders "You cant really blame me can you?"

Michael sighed ruefully…he couldn't "You cant expect me to answer that."

"Okay…Spill!" Andrew ordered as leant in closer to Michael.

"Spill what?"

"The tension between you and Sara…Now I'm not going to feel completely comfortable enticing her into my apartment of pure architectural excellence until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on!" Michael grumbled.

"Bull…You could cut the tension with a knife!" Andrew pointed out before a waiter with the bottle of wine caught his attention "Good the wine is here."

"No Andrew!" Michael said sternly, taking the bottle from the other man's clutches "You know what you're like when you drink…Office Christmas party anyone?"

Andrew quirked his brow in confusion "Wasn't it the new years party?"

Michael smiled simply, as he believed that Andrew had just proved his point "exactly."

Andrew put his hand back on the bottle "Come on Michael!"

"Fine" Michael said simply as he let go of the bottle "just take it slow okay?"

"Okay mom" Andrew rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink "Damn those women take their time in the bathroom."

Michael opened his mouth to reply, when something from the door caused him to gasp "Oh God!"

"What is it?" Andrew asked, looking around the room.

"I've got to find Sara!" Michael said quickly as he jumped up from the table and ran to the female bathroom.

On his way to the bathroom, Michael ran straight into Grace.

"Mikey?" She asked with a confused smile "What are you doing?"

"Really need to use the bathroom" he lied, in a way which he thought was rather smooth "You go and keep Andrew company…I wont be long."

"Okay" she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek "Don't be long."

………………………………

Why was it, that the things that should be so incredibly simple, always turned out to be the hardest that you would ever have to do deal with? Was it just her? Or was it like that with the rest of the world?

Sara used to think she knew the answer to that…Now she wasn't so sure… She wasn't sure about anything anymore. Nothing made sense, and the things that should, only complicated the present issues further until she finally reached a point where she didn't know which way was up anymore.

But then again, her life had been like that for a while now. Every time she had thought things were finally falling back into place, that she was finally beginning to get ahead in this confusing, nameless game, something would shift, change, and it was like she was thrown right back where she had started.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling…What made it worse though, was knowing that Rory had been forced to take that ride right along with her…And even though she had tried to view her daughter as the reason for all of it, truth was, Sara had a feeling that even if her little girl wasn't here, she would still find a way for her world to be turned upside-down by one Michael Scofield.

Sara wished desperately that she was at home, snuggled up with her daughter, watching TV. She was pathetic, she knew it, but still she wished that she was there instead of studying her reflection in the bathroom of a fancy Italian restaurant, hiding from her old friend, her date and the man that had haunted her dreams for the past four years, having accomplished absolutely nothing out of the evening apart from apparently stepping in gum.

'_Why couldn't Michael just have told her?'_ Sara wondered, _'At least if she blew up here there would be witnesses.'_

She didn't even know why she felt compelled to be there for Michael when he broke the news to his wife, but caring for Michael Scofield had always been her downfall.

"Psst…Sara!"

Sara was suddenly torn from her thoughts by a loud, familiar whisper from the opposite side of the door.

"Michael?" She asked stepping over to the door and putting her ear up against the wood "Is that you?"

Michael smiled as he heard her voice from the other side of the door "Yeah its me…Hey I really need your help."

Sara quirked a brow as she turned back to the door, "What's going on?"

"Um do you think we could do this when we're both on the same side of the door?" Michael asked and he quickly jumped back as he saw the door fly open and a pair of hands pull him inside.

"Michael what is it?" Sara asked once they were both in the bathroom.

Michael looked around the bathroom, opening and closing his mouth a few times before saying, "Um…I kinda meant you go out there with me."

"Don't worry…There's nobody in here" Sara pointed out before turning to Michael once more, concern shining through her eyes "Now tell me what's going on!"

Michael opened his mouth to explain but an old women came through the door stopping him. She eyed his suspiciously for a few moments before grumbling and storming into a cubicle "Yeah, we need to go outside" Michael decided as he took Sara's hand and lead her out of the bathroom.

Once they were outside, Sara noticed that Michael still hadn't relinquished the grip he had on her hand "Um Michael…" she trailed off, pointing it out.

Michael looked down to their entwined hands for a moment, hardly believing how right it looked, before quickly pulling his hand away, and turned his head feeling slightly embarrassed "Sorry."

"Come on Michael tell me!" Sara exclaimed with a little more urgency than she would have liked…To say that she was growing very curious would be an understatement.

Michael once again pulled her by the hand so that they were now standing against a wall, hidden from the view of the other guests "Look over there at that table by the door."

Sara followed Michael's hand, before the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile "Oh its Henry and his wife Debra" she smiled as she began to walk away from Michael "I should go over and say hello."

Michael grabbed her by the arm and with a little more force than he would have liked, pulled her into his body. They watched each other intensely for a moment, breathing rapid and shallow, neither realizing how unbelievably close they were.

Michael looked down to Sara's lips, memories of the riots came flooding back to him at lightening speed…When he had lifted her down from the pipes, and the unbelievable impulse he had to kiss her, those same feelings came roaring back to the surface, desperate to break free.

The feeling of heat radiating off his body, and the smell of his cologne was enough to make Sara gulp. She stepped back slightly, blushing, turning her head from the unbelievable impact of his memorizing eyes.

"No Sara" Michael whispered, allowing her to step away from their compromising position "You cant do that!"

"Why not?"

"Look…You might not know this, but just before we escaped, I threatened Warden Pope at knife point and locked him in a cupboard in his office."

"Michael!" Sara exclaimed "Henry was good to you…Why would you do that?"

"I needed my brother" he said simply "He hates me so I cant let him see me…So I was thinking that you could distract him while I get myself, Grace and Andrew out of here."

"Unbelievable!" Sara shook her head as her auburn locks curled around her face "Damn it Michael last time I helped you I almost died…I wont do it…You should just go and apologize to Henry!"

Michael stared at his feet, and Sara almost missed his whispered words, "I cant."

"Yes you can" Sara said softly, bringing her hand to his shoulder for assurance.

Michael raised his eyes to hers for a few moments before he sighed ruefully, "Okay…I'll do it."

"Good, you cant hide forever" Sara smiled "Now, Grace and Andrew have almost consumed all that wine…Now while they seem deep in conversation, we are just going to go over and say hello."

Sara walked ahead, gesturing for Michael to follow her. She was completely baffled. Michael had tied Warden Henry Pope up at knife point…Why was he now so scared of the man?

"Henry!" Sara smiled as she walked up to the couple's table "I thought I recognized you."

"Sara!" Henry smiled warmly "You remember my wife Debra?"

"Yes I do…Hello Mrs. Pope."

"Oh dear, call me Debra…Are you here with your father?"

Sara almost scoffed "Um no…I'm actually here with…" she trailed off as she turned to notice that Michael was nowhere in sight.

Sara sighed ruefully and opened her mouth to say _'nobody'_, when Michael came up and stood by her side "With me."

Warden Pope's bushy brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline "M…Michael?"

Michael reluctantly rose his head to look Henry in the eyes "Hi Warden."

Henry just stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him for a few moments before turning to Sara in one swift moment, as if something had finally clicked "W…Wait a minute…You mean you two?"

"Whoa! No No No No No! He's married!" Sara corrected in a hurry before turning and gesturing to Grace and Andrew "Michael's wife is an old friend of mine so we're all out together."

"Oh I see" Henry looked between the two in confusion "Um Michael could I please have a word?"

Both Michael and Sara were a little shocked by the warden's request but Michael still followed Henry as Sara slipped into the seat that he had been occupying.

"So how have you been Michael?" Warden Pope asked as they walked into a quiet area.

Michael fell back a little startled, then, "Wait…You're not mad for what I did to you?"

"Mad?" Henry laughed "I'm furious…But if Doctor Tancredi is willing to forgive you for what you did to her, maybe I could do the same."

Michael smiled to himself. He was happy to hear that. He had always seen Warden Pope as some what of a father figure to him and thinking that the man probably hated him, made his stomach hurt "I'm really sorry warden, really I am."

"Well I guess that it is a little easier to digest seeing as how you were right all along and your brother was in fact innocent." Henry sighed "Look Michael, I still may have a few underlying issues with your sincerity after you lied to me, but I still believe that deep down you're a good man…So I'll get your phone number of Doctor Tancredi, and hopefully we could catch up and have a talk sometime."

"Thank you" Michael smiled honestly "I'd like that."

Henry smiled as he looked back to Debra and Sara who were laughing and seemed to be having a good conversation, before turning back to Michael, a smirk dancing across his lips "Well talk about awkward."

"How do you mean?" Michael questioned.

"Well everyone knew that there was something going on between yourself and Sara, and now you're married to one of her old friends" Henry laughed "Well I suppose I cant be angry with you Michael, after all, you have enough to deal with."

"Oh and you don't know the worst of it!" Michael sighed ruefully.

Henry quirked a brow "What do you mean Michael?"

Michael thought of his daughter for a moment, before deciding that he shouldn't say anything to Henry…After all, they were only just back on speaking terms, he didn't want to ruin that by saying that he had made his prison doctor pregnant while they were in Henry's prison "Oh nothing…Never mind."

"Alright then…I think Sara has a medical conference tomorrow so she wont be at work, but the day after that I'll get your number since I don't have a pen or my cell phone on me…Debra made me leave it at home" Henry rolled his eyes before letting out a small laugh "But you take care Michael" the warden smiled putting out his hand.

"You to" Michael tossed back with a smile, shaking his hand.

………………………………

Michael and Sara arrived back at their table to find Andrew slurring his words, and Grace giggling uncontrollably. Michael sighed ruefully as he noticed the two empty bottles of wine sitting on the table "Gracie honey?" Michael asked "How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know" Grace giggled before letting out a loud hiccup.

Michael could have killed Andrew for letting his wife drink so much, but after witnessing Andrews current drunken presence, Michael realized that Grace probably wasn't the one who needed the supervision "Okay after we eat we should go."

Their meal finished relatively quickly. Andrew finished his in what seemed like a few bites and Grace only picked at her salad and sipped at her wine even after many attempts from Michael to stop her "Okay…Lets get out of here and get some coffee into you pair!" Michael announced as he quickly picked up the bill. He didn't care that he had paid for it. The only thing he cared about was getting Grace and Andrew out of the restaurant.

Michael tried to help Grace to her feet but she fell back to the ground before Michael picked her back up again and she giggled "Sara and Andrew you guys should come back in our car…It'll be really fun."

Sara smiled "Okay Grace."

"Sssara you're sssso beautiful" Andrew slurred as Sara steadied him as he stumbled out of the restaurant "In the car, will you ssssit in the front with me?"

Michael rolled his eyes as he helped Grace into the back of the car "Sorry Andrew but you had better sit in the back with Grace…I know that you're quite capable of driving but I have become rather attached to my life."

Michael helped Sara steady Andrew into the car before shutting the door "Come on…You ride up front with me."

Sara sighed ruefully as she hopped into the car next to Michael…_'What a night'_ she thought.

"Hey" Michael said softly, grabbing her attention as if he knew what was on her mind "I'm sorry about tonight."

Sara laughed "It wasn't your fault."

Michael smiled and turned on the engine, Grace and Andrew still talking in some unknown language from the back seat. They drove out of the restaurant and back towards Chicago.

They had been driving for around twenty minutes and were in the middle of nowhere when suddenly the engine cut out "Damn it!" Michael cursed.

"Michael…" Sara began, wondering why they had stopped "What happened?"

Michael sighed ruefully "We're out of gas."

"But…" Sara began, taking in their isolated surroundings "We're in the middle of nowhere…What are we going to do?"

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally he said honestly, "I don't know."

………………………………

_Okay guys so this chap and the next one were originally going to be all in one, but this one ended up being so long, that I made it into a two parter…So I know that, that last chap wasn't very good but it was supposed to be with another one but thanks anyway for reading and please review xoxo _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **There's a lot of things that I'd like to own but don't…And Prison Break is fairly high on the list!_

_**A/N:** Okay so this chap was supposed to be added straight after the last one but it was originally going to be short but it turned out to be really long…But please leave me a review if you have a moment because I really appreciate them and ENJOY!_

………………………………

Michael sighed ruefully and turned his head to take in their isolated surroundings. He turned back to Sara who had an equally lost expression plastered across her face.

"So what now genius?" She smirked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Michael let out a small laugh before shaking his head "Why do I always have to comeup with the ideas? Why don't you step up to the plate Doc?"

Sara also laughed and shook her head causing her auburn locks to curl around her face, before she was cut off, "Whoa! Are we there already?"

Michael and Sara both suddenly jumped at the sound of Andrew's voice as they remembered that there were another two people in the car.

"No Andrew," Michael began as he watched the other male jump out of the car as fast as his intoxicated body would allow him "The car broke down…Get back in" he called out the window.

"Broke down hey?" Andrew questioned. To Michael, how anyone could possible still think when they had consumed that amount of alcohol was beyond him. "Hey I'll run and get help!"

"No Andrew!" Michael tried, but it was too late, Andrew had already begun sprinting down the deserted road, stumbling and running in a zigzag fashion. "Great! Just great!" He almost yelled angrily as he hit his hands on the steering wheel, before turning to Sara once more "Now what?"

Sara rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and slammed the door "men."

"Sara!" Michael whined, attempting to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Give me your keys" she ordered softly, trying not to wake Grace, who seemed to be falling asleep on the back seat.

Michael looked to the doctor in complete, utter confusion "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…Give me your keys" she repeated.

Michael threw his arms up in defeat and took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Sara.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile.

Michael quirked a brow as he followed her as she went around to the back of the car, opened the trunk and started to rummage around "What are you doing?"

"Stepping up to the plate" she said in deep concentration "Uh huh! Here it is!" She exclaimed, pulling out an oil container and examining it.

Michael looked at the container in confusion, then back to Sara "What? You need to use the bathroom?"

"I take back the genius thing!" Sara rolled her eyes "I saw a gas station a little while back…I'm going to walk back and fill this up and bring it back and then we can pick Andrew up…I cant imagine that he could get too far in his current…Condition."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you."

"No you stay here with Grace."

"No way…I'm not letting you walk back there by yourself" Michael said defiantly "Gracie will be asleep and I'll lock her in the car…She'll be safe."

"Fine!" Sara agreed reluctantly…She hated the fact that Michael always felt that he had to come to her rescue…Sure she owed her life to him after what happened with the riots, but she had grown a lot over the past four years, and was hell bent on proving that she could handle herself.

Michael took his keys back from Sara, and for the smallest moment their fingers met, sending electrical impulses converging throughout their bodies. He quickly pulled away his hand and locked up Grace's door, still feeling the overwhelming impact of Sara's eyes upon him. Grace's scream suddenly ended the moment "Where are you going?" She yelled.

Since he had already locked the door and windows, and knowing that his wife wouldn't have been able to hear him, Michael took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Grace's number. He was surprised when she was able to find the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone "Who's this?"

Michael rolled his crystal blues "Look out the car window Gracie."

Both Michael and Sara watched as they saw Grace's green eyes meet them through the car window…She quickly smiled and the put her mouth back to the phone, "I'm sorry I'll have to call you back…My husband is outside."

Michael laughed before sighing "Grace I am your husband…It's me Michael."

"Oh Mikey!" She giggled and a hiccup escaped her mouth and she gestured to the phone and the window "I'm talking to you here, but I see you there"

Michael let out a small laugh "Now Gracie we broke down, so Sara and I are going to walk to a gas station and we'll be right back okay? If anything happens I want you to call me."

Grace opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally she simply nodded "Okay…I'm tired…don't wake me when you get back."

And with that Grace disappeared and the phone went dead so Michael assumed that she had gone to sleep "Okay" he smiled to Sara, putting the phone back in his pocket "Lets go."

They started back towards the way they came. Sara walked on with just enough distance between them so they couldn't accidentally touch…She didn't want another _'finger linger' _incident.

A small smile played at Michael's lips as he caught up to her and watched her walk. On the outside she hadn't changed in the slightest. She still had the same think hair and soft eyes that he had grown to love, but he could tell that there was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was there.

He had seen attractive women before, women who caught his eye, but to him they usually lacked the traits that he found most desirable. Traits like intelligence, strength of sprit, passion, a sense of humor…Traits that inspired others.

He knew Sara had all those traits, and walking now along the dark, deserted road, he sensed them once again beneath the surface.

"Well tonight has been…Interesting" Sara's voice cut through the silence.

Her comment startled Michael slightly, and he looked to her with amazement shining through his crystal blues. Then after shaking his head slightly he smiled "I cant believe you're still here…If I was you I would have bailed ages ago."

Sara heard the surprise in his voice when he spoke, but she felt it too. Seeing Michael again, telling him he had a daughter, even just being here tonight. She felt something twitch inside, something deep and old, something that made her feel lightheaded.

She caught herself fighting for control…She hadn't expected for this to happen, well, she hadn't _wanted_ it to happen. She had finally moved on and he was married. Yet the feeling went on despite herself, and for a brief moment, she felt as if they were in the infirmary again.

"Trust me" she laughed "It was tempting."

A cold breeze broke the moment and chilled her, making her cross her arms. Michael noticed this and sighed ruefully as he shrugged off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

A smirked danced across Sara's lips "Gee, corny much?"

Michael laughed, the moon reflecting in his eyes "I'd like to call it romantic."

"Cliché?" Sara offered.

Michael laughed again "Okay…Deal."

He thought carefully for a moment as they walked in silence, contemplating saying what he was thinking. Finally, he spoke, "Do you ever wonder if things could have been different between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if we had of met under different circumstance."

A smirk danced across Sara's lips "Like drunk, under a bar somewhere?"

"Yeah, like drunk under a bar somewhere" he smiled, it was nice to know that she had remembered.

Sara thought for a moment, choosing the right words. She finally sighed ruefully, "I don't know…You always lied to me Michael…I suppose away from prison when you don't have to be anyone else but yourself, that you would be different, better…But those lies killed anything that was possibly ever between us."

"Look Sara, I hate myself for all the lies I told you, but think about it, if it wasn't for a lie, I probably wouldn't have even met you to begin with." She didn't respond so he continued "Truth is beautiful, without doubt…But so are lies."

Sara thought carefully for a moment, playing the familiar saying over in her mind. Finally, she smiled, "Ralph Waldo Emerson."

Michael fell back a little startled, he was hoping to use that quote to help plead his case, but of course, by another freakish coincidence, Sara knew exactly what he was talking about "You know sometimes you were the hardest person to manipulate, but other times…I mean toxic mold? I couldn't believe it when you bought that."

"Hey! I was terrified okay? I'm sorry if my thought process was a little off…" Sara trailed off as she saw their destination up ahead "There's the gas station."

They picked up their speed as they headed towards it…But when they reached it, both their hearts sunk "Damn it!" Michael cursed as he kicked a nearby rock "It's closed."

"Now what? Are we just going to have to go back and call someone?" Sara sighed angrily, leaning back on the wall.

"Not necessarily…" Michael trailed off and Sara followed his gaze to a nearby car that seemed to be deserted.

"Oh no way Michael!" Sara exclaimed "We are not stealing a car!"

Michael rolled his crystal blues "We aren't going to steal the car…Just some gas."

Sara sighed ruefully as she followed Michael to the car "Well do you know how to do this?"

Michael sent Sara a _'I broke myself, as well as a large number of prisoners out of a maximum security prison…Uh yeah, I think I can get us some gas' _look "Of course I can…Here, hand me that container."

Michael took the container from Sara, before leaning down and popping open the hatch "We need a pipe."

Sara spotted some boxes over by the wall and started to rummage around in them. She returned a few moments later with a thin, piece that would have been about a meter long "Looks like we aren't the first one's to try and do this here."

"Who said anything about _try_?" Michael smirked, putting one end of the pipe into the car's gas tank and laying down on the ground.

Sara watched as he begun to put the other end of the pipe into his mouth "Whoa! What are you going to do with that?"

Michael sighed ruefully and took the pipe out of his mouth…He was hoping that the doctor in Sara wouldn't come out "I have to suck on the pipe until I get some gas…Then I take it out and put the other end into the container and hopefully it will fill up."

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally she just shook her head in defeat "I'm not even going to bother telling you how dangerous this is."

Michael just sent Sara a lopsided grin "Well if you don't want to watch Doctor Tancredi…You could go round that corner and keep watch."

"Fine!" Sara grumbled, getting up from her knees and ducking around the corner of the station. Once she was gone Michael put the pipe back in his mouth, before suddenly stopping dead when he heard;

"Hey!"

Michael quickly jumped up off the ground as he saw the dark outline of man coming towards him "I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Fish?"

Michael gasped and fell back in complete utter shook. He open and closed his mouth, not quite sure what to say. Finally he gasped, "Sucre?"

"Oh my god man!" Sucre exclaimed as he made himself visible though the darkness "What are you doing here?"

Michael opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out…This was one seriously bizarre night "I don't think you wanna know…Well what about you…How have you been?"

"Good man, good…Maricruz, the kids and I, just coming back from vacation." Sucre smiled "Luckily they had a bathroom here...If that's what you could call it…I think we had better in our cell."

Michael genuinely smiled. Sucre had been one of, if not his only friend in prison so he was happy that he seemed to be doing so well for himself. He hadn't seen his former cellmate since his, and Maricruz's wedding three years ago…They had a one year old son back then called Carlos, but they must have had more kids since then "So Maricruz had more kids then?"

Sucre smiled ecstatically "Yeah Carlos is four now, and we also have a two year old daughter called Alexa."

"Congratulations!" Michael smiled warmly…He was desperately hoping that Sara would stay away long enough, or that would be difficult to explain.

"Thanks man" Sucre grinned, getting back Michael's attention "Well what about you? I heard you got married…Sorry I couldn't make it…I was in Hawaii when I got your message."

"It's okay…Grace and I kept putting the date back until a couple of months ago anyway."

"So no kids then?"

Michael sighed ruefully, not really knowing if he should be telling anyone this, but he felt that he could trust Sucre "Yeah…I have a four year old daughter…She's staying at a friend's tonight."

"Oh congrats man…" Sucre trailed off, before he finally realized something "Wait a minute…If she is four, we were in Fox River then."

Michael just looked to his feet in embarrassment as Sucre continued "But you didn't know Grace then."

Michael opened his mouth to attempt an excuse when Sara spoke up, not noticing Sucre "You done yet?"

Sucre opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. Finally He gasped, "Oh my…Doc?"

Sara fell back startled as she noticed Michael's former cellmate "Hi…Sucre" she said awkwardly, Michael had now brought his face to his hands.

Sucre just started dumbfounded between his former cellmate and prison doctor who was wearing Michael's jacket "What the hell? You two?"

"No no no!" Michael corrected quickly, and Sara hung her head in embarrassment "We aren't together…She's an old friend of my wife's and we all went out to dinner together and our car broke down…Since Gracie had a bit to drink S…Doctor Tancredi and I went looking for a gas station."

Sucre looked to Sara for conformation that this was in fact true. She simply nodded her head so he spoke again, still reeling from the shook "Man I always thought that you'd have an interesting life after we were let off but this is just insane."

Michael laughed and Sara spoke up "Wow Sucre…I still cant believe you got out of the charges."

Sucre shrugged "I had a good lawyer."

"No lawyer is that good" Michael said.

A smirk danced across Sucre's lips "Trust me Fish, with the money I got from selling my story…Yeah, some lawyers are that good."

"Daddy!" The three of them heard a child yell.

Michael and Sara watched as a little boy, around Rory's age ran and attacked Sucre's legs in a hug "I ran away to find you while mama was changing Alexa."

"Carlos Fernando Sucre!" The four of them heard a women yell as they turned to see her running towards them with a small little girl in her arms "I told you not to run off like that baby!"

Michael instantly recognized Maricruz but she took a good few moments to realize their presence…Obviously concerned about her son "Michael?" She said finally, wrapping her arms around him, Alexa still clinging onto her top "Fancy seeing you here." She stepped back and looked to Sara "Oh you must be Grace."

Sara almost laughed…She was sure it was only a matter of time before she woke from this bizarre dream. Not really knowing how to address herself, she simply said "Hi i'm Sara."

Sucre proceeded to tell his wife the story how Sara used to be the doctor at Fox River but now Michael's married to her friend Grace who just so happens to be sleeping in their out of gas car…The whole time Michael and Sara turning completely red in embarrassment.

"Wow" was all Maricruz could manage once Sucre had finished "Well we would be happy to give you guys a ride back to your car…We're heading that way anyway."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to impose" Sara added.

Sucre smiled "Of course it's fine…We'll drive you back and fill your car up there…Now get in…After you put the hatch back on my gas tank of course."

"Oh yeah…sorry about that" Michael apologized, pushing it back down.

Sucre laughed "Fish I owe you so much, trust me you're forgiven."

Sucre hopped in the driver's side, with Maricuz next to him holding Alexa…Michael and Sara sat in the back on the sides, with Carlos is the middle.

They had just begun to drive out of the gas station when Maricruz questioned Sara, "So Sara…Do you have any children?"

"I have a four year old daughter" Sara smiled "She's staying at a friend's tonight."

"Oh isn't that a coincidence" Sucre smiled "Both of you guys have four year old daughters who are staying at friend's places tonight…" The realization suddenly hit Sucre. He threw Michael a completely stunned look through the rear-vison mirror.

A new found awkwardness soon spread through the car that seemed to be unnoticed by Carlos who was smiling contently. Suddenly Sara's laugh cut through the silence. Michael turned to her, amazement shining in his eyes "What's the matter?"

She couldn't stop laughing, and it soon came clear to Michael that the realization of the completely bizarre situation that they were in, had finally caught up to her.

"I'm sorry…" she tried between bouts of laughter "It's just seeing you yesterday, Grace yesterday, tonight, Pope, you in the ladies room, Grace and Andrew being completely off their faces, running out of gas in the middle of nowhere, Andrew running off, trying to steal some gas only to find its from the car of your former cell mate."

Sara finally stopped and burst out into another laughing fit. This time Michael joined her. She was right…This was crazy…Even for him…This was crazy.

The little boy was the next to start laughing…He didn't even know what they were talking about. It wasn't long before the whole car burst into laughter. Michael enjoyed it…He hadn't laughed like this in so long, and he was almost a bit disappointed when they arrived back at the car.

Michael jumped out first and ran and looked in the car window to make that Grace was okay…He let a sigh of relief when he realized that she was still asleep. He went over to help Sucre with the gas, while Sara and Maricruz tended to Grace.

Michael turned back and watched Sara…Everyone was right…He was in trouble.

"You know in some states you can be arrested for thinking what you're thinking about right now."

Michael turned and rolled his crystal blues at Sucre "Well you had better tell me what I'm thinking then, because I'd hate to be arrested again."

A smirk danced across Sucre's lips "Well if you've done it before…Chances are, you'll want to do it again if it was good…And judging by that stupid looking grin on your face, it was good."

"Do what?" Michael exclaimed, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on Papi…Everybody knew that there was something going on between you two." Sucre smirked mischievously "And then mysteriously you have a four year old daughter who must have been conceived while you were in prison, and so does she."

"Okay okay I admit it okay?" Michael said reluctantly "But keep it down, Grace doesn't know."

Sucre's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline "Damn man you do have some messed up stuff to deal with."

"Tell me about it" Michael sighed ruefully as finished putting the gas into the car and standing back up so he was facing Sucre "Hey it was good to see you again."

Sucre took out his cell phone and Michael put his number in "Hey I'll call you tomorrow sometime Papi."

"Okay" Michael smiled as Sucre pulled him into a hug "Thanks for all your help man."

"Its all cool!" Sucre tossed back, letting go of Michael and yelling over to Sara who was saying goodbye to Maricruz "Later Doc!"

"Bye guys" Sara smiled as Maricruz got in the car and they drove off. Sara got in the car next to Michael and they just looked at each other and laughed.

Obviously too loud for Grace, she popped her head between the two front seats and turned to Sara, "Sara? What are you doing here?"

"You invited her!" Michael laughed, before Grace groaned and fell back to sleep on the seat "Hey can I ask you a favor?" Michael asked Sara once he heard Grace snoring.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Michael began, suddenly feeling rather shy at the whole situation "Would you mind coming back to our place just for a little while, Gracie has had a hell of a lot to drink, and since you're a doctor, I just wanted to make sure that she's okay."

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. It just hit her in that moment just how much Michael did love his wife. Finally she sighed, "Yeah…Sure."

………………………………

They arrived back to Michael's apartment to find the phone ringing. Since Michael was tied up with Grace, Sara asked "want me to get it?"

"Yeah thanks" Michael smiled, trying to get Grace into the apartment. His arms gave way as he put her down on a arm chair, having no idea who Sara was talking to.

She put the phone down and turned to Michael with a smile on her face "That was Lisa, Andrew's sister, she said that he called her to pick him up and she was just calling to say that he's okay."

Michael let out a sigh of relief "Thank god."

They both suddenly turned their attention to Grace who had just fallen off the chair. She landed with a thud onto the ground, her face pressing into the material. She raised herself up on her arms, shaking with laughter. "That…" she gasped "was awesome."

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes as he gathered Grace up in his arms "Sorry Sara…Just going to get this one into bed."

Sara watched as Michael and Grace disappeared down the hall and she suddenly realized that she was in Michael Scofield's apartment…The stylish design and a perfect mixture of modern furniture and antique pieces such as a fireplace. Oh and that view of the city was very enticing to say the least…It was easy to see why someone like Grace would be attracted to Michael.

Michael reappeared from the hall a few moments later and laughed as Sara realized that she was still wearing his jacket and for a second he couldn't believe how unbelievably right it looked on her "Do you want something to drink?" He asked her.

Sara thought carefully for a moment…Seriously considering declining the offer and running out of the apartment, but instead she smiled "Sure, whatever you're having…Um can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure" he smiled "Second door on the left."

Sara sighed as she found the bathroom and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. This was not meant to happen, and now she was in a difficult position to say the least. She pushed her loose curls behind her ear and straightened her dress out…studying it under Michael's jacket. She glanced at her reflection one more time before making her way back down the hall.

Michael was in the living room squatting before the fireplace, doing his best to coax a fire to life…He obviously hadn't seen her come in. Sara leaned against the door, one leg crossed over the other as she continued to watch him. In a few moments, the fire came alight. The flames flying through Sara's eyes like a wildfire…When she had seen it before, she had thought that the fireplace was purely for decorative reasons, but clearly, she was wrong.

He turned to the side slightly to straighten up the remaining logs, and caught a glimpse of her out of his eye "I didn't hear you come in."

Sara smiled as she backed away from the door "I know, you weren't supposed to."

Michael brushed his hands on his pants and pointed to the kitchen "I'll get that drink."

He walked into the kitchen and Sara watched him run his hand through his short hair as he disappeared.

She could hear the snapping of logs as the flickering flames lit the room. She looked around the dimly lit room and took a fancy looking throw rug from the couch and sat it in front of the fire. Leaning back against the couch, she adjusted herself until she was comfortable, watching the dancing flames.

Michael came back with the drinks, and realizing what she had done, poured the liquid into a glass each for them and sat down beside her.

Sara stayed quiet for a moment, and Michael watched the fire flicker in her hazel eyes before she smiled wistfully "Do you remember the riots? I was completely terrified!"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "There was no need to be though, I mean you had me protecting you."

"Hey!" Sara said defiantly, trying not to laugh "I had everything under control!"

Michael had to laugh. "It didn't look like you did from where I was standing…If I hadn't come to your rescue, they would have killed you…After they got what they wanted of course."

"Okay so maybe I'm thankful to you for that," She smiled "But if It wasn't for me kicking that guy's bad knee when both those inmates were fighting with you, you would have been the one that would have been killed."

"Touché." Michael laughed "I guess we owe our lives to each other then."

Sara opened her mouth to respond when she suddenly realized the close proximity that she and Michael were sitting in, when his wife was sleeping in a room, mere meters away.

"I should go." Sara announced quietly, clearing her throat before looking down at Michael's coat and laughing "Thanks for this."

Michael smiled as she handed it back to him "That's okay…Thanks for making sure I got Gracie home safely."

"She should be okay now just a bit hung-over on the morning…You know the cure though, a couple of aspirin, a lot of water, and a beer in the morning."

"Well I'll give you a ride home."

"No that's okay Michael…You stay here with Grace" Sara smiled waving her cell phone "I just messaged a cab anyway."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her, concern shining though his crystal blues…And Sara knew that with that one question, he meant more than one thing.

She smiled, trying to sound more confident than she really was "Yeah…Well I have to be…I still have to go home and organize a sitter for Rory tomorrow…I have a medical conference."

Michael's eyes suddenly lit up hopefully "Could I take her?"

Sara sighed ruefully and opened her mouth to speak when the cab's horn stopped her.

"Please Sara?" He asked her again, desperation clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Michael…" Sara trailed off sadly, softly "Until you tell Grace, I don't think you can. I don't want Rory to get hurt…"

"I'll tell her tomorrow!" Michael injected quickly "As soon as she is awake and sober I swear I will."

"I don't know Michael…" Sara started but Michael cut her off.

"Please Sara?" He gasped, stepping closer to her "I need this."

Sara said nothing, but softly nodded her head "Okay."

"Thank you!" Michael smiled in immense happiness, and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, her pulled her into a hug.

Sara was a little taken back, but let herself momentarily melt into his arms. The horn beeped again and Michael reluctantly let her out of his grasp "Really I mean that…Thank you."

"I know you do" Sara smiled as Michael walked her to the door "I'll bring her to your place around lunchtime tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye Michael."

"Bye" Michael smiled as he watched her leave. He closed the door and leaned his head back against it. As twisted as the past two days had been, one thing he knew for sure;

The secrets that he had tried so hard to hide from Grace were about to come out tomorrow.

And he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

………………………………

_Okay so I kinda got the idea for a bit of that chap from 'One Tree Hill' (great show) but I know that some parts of that chapter seemed a little rushed but it was just so long and I wanted to add it…But thanks so much for reading it anyway, and please review xoxo _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope…I'm not gonna lie…I don't own it!_

_**A/N:** Okay I just discovered something…This is my tenth chapter and nothing has really happened…Well the story is probably going to actually start now…And now since we have hit double figures I decided to have this as a defining chap in the fic…In other words, THEY ARE FINALLY GOING TO FIND OUT!…So give it a read and if you have a spare second please review…ENJOY!_

………………………………

Michael tore his gaze from his dark coffee and sighed ruefully as he looked out of the large bay window he sat in front of…It was around eight am and he could tell already that it was going to be a warm day…Well as warm of a day that Chicago could produce.

He took a sip of the warm, dark liquid and dropped his head into his hand. He hadn't slept at all…He couldn't close his eyes and relax in his queen size bed, next to his new wife.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't where he wanted to be.

He spent the whole night thinking about Rory and her precious, beautiful mother.

"Sara" he muttered into his hand. "Damn it!" He banged his fists down on the counter sending coffee over the rim his mug…He was married!

He once again sighed as the soft light of the morning illuminated the kitchen. The sunlight caught in the crystal frame that incased one of the numerous wedding photographs throughout the apartment causing the picture to sparkle in the light.

"Gracie," he whispered into one of the photographs "you're going to hate me."

All the lies he had told…He recalled Sara's look of absolute pain when he had gone to the infirmary and told her that he was breaking his brother out of prison…The look on her face when she realized that she was only part of his plan was what stopped him sleeping at night…Especially when he knew that what she thought was the furthest thing from the truth.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be so hard telling Grace as it was telling Sara…She was his wife after all.

But when it was his wedding day and he had promised himself to Grace forever, he really hadn't thought that it was such a big deal…He had done it before after all, and he hadn't thought that anything could possibly make him question his decision to marry Grace.

But he never expected Sara to storm back into his life…He never expected to feel that intense connection ever again…So he settled for sparks, when what he desired was fireworks.

"God, what did I do last night?"

Michael chuckled as he watched a very hung-over Grace hobble into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee "Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is you and Sara leaving me with Andrew and us drinking." Grace groaned, lifting her head from her coffee.

Michael went and tipped the remaining contents of his mug into the sink and kissed Grace on the side of the head "You know you look like crap?"

She cut her eyes at him in anger "Trust me Michael…That's not something you want to be saying right at the moment."

Michael gulped when his little test confirmed that his wife was in fact in a terrible mood, so that made what he wanted to say that much harder…But he had to do it…If he wanted to see his daughter today, he had to "Hey listen…There's something I need to tell you."

Grace took two aspirin before draping her arms across the counter top "What is it?"

Michael's gaze fell down to his feet, unable to look at his wife during his confession "Gracie I haven't been totally honest to you."

She gazed over Michael's anxious, tired face "About what?"

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am" he said solemnly "Actually I'm the furthest thing from perfect as you can get."

"I don't think you're perfect Michael." Grace laughed "But I'm sure what you're going to tell me isn't that bad."

Michael offered her a small, humorless smile, before returning his gaze to it's original place at his feet "I was arrested a few years ago…And thrown into prison."

"What?" Grace gasped in a mixture of alarm and disgust "What for?"

"I robbed a bank."

Grace fell back startled, then, "You robbed a bank? But why Michael? You didn't need the money!"

He stayed quiet so she continued "There's more to this isn't there?"

Michael merely nodded "Yeah, yeah there is."

He took a few moments to brace himself "Do remember hearing on the news a few years ago about the Lincoln Burrows case?"

"No…" Grace began in confusion before it suddenly hit her "Wait yeah…My dad was talking about it…They thought that he killed some important women's brother" she paused in confusion "But why does that have anything to do with you going to prison?"

Michael rolled his crystal blues "Think about it Gracie…Where else have you heard that name?"

Grace thought carefully for a moment before the realization hit her brutally "Oh My…" She tired, unable to compute her words "That's your brother!"

Michael confirmed this by giving her a small nod and letting out a long, rueful sigh "You're right, they were accusing him of killing the Vice President's brother…But it wasn't true it was all a part of this conspiracy and we tried every legal possibility to free him," he paused, struggling with the weight of his profession "So that's why I got myself thrown into the same prison as him and I broke him out."

Grace's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline "Dear God Michael! Are you Crazy?" She gasped "…Please don't answer that…I remember hearing about the story but I had no idea that it was you…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on Gracie!" Michael tried "You were the first person I had met since the escape that didn't treat me differently…I'm sure that was only because you didn't know, and I was scared that if I told you, that you would treat me differently too."

"So you're saying that I have been with a wanted criminal all this time?" Grace gasped "Michael do you know what this could do to my reputation?"

Michael's anger began to rise. That experience that he was reliving had almost killed him, and his brother, and all Grace could care about was her freaking reputation! "All the charges were dropped!" He told her, running his hand through his shot hair "Veronica cleared Lincoln's name and I was able to get out of it too."

Grace brought her hands to her hips in an angry stance "Well then why are you finally telling me this now?"

"Sara" he mumbled.

"Sara?" Grace questioned in confusion "What does she have to do with any of this?"

Michael decided to move away from the kitchen as he revealed the second part of his confession…To say that his confession, an extremely angry Grace, and the set of stake knives next to her was a little frightening would have to be an understatement.

As Michael heard her follow him into the living room he continued "We aren't exactly old _friends _so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned before cutting her eyes angrily at him "I knew it! You two were in a relationship weren't you?"

"Not exactly." Michael almost had to laugh at the irony in the situation "The prison I was sent to, Fox River, Sara was the doctor there…I still think she works there sometimes…God knows why" Michael pondered, before realizing that he was going off track "Well anyway, against all laws, and rules of everything really, we had something." Michael sighed ruefully before he admitted the next part "Gracie, when I saw her…I also met my daughter."

"What?" Grace gasped.

"Gracie…" Michael pleaded attempting to take her hand.

"Don't Gracie me!" She spat pulling her hand away, standing toe-to-toe with him, cornering him down the hall "Tell me Michael, how long have you known about this child?"

"That child has a name…It's Rory…And I only found out two days ago."

"Then why didn't you tell me two days ago?"

"Come on Gracie! I was in shock myself…I had to come to grips with it before I could tell anyone else…The only person who knows is Lincoln," he explained…She had him backed into the bedroom and was standing in the doorway blocking the exit he was so desperately seeking "I don't understand why you're upset…Rory was conceived...Hell, she was born before I even met you. This is beyond anyone's control. Why are you letting it bother you?"

Her mouth dropped in disbelief "Are you kidding me? It bothers me Michael because there is now another woman in your life, who you will always have a connection with because she gave you a child! It bothers me because she will be a commanding presence in your life…" her voice trailed off and he saw her face light up "Unless...We sue her for custody…Sara never even told you, you had a daughter…A judge wont look too favorably on that!"

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked in bewilderment.

"No," she stated with light continuing to fill her green eyes…"It's perfect…She's still young…We can make her forget about Sara…Come on Michael I've seen Rory, she's gorgeous…When she's older do you really think she's going to want a doctor for a mother, or a designer who can get her any labels she wants?"

Michael looked to her in total, utter confusion…The look in her eyes was seriously frightening. "Gracie that's wrong…Rory loves her mother more than you could ever know…I'm not taking her away from Sara…I wont take her away from Sara!"

"But Mikey I want her!" She purred and wrapped her body around his and then collapsed against him…He hit a nerve with her, though he hadn't intentionally meant to do so. He knew Grace couldn't have children. They had found out a few months ago when she had miscarried. Michael had told her that it didn't bother him that they couldn't have children…At the time, he thought he meant it, but...

"Ugh!" She screamed and pushed him away "Michael if you really loved me more than Sara, then you would help me sue her for custody!"

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss what to say or do…Had she just asked him that? "I'm sorry Gracie, but I cant do that."

"Leave!" She screamed "Get the hell out!"

"Fine, if that's what you want" he huffed…He threw on a fresh change of clothes and grabbed his keys from the side table "No problem!"

He was out the door and in his car in an instant, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly as he slowed down his speed. The road was still dewy, and he didn't want to die because his _'perfect wife' _drove him to driving in anger.

His life was worth more than that.

………………………………

Sara sighed as she crossed to her front door. The loud, continuous knocking humming through head. She brought her hand to the handle and pulled it open as a pair of tiny arms attacked her legs.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed as she hugged her mother.

Sara smiled as she ran her hands through her daughter's long, dark curls "Hey Ror, Miss me?"

Rory didn't say anything but Sara felt it on her leg as her daughter nodded her head "Good…Because I missed you too." She laughed as she rose her head to see Lucy leaning on the door frame, a smirk evident on her face. "Hey Rory how about you go put your things away in your room, while I talk to Lucy."

"Okay" the little girl agreed with a smile, before gathering her belongings in her tiny arms and starting towards her room.

"Wait a minute!" Sara interrupted "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rory suddenly turned and thought carefully for a moment before smiling "Oh yeah…Thanks for having me Lucy…I had a lot of fun.'

"You're perfectly welcome kid!" Lucy smiled as she watched Rory cross to her room before turning to Sara with a smirk "So?"

"So what?" Sara asked in confusion.

Lucy smiled mischievously "Was the date good?"

Sara rolled her eyes, then, "Good isn't really the word that I'd use."

Lucy quirked a brow "bad then?"

"Um…interesting?" Sara suggested.

"Interesting?" Lucy questioned "In what way?"

Sara laughed to herself as she recalled the previous night's events "Don't worry…It's a long story."

"Fine," Lucy shrugged her shoulders "Hey do you need me to take Rory this afternoon and tonight while you're at the conference?"

Sara blushed slightly and she pushed a few loose curls behind her ears "Um no it's okay…I already sorted that out."

"Oh okay…Katie?"

"Um no…Michael and Grace actually."

Lucy blinked her eyes a few times before crossing her arms "But I thought you said that Grace didn't know."

"Well Michael said that he was going to tell her this morning." Sara sighed.

Lucy laughed "I've never actually met Grace but from what you've told me, that couldn't possibly go well."

Sara shrugged her slender shoulders "You never know…People may surprise you."

"Okay where's Sara and when is she coming back?" Lucy quirked a brow.

"Lucy what are you talking about?" Sara laughed, watching her friend intensely.

Lucy rolled her eyes "_'People may surprise you?'_ Come on Sara you never talk like that. You're usually quite cynical…Damn what happened last night to make you so happy?"

Sara laughed at her friend in disbelief, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks "Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed "You're blushing!"

"I am not!" Sara tossed back in a huff of indignation, covering her cheeks with her hands "And nothing happened last night!"

"Yeah right!" Lucy smirked as she stepped out of the apartment "Hey I have to go but this isn't over Sara."

"Unfortunately I believe you when you say that." Sara rolled her eyes as she walked to the door with her friend "Bye Lucy."

"Bye Sara."

Sara laughed and shook her head as she closed the door, before slumping down on the couch.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Rory asked as she skipped out of her room and jumped onto the couch next to Sara.

"Well," Sara begun as she pulled Rory into a hug "You and I are going to have a girls morning and then I have that medical conference remember?"

"Oh," Rory smiled before scrunching up her tiny nose "Do I have to stay at granddad's?"

Sara laughed and shook her head. Rory had adapted her feelings towards her father. "No…I was talking to Michael last night and he said that you could stay with him."

"Really?" The little girl exclaimed, her face lighting up "I love Mikey!"

Sara smiled and in that moment she knew, she knew that Rory needed to know who her father was. She had thought that her daughter hadn't needed a father but now she realized just how much had been taken away from Rory not knowing him.

Sara opened her mouth when a loud, urgent wrapping from her door beat her to it. She left Rory on the couch and opened the door in one swift movement.

"Michael?" She gasped, taking in his troubled expression…That could have only meant one thing, Grace hadn't taken it well "Wasn't expecting to see you."

Michael ran his hand though his hair and smiled once he saw her face "Yeah I know…Grace kind of threw me out."

Sara gave him a sympathetic smile as she leaned her head on the door frame "I take it that it didn't go too well then?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "Yeah you could say that."

Sara rolled her eyes and stepped aside, allowing Michael into the apartment "Hey Ror, look who's here!"

"Mikey!" The little girl exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and attacked Michael with her arms "Guess what?"

"What?" Michael smiled as he scooped her up in his arms…Sara stood back and smiled.

Rory pulled back from the hug and her crystal blues met his "I'm staying at your place!"

Michael laughed as he put her back on the ground. He didn't want to overstep anything with Sara "I know."

Sara smiled before looking down at her watch "I had better go and get your shot then."

Michael's breath caught in his throat and he remembered when Sara would say that to him.

Rory ran and jumped on the couch and pulled up her sleeve as Sara pulled a small needle out of her doctor's bag that was sitting next to the coffee table. Michael squirmed as he watched the needle go into his daughter's arm, but it didn't really seem to bother her.

"Do you know why I have to have a needle everyday Mikey?" She asked, tearing Michael from his thoughts.

Michael smiled "Because you're a diabetic."

"Yeah because my…" Rory trailed off, turning to her mother "What is it mommy? It looks like a squished cucumber?"

Sara laughed "Your pancreas."

"Oh yeah…" Rory smiled "Because my pancreas doesn't make enough insulin so I have to have a needle with insulin in it everyday" she finished before she giggled, "Hey mommy, guess what Mikey used to do?"

'_Oh god!'_ Michael thought to himself _'Please don't tell me she remembers what I told her!'_

Sara sent Michael a small smirk before turning back to Rory "What?"

Rory giggled again and Michael's breath caught in his throat "When he was in school he used to think that the school nurse was really cute, so he used to pretend that he was diabetic so he could go and see her for a shot everyday."

Sara's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. She quickly rolled her eyes at Michael who was looking to his feet and rolling his eyes "Did he?"

"Yeah!" Rory giggled.

Sara sighed, looking at Rory and then back to Michael "Rory sweetie…There's something we need to tell you."

Michael quickly looked up to Sara, his eyes piercing into hers, asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Sara gave no verbal response, instead nodding her head and giving him a warm smile. Michael smiled back, unable to tell Sara just how grateful he was.

"What is it mommy?" Rory asked curiously as Sara and Michael went and joined their daughter on the couch, both sitting on either side of her.

Sara thought carefully for a moment, not really knowing how to break this to her four year old "Rory would like to have a dad?"

"Of course…Most of the other kids have one…But it's okay mommy…I know that daddy couldn't be with me because he has to help his brother."

"But you like Mikey don't you?"

Rory turned to Michael and smiled "Of course I do!"

"Rory did you notice how you and Mikey have the same color eyes and hair, the same nose and lips, the same hands?" Sara smiled hopefully.

Michael examined his hands then Rory's…He hadn't noticed that similarity. Rory examined him as well, noting all the similarities between them…Another surreal moment.

"Why?" Rory asked curiously as Michael moved closer to them.

"Because Ror," he began. "You're my daughter, and I'm your dad."

Rory looked back and fourth between the two for a moment, not sure what to say or do. She finally stopped at Sara "Mommy?"

"He's right sweetie" Sara smiled as she watched her daughter's smile grow "I fell in love with your dad four years ago, and you my little girl, are here because of that love."

Michael's heart suddenly stopped…She loved him!

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed as she threw her tiny arms around Michael "I always wanted a daddy!"

Michael smiled and hugged her back as he inhaled the smell of her hair…She used the same shampoo as he mother "Well now you've got one squirt!"

A single tear ran down Sara's cheek and Rory turned to her "Mommy, are you crying?"

"No sweetie" Sara laughed as she wiped the tear away and jumped to her feet "How about you go and grab your bag that you took to Lucy's last night, then I'll come in and help you find something to wear?"

"Okay" Rory smiled as Michael let go of her and she skipped to her room.

"Thank you Sara…I really needed that" Michael said, jumping up from the couch and standing behind her.

His hand rested on her shoulder from behind her back, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide "I know you did…That's why I did it."

"Mommy!"

They both suddenly jumped back from their close position when Rory's voice cut through the silence.

"Coming sweetie!" Sara called back, before turning to Michael "I'll be right back."

Michael watched as Sara retreated into Rory's bedroom and let out a long sigh. Could this possible get anymore difficult?

The realization that he was actually in Sara's apartment finally hit him. She was right…She was a pack-rat, but not in a bad way…He liked the way that her apartment was, so different to his…This actually felt like a home.

He walked around the living room and few times, then smirked when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the ashtray he had made her from a small table near her window. He put it back down and laughed, shaking his head as well.

She loved him!

Those same words echoed through his mind again…And he found himself almost hoping that she still did.

But none of that mattered…Because he was married.

He smiled as he watched Sara walk out of the bedroom with Rory's bag as her daughter followed her. The little girl was wearing a pair of jeans, with a pink top and a white jacket, and her long curls were put up in two pigtails.

Sara smirked as she handed Michael the huge bag.

"You know she's only coming for one night" he told her, trying to adjust the weight.

"Well I want to know that she'll have everything she needs." Sara smiled before pulling Rory into a hug "You be good okay?"

"I will." Rory reassured as she hugged Sara back "Bye mommy."

"Bye Rory" Sara smiled as she let her go and turned to Michael "Thanks for this Michael."

Michael smiled "Hey I should be thanking you."

"Bye Mikey!" Sara laughed and shut the door before he had a chance to respond.

Michael suddenly spun back to the door to respond before realizing that Sara had beaten him to it.

"So what are we going to do today Daddy?" Rory asked as they walked down the hall, bringing a smile to Michael's lips.

"I don't know…But I've got a surprise for you first."

………………………………

"He so still loves her!" Grace gasped, falling down onto a seat, her numerous shopping bags at her feet.

"You don't know that." Her friend Angie told her, "You're the one that he's married to."

Grace rolled her emerald eyes "Yeah and it's going to stay that way!"

"Sounds like you have a plan." Angie quirked perfectly sculpted brow.

A smirk danced across Grace's lips "When it comes to getting my own way, when have I not got a plan?"

"Well what is it?" Angie asked, flicking her long, sleek, black hair.

Grace smiled wickedly before, "Well lets just say that by this time tomorrow, Sara Tancredi is no longer going to be an issue."

………………………………

_Okay so I cant tell you how much trouble that chap gave me…No matter what I did, I just couldn't shake the writer's block…So this chap really didn't sound all that spectacular but I still think I got done what I wanted to…But thanks so much for reading and please review xoxo _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** Well currently I don't own it, but if Prison Break ever want to talk, I'm all for it : )_

_**A/N: **Guys I'm so sorry, I know that I like never update and when I promise to make it quicker, I never make good on that promise, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me…Well I know it's late and a lot of you have probably lost interest in this story by now because I never update, but please read anyway and leave me a review if you have the time…ENJOY! _

………………………………

Michael was absolutely overjoyed…For the first time in a long while he was genuinely happy. He was fully aware of the serious issues that needed to be addressed, by for today, he was just going to let them conveniently slip his mind…All he really wanted to think about today was his daughter.

He stumbled before finally getting Rory's huge bag into the back and then stopped and watched as she attempted to climb into his SUV. He chuckled and lightly shook his head before boosting her up into the car.

"Hey!" Rory pouted "I could have done it all by myself you know?"

"Yeah but I said I had a surprise for you remember?" A smirk played at Michael's lips "And I wouldn't want you to miss out on that because it closed before you could get into the car."

Rory sighed in defeat and Michael laughed before switching on the ignition and pulling away from Sara's apartment building. He smiled wistfully as they past a small lake.

"What are you looking at?" Rory asked curiously, drawing Michael's attention back to the road.

"I was just remembering when your uncle Lincoln and I used to go fishing there when we were kids."

"Oh…I've never been fishing."

Michael's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road "You what?"

"I've never been fishing" she repeated in confusion.

Michael stayed quiet for a moment, trying to get over this colossal shock "So your mom, you're friends or family, hell you grandfather never took you fishing?"

Rory thought carefully for a moment before, "no."

"Excuse me." Michael told her as he took out his cell phone and hastily dialed his brother's number "Lincoln?…Yeah I'm fine…Hey listen we have a one-thirteen…Yes I'm serious!…Okay see you there soon."

Michael put his phone away and turned back to his daughter "Are you okay daddy?" She asked sweetly "If you're sick, mommy could look after you…She's a doctor."

Michael smiled, very much liking Rory's suggestion before shaking his head of those thoughts "I'm fine…Just a change of plans is all."

Rory's bottom lip dropped "But what about my surprise?"

"Don't worry you'll get it!" Michael assured "There's just something more important we need to take care of first."

………………………………

Once they reached the lake Michael picked Rory up out of the car and put her on the ground "Trust me, you'll love fishing!" She looked out to the lake, seeming to be contemplating something "What is it sweetie?" He asked, hoping she already didn't hate fishing.

"My friend Jamie told me that when his daddy took him fishing he touched worms…" She trailed off, and Michael slapped the car doors shut.

"It's okay" he smiled "I'll touch the worms for you."

"But I want to touch them!" She gasped, looking as if she wanted to cry.

Michael couldn't help but laugh "That's fine, you can touch them."

She nodded, a smile lighting up her face "Hey daddy do you have any worms in you car?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "No I don't usually keep worms in my car…But it's okay, you're uncle Lincoln is bringing the fishing supplies."

"Well can I go look for some?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Sure." Michael smiled as he watched his daughter run off…It was only a few minutes before he saw Lincoln's car pull up next to his.

Lincoln and LJ both jumped out of the car. Lincoln went round and got little Mike out of his car seat and LJ got the fishing equipment.

"Uncle Mike!" LJ greeted Michael by pulling him into a hug…Lincoln and little Mike coming to stand behind them.

"Damn you've grown!" Michael told the now, nineteen year old LJ "How's college?"

"Good…" He begun.

"Okay that's enough!" Lincoln injected "I hate it when you two start talking college…Now where's this fishing virgin niece of mine?"

Michael laughed and looked over to Rory who was poking the ground with a stick on her worm search "Hey Ror!" He called "Come over here!"

She jumped up from her spot and ran up to them stopping to smile at the three unfamiliar males in front of her "Rory these are your two cousins, LJ and little Mike." Michael told her, pointing out the nineteen and two year old "And this is your uncle Lincoln."

"Wow!" Rory beamed up to Lincoln "That's so cool!"

Lincoln smiled to his niece "What is?"

"I wish I had a head as big as yours!" She smiled is awe.

Both Michael and LJ burst out into a fit of laughter and a smirk danced across Lincoln's lips "Hey it's gonna happen to you too kid…It's in your genes."

Rory looked down to her pants and then back to her uncle in confusion and then turned to Michael with a smile on her cute little face "Was it uncle Lincoln you helped Daddy?"

Lincoln and LJ both quirked their brows is unison and Michael smiled "Yeah."

Rory smiled up at her uncle "Wow…I'm happy you were okay uncle Linc!"

It suddenly hit Lincoln what Rory was talking about "You know kid, just for that sweet little comment, I'm going to forget about your _'big head' _comment." Lincoln smiled warmly "Hey LJ how about you take your brother and Rory down to play near the water while Mike and I get the stuff?"

"Okay Dad." LJ agreed taking the hint and getting little Mike out of his dad's arms "Come on Rory."

Once they were gone Lincoln turned to his brother with a large smile on his face "Wow…Cant say she doesn't have personality."

"Oh yeah, sorry about the whole _'big head'_ thing." Michael apologized, trying not to laugh.

Lincoln laughed "It's okay…I was more mad at you and LJ for laughing!"

"Sorry." Michael repeated, grabbing three normal, and a child's fishing pole out of Lincoln's car.

"So honestly Michael," Lincoln begun in a brotherly tone "How have you been with everything?"

"Honestly?" Michael questioned, thinking for a moment "Not too good actually…When Grace found out I swear I thought she was going to kill me."

"And Sara?"

"Well she wanted me to tell Grace."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Lincoln huffed "I think we established last time that you still had feelings for her…How are you handling that?"

Michael rolled his crystal blues "Married remember?"

"Well if you weren't married would you do anything about those feelings?" The older brother asked hopefully.

"No because I don't want to scare her off…" Michael trialed off as he heard Rory giggle and squeal. He turned and his lips twitched up into a smile as he watched his daughter run around as LJ splashed her with water "Because if I scare Sara off, I don't only loose her, I loose Rory too."

Lincoln sighed ruefully at his little bother's predicament "I'm sure it will all work out…Now come on…I'm sure I can still catch more fish than you!"

………………………………

They had been fishing for a good two hours. Between the three of them, Michael, Lincoln and LJ had managed to teach Rory how to fish with the fishing pole, but they all eventually came to the realization that she was much happier just using a fishing reel and hook, dangling it into the water to watch the tiny fish bite at it.

Not many fish had been caught…But to Michael, it had been one of the best days of his life.

Both he and Lincoln grabbed a drink out of the cooler and sat on the pier with their feet dangling in the water while LJ entertained his brother and Rory.

"Eeww!" LJ heard Rory exclaim…He turned around to find her hand in the fish bucket "They're slimy!"

LJ laughed and put down his little brother before walking over to his cousin "Yeah well when fish and water react together slime usually tends to be involved."

"Hey LJ?" Rory asked, removing her hand from the bucket and looking up to him, confusion clear in her crystal blues "What happens to the fishies swimming in the bucket after we stop fishing?"

LJ smiled "We spilt them up, then take them home and cook them."

"No!" Rory gasped before jumping to her feet and running to Michael and Lincoln "Daddy!"

"What's the matter Ror?" Michael asked, concern evident in his voice.

Her bottom lip quivered in an attempt not to cry which further increased Michael's concern "LJ said that we were going to cook the fish…That isn't true is it daddy?"

Michael quirked a brow "Yeah…Didn't you know that Sweetie?"

"No Daddy! Cant we just let them go?" The little girl pleaded as she threw her tiny arms around Michael's neck…She pulled back and turned to Lincoln "Please Uncle Linc?"

Lincoln sighed ruefully "Sorry kid but your aunty Veronica wants me to get dinner ready tonight…The fish are dinner!"

Rory frowned before running back over to the fish bucket. She lifted it up and struggled with the weight of it as she carried it towards the lake.

"Um what is she doing?" Lincoln asked his brother as they watched her "Oh god!"

Lincoln raced over to Rory just as she tipped the fish that were in the bucket back into the lake. She smiled as she watched them swim away before turning back to Lincoln.

"I cant believe you wanted to eat them uncle Linc!" She gasped, tiny hands on her tiny hips.

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak but no words were able to come out. He finally laughed "You know a shark is just going to eat them anyway?"

"I didn't hear that uncle Linc!" Rory told him, gesturing for him to squat down to her level. He squatted down and Rory filled up the bucket with water and tipped it over his head "There aren't any sharks in the lake!"

Michael, LJ, and even little Mike all burst out laughing as they watched the water drip from Lincoln's head "That's it!" He said, grabbing Rory and throwing her in the water.

Since the lake was so shallow, Rory sat up, completely soaked, but instead of getting mad, she laughed as she watched Michael and LJ tackle Lincoln from behind and push him into the lake as well.

Once Lincoln raised his head out of the water, Michael and LJ immediately held down his arms while Rory splashed water at him. Little Mike even ventured into the water and giggle as he splashed a trickle of water onto his father's face. Rory laughed and patted him on the back. Michael eventually had to let go of his brother to shift positions which gave Lincoln the opportunity to catch his eldest son off guard and trip him into the water.

"Haha…You think you're pretty funny don't you Dad?" LJ laughed as Lincoln got to his feet with a mischievous smile on his face. He began to lunge at his son when LJ quickly scooped his little brother up in his arms. "No Dad…Cant tackle me when I've got Little Mike…Veronica wouldn't like that one bit!"

Lincoln grumbled before suddenly turning and tackling Michael into the water.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed as she ran and jumped on Lincoln's back "Don't hurt Daddy!"

Lincoln laughed as he stood up with Rory still clinging onto his back. He was about to throw her back into the water when he felt her trembling "What's the matter?"

"I…I'm C…Cold" she managed through her slivers.

Lincoln pulled her from his back and around to his chest to keep her warm "I think we should call it a day."

………………………………

About an hour later Michael and Rory found themselves parked outside a building. They had stopped at a local diner to have lunch as well as change into some dry clothes that were in the car.

"Surprise time!" Michael announced. He helped Rory out of the car before they walked into the building. Rory gasped happily when they were inside.

"A pound!" She squealed happily as she looked up to Michael "I love puppy dogs daddy!"

"I know, your mom told me." Michael smiled "Well what are you waiting for? Go pick one!"

Rory's crystal blues grew wide in happiness "You mean?"

Michael smiled again "Yeah you can have one."

The little girl attacked her father's legs in a hug "Thank you so much daddy!"

"That's okay." Michael smiled as he watched her run off and start looking at all the dogs.

Michael pointed out a number of miniature poodles, Shih Tzu's, etc but Rory finally stopped on a scruffy, mutt kind of looking dog that only had three legs "How about this one Daddy? We can call him Lucky!"

Michael quirked a brow as he looked at the energetic little dog that was missing a leg. Sure, it was cute, but didn't seem like the kind of dog that a little girl would want "Okay then, if that's what you want."

Michael signed all the papers and everything before he, Rory, and her new three-legged friend all got in the car and drove back to his place.

………………………………

Michael let out a sigh of relief when they arrived back and Grace wasn't home…Michael just assumed that she was out with her friends.

He helped Rory feed Lucky and then they both had dinner. After dinner Rory decided that she wanted to watch a DVD.

"I'll get Finding Nemo out of my bag" She said, getting it out.

Michael quirked a brow in confusion "Rory we just went fishing."

Rory shrugged her tiny shoulders as Michael put in the DVD, handed her a spoon so they could share some Ben and Jerry's ice-cream and turned off the light.

The movie finished and Rory ran to the player to pull out the DVD but Michael stopped her "Um I'll get it your hands have chocolate ice-cream on them…You don't want to watch dirty DVD's do you?"

Rory quirked a brow in confusion "By I'm too little to watch dirty DVD's Daddy!"

Michael laughed as he scooped her up in his arms "I think it's past your bedtime."

Rory yawned as she nuzzled her head into Michael's neck "I think…I think I love you Daddy."

………………………………

Sara was at Michael's the next day as soon as she possibly could. To say that she had missed her little girl dreadfully would have had to be an understatement. She put her hand out and gave the hard oak door a few knocks. It wasn't long before Michael pulled the door open.

"Hey you" he smiled.

Sara smiled back "Hey to you too" she suddenly jumped back as a three-legged dog jumped up on her "Oh I didn't know you had a dog" she laughed, running her slender hand through it's fur "A three-legged dog."

Michael was suddenly at a loss for words. He had suddenly realized that he probably should have asked Sara about the dog "Oh yea about that…It's kind of Rory's."

Sara quirked a perfectly sculpted brow "So in other words it's coming back to my place?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "Yeah…"

"Fine!" Sara threw her arms up in defeat "Help me put this guy in the car."

Michael smiled as he grabbed Rory's bag "You get the dog…My hands are kind of full."

They walked back up into the apartment when Grace suddenly made an appearance "Sara!" She greeted happily, which totally threw Michael off "Lets talk while Mikey gets Rory."

Sara was a little shocked but followed Grace into the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Grace asked, turning on the coffeepot.

Sara fell back a little startled then, "I've been good Grace, and yourself?"

"Okay let's cut it with the small talk" Grace announced as she took a seat at the table and gestured for Sara to do the same "I just wanted to apologize for Mikey."

Sara was genuinely confused "Grace, what are you talking about?"

"You know? Fox River?"

"Oh he told you all of it then?"

"Yes he did" Grace nodded sympathetically "And even though I'm not excusing what he did to you, he really is a good guy."

Sara sighed and shook her head "It's okay…I've put all of that it the past."

"Wow I really admire you Sara!" Grace smiled "I mean if I found out that a guy only slept with me to help his plan, I'd…"

"Wait!" Sara injected "What?"

Grace turned on the sympathetic face once again "You know? How he only slept with you in prison to help his plan."

"He told you that?" Sara gasped.

"Of course silly!" Grace laughed "I'm his wife…He tells me everything!"

Sara quickly jumped to her feet, trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes "Sorry Grace, I have to go."

Sara saw Michael and Rory laughing together at the front door "Come on Rory, we're leaving!" She said quickly taking her little girl's hand.

"Wait Sara!" Michael gasped, grabbing her arm "What's the matter?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sara spat, grabbing her hand away "Stay the hell away from me and my daughter!"

Michael started at the door completely dumbfounded once they had left before he stormed into the kitchen "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing." Grace said simply "I was just telling her about my shopping spree yesterday when she suddenly ran out of the kitchen" she lied, handing her husband a mug "Coffee?"

………………………………

_Okay well I hit a few glitches doing that chap and I had to edit a fair bit out because of the length but thanks so much for reading and please review xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** Okay I've run out of creative ideas to tell you guys that I don't own Prison Break._

_**A/N:** Okay so this chap isn't very eventful but it's building for the next one I promise…But please read and review anyway and ENJOY!_

………………………………

Michael snatched the coffee mug from his wife and with all the anger, frustration and tension that he had been feeling, slammed it into the kitchen wall.

"No I do not want coffee Grace!" He fumed angrily, the broken pieces of the mug shattered on the floor, and the warm liquid slid down the wall "I want you to tell me what the hell you said to Sara!"

Grace backed up a little and gasped at her husbands sudden outburst "I already told you…I didn't say anything."

Michael took another step closer to her, and Grace saw a frightening look in his eyes that she had not yet witnessed "Tell me Grace, or so help me…"

Grace gulped and backed away once again, opting to give no verbal response.

"Damn it!" Michael yelled as he grabbed his keys and stormed out of his loft, slamming the door closed on his way with all his might.

He flew out of his apartment building and was almost to his car when two firm hands stopped him.

"Whoa Mike! What's the matter?" The familiar voice asked in concern.

"Please Linc, I've got to go!" Michael pleaded, trying to get his older brother to relinquish his very strong grip.

To say that the way his little brother was acting was scaring him to death, would be an understatement so Lincoln kept his grip firm "No way I'm letting you drive anywhere while you're like this…Come on lets go get some breakfast and you can tell me what's going on."

………………………………

Lincoln cut into his pancake, pushing the piece through some butter and berry sauce before placing it in his mouth. He had to lean forward quickly into his hand to catch a piece of berry that was sliding down his chin…Wiping his face off with a napkin, he smiled at his little brother "Well if you don't feel like eating, you could at least tell me what's going on."

Michael looked around the familiar fifties style diner before back to his brother "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well obviously" Lincoln smirked, looking down to his empty plate and then back again "But I want to hear it, so you don't have much of a choice."

Michael sighed ruefully…Most of his earlier aggression had left him, and he was left to wonder what had caused him to loose control like that…Well he had a pretty good idea, but he had no idea he was capable of what he had just done "No really you don't understand…I _really _don't want to talk about it."

Lincoln used his tongue to clean his teeth before folding his large arms over the table "But you need to Michael…If you don't you're just going to bottle everything up and then explode again like you did this morning."

Michael once again sighed ruefully "I think I screwed up…Big time."

"What did you do?" Lincoln quirked a brow.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Michael paused at the confused look his brother was giving him "When Sara came to pick Rory up this morning she was in a good mood and then she went to talk to Grace while I was getting Rory…The next thing I know she comes storming out of the kitchen and screaming at me to stay the hell away from her and Rory."

Lincoln's eyes widened as Michael finished his story "Well Grace must have said something to upset her."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think you're right." Michael looked down sadly "But she wouldn't tell me what…Now Sara wont even talk to me, and I have no idea why."

"Damn it." Lincoln shook his head angrily…He had always regretted setting his brother up with Grace but he hadn't thought that they would ever get married, and now all he could do was sit back and watch while his little brother's life fell apart. "Well what are you going to do?"

Michael simply shrugged his shoulders "I was just going to go over and talk to Sara, and hopefully find out what I have supposedly done."

Lincoln thought carefully for a moment, then, "No, give her some time Michael…At least find out what Grace told her before you just go over there."

As much as he hated the idea of Sara hating him, Michael knew deep down that his brother was right "Yeah, I might just go into work and try and get the answer out of Grace tonight."

"That's a good idea." Lincoln smiled "Hey I've got to go take Little Mike to the sitter before Veronica goes to work and then I have to run some…er errands before I go into work."

"Thanks Linc." Michael smiled warmly, rising from the table "God only knows what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Lincoln laughed and pulled his brother into a short hug "Yeah somehow I couldn't see that going too well."

……………………………

"I have never seen him like that Ange" Grace whined to her friend who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, sipping coffee whilst listening intensely "It was like he was a completely different person."

Angie put down her coffee and wracked her long nails along her friend's kitchen table "So did the plan work? Or not?"

"I don't know…I really don't know" Grace sighed ruefully "One one hand Sara is devastated and wont even speak to him…" Grace tailed off.

"But?" Angie quirked a perfectly sculpted brow.

Grace looked down sadly to her barely touched coffee before back to her friend "But on the other hand Michael is furious with me because he thinks I did something to upset Sara."

A smirk danced across Angie's lips "But you did."

"Yeah but that's beside the point!" Grace rolled her emerald orbs "The point is he's never looked at me the way he did this morning…And I know I never want him to look at me like that again."

"Well then you have to do something that he would like" Angie smiled "Like get him something."

"There's nothing I could give him that would make him talk to me after what happened this morning" Grace sighed ruefully.

"Come on!" Angie persisted, flicking her sleek, black hair "There has to be something that he wants, but cant have."

"Sara" Grace laughed humorlessly.

"Don't be like that!" Angie rolled her eyes "You just need to find the one thing he wants and make sure he gets it…Not Sara though."

………………………………

Sara sank down against her door, muffling her sobs against her hand as her auburn curls fell over her face.

She couldn't help the tears from falling now. She had put on a brave voice until she had gotten Rory to preschool, but she couldn't even look at her daughter at the moment, knowing what the motives were behind her conception…And that pained her deeply, because she knew that this was the furthest thing from her little girl's fault.

She wanted to scream…She wanted to yell…She wanted to cry out to the heavens and ask why she always found a way to forgive a man that constantly disappointed her, and caused her so much pain.

She jumped slightly when a loud series of knocks ran through the door. She sighed ruefully but didn't move to open it. A few moments later, the knocking sounded again.

"Go away!" She groaned in frustration.

"It's not Michael" she heard the slightly familiar voice speak "It's the smarter, funnier, more attractive brother."

"Lincoln?" Sara questioned in confusion, getting to her feet "Is that you?"

"Yeah" she heard him say and she wiped her eyes slightly before opening the door.

Sara fell back a little started when she opened the door to see Lincoln Burrows on the opposite side of the threshold.

"Hey doc!" He smiled warmly.

Sara opened and closed her mouth, not quite sure what to say. Finally she gasped "Lincoln what are you doing here? Wait, stupid question" she sighed ruefully "Michael sent you didn't he?"

"No! He has no idea I'm here!" Lincoln corrected quickly, glancing into her apartment to make sure that she was alone "Mind if I come in?"

Sara sighed in defeat and moved aside so Lincoln could enter. She closed the door behind them and turned to the older brother with her hands on her sender hips "So you were just in the neighborhood and decided to visit your old Prison doctor?"

Lincoln laughed and shook his head slightly "Well I am here for Michael actually…But I swear, he didn't send me."

Sara shook her head a rolled her eyes before turning on her heals and flopping down on her couch "Lincoln it's good that you care for your brother but I really cant handle talking about this right now."

Lincoln smiled sympathetically and joined Sara on the couch "Michael told me that you stormed out of there furiously this morning after you talked to Grace…What did she say?"

Sara sighed ruefully "I'm sorry Lincoln, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's been said to me a lot today." Lincoln joked before sending Sara a warm smile "Come on tell me…You never know, it might help to get it off your chest."

Sara drew in a shaky breath and placed a hand over her chest, grasping the heart-shaped locket that lay there "Lincoln you may not know this, but while you guys were in prison, Michael and I…" She trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

"Slept together?" He injected.

Sara fell back startled, then, "You know about that?"

Lincoln let out a small laugh "Sara let me tell you that not a lot goes on with my little brother that I don't know about…That's why I need you to tell me what Grace told you."

"Oh Lincoln." Sara gasped sadly, a tear falling down her porcelain cheek "What she said Michael did…It's so unthinkable, I don't think I can tell you."

Lincoln let a reassuring hand rest on her shoulder "Please Sara? He's devastated…So if you tell me what Grace said, then I could go and tell him, and at least then he would know what he has done."

"Okay" she sighed ruefully. "She told me that the only reason Michael slept with me in prison, was to help is plan." Sara tried to make herself sound indignant, but it came out sorrowful.

"She said that?" Lincoln gasped, his eyes wide in shock "Sara, you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"I don't know!" Sara cried, another tear escaping her eye "At first I didn't, but then I remembered how many times he had lied to me…I just don't know what to believe anymore."

………………………………

Andrew sighed ruefully as he watched his friend and college continue to bury himself in his work.

"He still in there?" Came a familiar voice behind him.

Andrew turned to his boss Stephanie Walker and nodded sadly "Yeah he must be upset about something."

Stephanie quirked a brow "What do you mean?"

Andrew rolled his chocolate browns "You know Steph, whenever anything is bothering him, he always buries himself in his work."

"I told you Andrew, I'm your boss…You cant call me Steph!" Her smile quickly faded however as she watched Michael work "I'm worried about him…I think someone should make sure he's okay."

Andrew opened his mouth to respond when he realized that she was looking right at him "Oh…" He trialed off "Yeah I'll go talk to him."

He gave Michael's office door a few small knocks before stepping in "Mike? You okay?"

Michael momentarily acknowledged his college before returning his attention to the blueprints in front of him "Yeah I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?"

Andrew shrugged sarcastically "I don't know…Maybe because you're doing that psychotic work thing you do when something is bothering you."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Michael repeated.

Andrew dismissed his friend's hostility and took a seat opposite him "Having some problems with Grace?"

"You could say that." Michael said simply, hoping that would satisfy the man opposite him.

"Well I'm sure everything will work out" he smiled sympathetically "Hey I was meaning to ask you, I really like Sara but I'm scared to ask her out again after what happened the other night…Do you think you could you know?"

Michael's head suddenly sprung up involuntary at the mention of Sara's name. He was about to tell Andrew a big, fat _'No!'_ when his cell phone went off, beating him to it.

"Oh hey Linc" he spoke into the phone "Yeah sure…Is everything okay?…Oh okay then I'll see you there."

Michael put away his cell phone and turned back to Andrew "Hey that was my brother, he wants to me at my apartment right now…I have to go make sure he's okay."

"Oh okay" Andrew nodded "I'll talk to you later then man."

"Yeah" Michael smiled grabbing his coat and other possessions "Bye Andrew."

………………………………

Michael arrived outside his apartment to find his brother already there, pacing around nervously.

"Lincoln?" He questioned "I got here as soon as I could…Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay!" Lincoln said angrily "No offence, but your wife is a psycho!"

Michael laughed slightly at the way his brother was acting "None taken…But why? Did she try and run you down with her car or something?"

"Oh worse than that!" Lincoln said, coming to a halt right in front of Michael "It's about what she said to Sara."

Michael's face suddenly turned dead serious "What?"

Lincoln was sure his information was going to send his little brother over the edge, but he didn't care, Michael had a right to know "You aren't going to believe this…"

"Just tell me!" Michael cut in.

Lincoln sighed ruefully, then, "She told Sara that you told her that the only reason you slept with her in prison was to help your plan."

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not even sure if he head heard his brother correctly. He was just about to go completely off, when both brother's turned to see Grace standing at the end of the hall, looking as white as a ghost.

"Um…I'll talk to you later" Lincoln smiled awkwardly to his brother and then to Grace before taking off down the stairs.

This left Michael and Grace alone together in the hall. Michael couldn't even look at his wife as she walked up to him. Disgust, repulsion and loathing only some of the emotions flying threw his mind.

"Mikey…" She begun.

"What!" Michael snapped in anger "What could you possibly want to say now Grace?"

Her eyes started to well with tears "I'm so sorry" she gasped.

"What?" Michael was taken back, "What did you just say?" His crystal blues shot daggers into her, "Grace do know what you have done? I'm not even going to try and explain to you what your actions have done to Sara, but you have cost me my daughter! And for that I cant even look at you!"

"Why does it matter to you how this makes Sara feel about you?" She gasped.

Michael took another step towards her and Grace gulped before backing up a bit "Don't make me answer that."

Grace struggled to get her voice under control and keep her emotions at bay, "It shouldn't matter to you how Sara feels about you!" She stepped back towards Michael and placed her slender hand on his chest, "Because you're married to me!"

"Don't touch me!" Michael spat as he grabbed her hand, threw it off his chest and Grace watched as he took off down the stairs the same way his brother had.

"_You just need to find the one thing he wants and make sure he gets it."_

Angie's words echoed through Grace's mind as she stood there at a complete loss of what to do…Michael's word's soon followed;

" _You have cost me my daughter! And for that I cant even look at you!"_

And with those words, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number "Daddy? Yeah I'm fine, but I need your help."

………………………………

"Sara!" Michael yelled out as he gave her front door a few loud knocks "Please open the door!"  
There were a few scuffling noises from inside, and Sara opened the door, causing Michael's guilt to increase tenfold.

Her hair was sticking up in all different directions as strands made their way out of a messy ponytail. Her normally full of life eyes had large, puffy bags under them, and their whites were tinged red from crying. She sniffed, regarding him with icy eyes. "What do you want?"

He gave no verbal response, instead forcing himself inside her home, and reaching out to embrace her.

As soon as he tried to touch her, Sara shook her head, placing a hand flat on his chest and shoving him away, hard, so that he slammed into the opposite wall….She found hot tears rising in her eyes. "Don't you dare!" She spat "Don't you dare try and act like nothing happened!'

"Sara…"

"Get the hell away from me!" She growled, fresh tears breaking her voice "Or I swear to God, I'll call the cops."

"Please Sara, just listen…"

"No! No! No!" She planted her hands over her ears, turning away from him before pivoting back around. "I'm not going to listen Michael! I Listened to you four years ago! I thought I meant something to you…"

"You did!" Michael injected desperately "You do!"

"Then why did you tell Grace that you only slept with me to help you plan?" Sara asked helplessly, arms dropping to her sides in defeat "I know the last time I saw you before you broke out, you said that after a while I wasn't just a part of your plan…But that isn't true is it? I was only ever just a part of the plan…Another pawn in your game!"

"No you weren't!" God, is this what it felt like to have his heart break? It had been so long…"I never told Grace that Sara! It was all a lie…And it's killing me to know that you'll never believe that!"

"I cant trust you" she whispered softly, looking at him with a mixture of hurt, regret, and disappointment. "After all the lies, the disappointment. I guess…I was wrong about you, and everyone else was right."

"Don't say that! Please, Sara, I'm sorry." His large, warm hand came up to cup her face, thumb stroking along dried tear tracks. "I don't…I never meant to hurt you…That was never my intention."

Her hand closed over his, and for one glorious second, he thought he was forgiven. That was, at least, until she pulled his hand away, opened the door, and gently shoved him out of her apartment. "You have to leave," she told him. "Before I do something I might regret, and it won't be in your favor."

"But…"

"Please!" She was desperate now, tears rolling down her face as he ached to reach out to her. "Just…just leave me alone" she told him again as she closed the door.

She couldn't hold back the tears now. That must have been one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do…Just shutting him out like that…But she just couldn't be around him at that very moment, not when she still wasn't sure what to believe, who to believe, and most importantly, what and who she wanted to believe.

She jumped when she heard the soft thump of something hitting her door, before a strange sliding sound. She went over to her peep-hole and looked out, only to see a broken looking Michael Scofield slumped on the bottom of her door.

She shut her eyes tightly at his distraught expression, and then she couldn't take it anymore.

Bringing her hand to the handle, she pulled it open and sent a surprised looking Michael spilling over the threshold.

………………………………

_Okay so I know compared to the other's, this wasn't a very dramatic chap but I really needed a break from all the drama of this fic…But I promise that next chap the drama, the twists and turns etc will be back…I don't really know how long this story is going to be but I will probably have to start winding it up soon…But thanks so much for reading anyway, and please review xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own it : (_

_**A/N: **Oh my god guys I am so sorry -gets ready to duck flying objects- I know I haven't updated in like ever, but I seriously had to re-write this chap like 4 times and then I had my major exams -Ducks- But they're over now so I promise I'll be good and update if you are still interested…But please read and review anyway even though I'm terrible…ENJOY!_

_P.S. Seriously Jen you are the best…Seriously…Thank you so much for all you help…I wont dedicate this chap to you…I'll make it a better one…You deserve it lol…Oh and Loz, you know how much you help me to…Love you girl!_

………………………………

Grace paced around the loft nervously…This was her last chance to save her marriage, and she was pretty sure that Michael would run to Sara as fast as he could if this didn't work.

A loud series of knocks interrupted her thoughts, and for the first time ever, she actually desperately hoped that it wasn't her husband coming knocking at the door.

She pulled it open in one swift movement, and let out a loud sigh of relief when she saw her father on the opposite side of the threshold.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily "Did you get it?"

Mr. Turner wandered into the loft and waved a large, white envelope in front of his daughter's face…A mischievous smile flashing over both their faces "This should be enough information to get custody taken away from Miss Tancredi…I really dont like doing this to Frank, God rest his soul, but you're my daughter."

"Thank you Daddy!" Grace squealed as she took the envelope and pulled out it's contents. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she read the information in front of her "How did you find this? I didn't even know this!"

"When have I ever let you down my little girl?" A smirk danced across the distinguished man's lips "All I had to do was type her name into the database at work and if anyone has any secrets, that baby will find them." He paused and gave his daughter a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder before walking over to the phone "I showed my buddy at the police department the information and he said that it was enough to take the child out of Sara's possession, but first they needed to receive a formal complaint that the child was in danger being with Sara."

Grace eyed the phone curiously that her father was presenting her "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Well we need someone to make that complaint" he smirked, dialing the number for the police department.

A smile lit up Grace's lips as she brought the phone to her ear.

It wasn't long before an officer answered "This is Chicago Police Department, yada yada yada…Officer Bellick."

"Yes hello" Grace spoke sweetly "I would like to report a case of an unfit parent."

Grace heard a loud groan, before the gruff voice replied "Do you have any evidence of this miss?"

"A whole file full" Grace smiled into the phone.

"What's the name?" Bellick sighed ruefully, not really that interested in the anonymous tip at hand.

Grace hesitated for the smallest second, then, "Sara…Sara Tancredi."

Bellick's ears suddenly pricked up at the familiar name and he pulled the phone closer to his ear "Just for our own personal records, Is it you who has witnessed this offence and would like to report it? Or is someone else? I need a name."

"Scofield." Grace thought carefully for a moment and she heard Bellick gasp and then sneer into the phone. Finally she sighed ruefully "Michael."

………………………………

Bellick couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face as he hung up the phone and turned to his partner who seemed to be highly entertained by the _E! True Hollywood Story _playing on the tiny black and white television at the station.

"Brad and Angelina are so made for each other" she gleamed, shifting her plump, little body in her chair.

Bellick laughed at Officer Murdoch's immaturity "It wont last."

"Oh so I guess you're the relationship expert now Brad?" She scoffed "A pretty big call considering you still live with your mother."

A smirk danced across the ex-prison guard's lips "Trust me, like I just learned…You can think that absolutely nothing will come between two people…But you're even more delusional than I thought if you believe in that soul mate crap."

Murdoch quirked a quite a bushy brow for a female "Who was that anyway?"

"Someone worried about a kid who's mother is a drug addict." Bellick explained, trying to stop the goofy grin from returning to his face.

Murdoch groaned as she got to her stubby feet "What's the address? I'll go get the kid before American Idol starts."

Bellick rolled his eyes at his entertainment crazed partner "I'll come with you…We have to take her to her father's place."

Murdoch fell back startled, then, "Brad Bellick, in the three years I have been working with you, you have never wanted to come when something little like this happens…What's the interest in this case?"

"Nothing!" Bellick replied in mock-innocence "Aren't I allowed to just show interest?"

"No you're not, because it's not like you." She smirked "This case, it has something to do with that place you used to work at doesn't it…Wolf Lake or something."

"Fox River!" Bellick quickly corrected rolling his eyes "And no it doesn't!"

"Yeah right." Murdoch rolled her eyes and she quirked the same bushy brow as she watched Bellick retrieve his gun "Er, it's just a case of un-fit parenting…What the hell do you need that for?"

Bellick shrugged as the same goofy grin graced his features once again "Cant hurt to be prepared can it?"

………………………………

Veronica let out a loud yawn as she finally arrived home…Little Mike didn't even give her five seconds before the two year old bounded up to her. "Mama!" He squealed.

"Hey there my little man!" The dark haired women smiled warmly, scooping her son up into her arms and running her hand through his shaggy, blond bob of hair "Where's Daddy?"

Little Mike gave no verbal response, instead pointing his tiny finger towards the kitchen. Veronica smiled as she carried him towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" She smiled to Lincoln who was sitting at the table staring blankly out the window.

"Hey." He replied quietly, and it was enough for Veronica to know that something was bothering her husband.

She carried little Mike to the fridge where she retrieved a bottle of apple juice. She handed it to the squirming toddler and put him on the ground before sitting across from Lincoln.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized "A friend of mine who volunteers at the church asked me to find some information about a minister they were having some problems with."

"It's okay." Lincoln mumbled again, still barely acknowledging his wife's presence.

Veronica sighed ruefully, trying to get some information out of her husband "Did LJ go back up to campus?"

Lincoln merely nodded so Veronica continued "Okay Lincoln, what's going on?"

Lincoln let out a long rueful sigh, before finally turning to his wife "V, I'm worried about my brother."

Concern shined through Veronica's eyes "Michael isn't hurt is he?"

"No." Lincoln quickly shook his head and Veronica let out a sigh of relief "You know how he found out that he was Rory's father?" Veronica merely nodded so he continued "Well after Grace found out she did something, something bad."

"Oh no." Veronica sighed ruefully…She knew what Grace could be like "What did she do?"

Lincoln shook his head and laughed humorlessly "She told Sara that the only reason Mike slept with her in prison was to further help his plan."

Veronica gasped and brought her hands to her face "She said that?"

"Yep."

Veronica took her hands from her face and brought her gaze to her husband "Sara didn't actually believe that did she?"

"Well she didn't at first, but then she remembered all the times that Mike had lied to her…She's furious with him…And of course Mike is devastated."

"Those two cant catch a break can they?" Veronica sighed ruefully "The poor things."

Lincoln quirked a brow at his wife "It's Grace that Michael is married to you know?"

"I know, unfortunately." Veronica said sadly "There's has to be something we can do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know…But I have to back into the office for a while, we'll talk about it when I get back."

"Okay." They both got to their feet and Lincoln scooped Little Mike up in his arms "Well what do you wanna do while Mommy is gone?"

Little Mike thought carefully for a moment, before, "I want to play wit' Rory."

"Okay I'll take you over there when she gets back from preschool." Lincoln smiled before turning to Veronica "Then I think I'll go and check up on Michael."

Veronica quirked a perfectly sculpted brow "How come?"

"Because I think Grace is planning something." Lincoln sighed ruefully as he leaned over and gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek "And if she gets away with it, it might be too much for Michael and Sara's fragile relationship to endure."

………………………………

Instead of jumping up quickly, Michael stayed in the same position for a few moments. His back glued to the ground, his gaze of the door frame, as Sara's slender frame hovered over his, concern shining through her hazel orbs.

Damn that look! It was going to be the death of him one day!

He normally had no problem with taking action, but with her, he couldn't do it…He froze…And it was her fault too. Her and that damn look, the one of compassion and concern…The one she gave to him and his brain couldn't compute the most basic of actions. With one look, she managed to completely crush his thought processes.

Sara opened her mouth to speak when she head the familiar sound of tiny feet running up the hall.

"Mommy!" She heard Rory's familiar voice, and she laughed as she watched her daughter trip over Michael and land on his chest. "Daddy?" The little girl asked curiously "Why are you laying in our door way?"

Michael laughed as he picked himself as well as Rory off the ground…He really didn't have an answer to that "How did you get home?"

"Claire's mom dropped me off" the little girl explained, taking off her school bag.

"Um Rory honey, can you go and put your bag away and play with your dog while I talk to Daddy?" Sara asked her little girl, and Michael wasn't sure if he would enjoy the up-coming confrontation or not.

"Okay" she agreed, as Michael and Sara watched her go to her room and empty her lunchbox to feed the remaining contents to Lucky.

Once she was gone, Sara turned to Michael. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud wrapping at the door beat her to it. Sara sighed ruefully and crossed to the door. She pulled it open in one, swift movement, and couldn't help but gasp at the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Who is it Sara?" Michael asked in concern.

She gestured for him to come see for himself, and now it was Michael's turn to gasp.

"Bellick?" He questioned angrily, his eyes shooting daggers into the man that had caused him so many problems four years ago "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bellick snickered as he physically forced himself into the apartment and gestured for his partner, Officer Murdoch to do the same "I should be askin' you the same thing Scofield" he smirked before turning to Sara and winking "Hey Doc…Always a pleasure."

Sensing Sara's discomfort, Michael stepped in front of her "Shut the hell up Bellick, and tell us what you're doing here!"

A smirk danced across Bellick's lips "Oh I think you have a pretty good idea Scofield."

"Michael?" Sara asked in confusion "What is he talking about?"

"Yeah Michael," Bellick mocked "Why don't you tell her what you're talking about?"

Michael rolled his crystal blues at Bellick before turning to Sara "Seriously, I have no idea."

An angry silence soon spread between the three individuals and Bellick's oblivious partner. A giggle from Rory's room drew a snicker from the ex-prison guard's lips. "Go get her" he told his partner, gesturing to the little girl's door.

"Excuse me?" Sara gasped, stalking across the room and physically throwing herself in front of Rory's door "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Michael watched on equally perplexed. Different questions flying through his mind at lightning speed…The very least of them how Bellick had become to be a cop. What the hell was he doing there?

A smirk danced across Bellick's lips "You always thought that you were too good for me Doc…I mean even in a treatment centre when I told you about the job at Fox River, you were still able to reject my Red Lobster gift certificate offer."

Michael fell back startled…Now that was something he hadn't known.

Sara rolled her hazel orbs, her strong stance never budging from her daughters door "Just tell me what the hell you're doing here Bellick!"

"That's Officer Bellick to you." He told her, his lips twitching up into a small smile "So all these years you were thinking that you're too good for me, but then today I receive a tip from a concerned citizen who was worried about your child being in your care."

"What?" Michael asked angrily, joining Sara by the door "Who?"

Bellick snickered and shook his head slightly "Wow…I have to say, you are good Scofield."

Sara suddenly turned to Michael, confusion shining through her eyes. Officer Murdoch spoke up after sensing the tension in the room "We were given a tip off that you have had problems with narcotics in the past…I'm sorry miss, but until we check you out, I'm afraid we are going to have to remove the child from your custody."

Sara opened and closed her mouth; then opened it and closed it, not quite sure what to say…Who had even known about that? Finally she gasped "But…How? You cant do this!"

"Is that so?" Bellick smirked "Just watch me!"

He attempted to shove her aside, but Sara lunged back into position…Protective anger taking over as her voice raised a few notches in a blatant challenge, and she got right back into his face. "You are going to have to get through me!"

Bellick quirked a brow "Is that a threat Doc?"

Sara's gut twisted in disgust as she saw that look in his eyes…One that stated all too clearly how much he apparently was liking that possibility. She didn't answer him…Didn't give him the opportunity to strike first. Grasping him by the shoulder, she put her entire body into it, and brought him down into her oncoming knee, all in one smooth, incredibly fast movement. He never even had a chance to protect himself.

She hit him as hard as she could, feeling a moment of grim pleasure as she heard the sound he made as all the air went out of his body…And then watched as he stumbled backwards into the opposite wall.

Bellick pushed himself off the wall, anger seeping through his veins. He turned back to Sara ready to respond. He was about to push her to the side when Michael grabbed her from behind, pulling her slender form into his chest.

Sara cried as both she and Michael watched Officer Murdoch pull Rory by her tiny arm out of the room "Mommy?" The little girl gasped "What's happening?"

Michael held tightly onto Sara as she fought against him…God this must have been killing her…It was killing him.

Murdoch handed Rory over to Bellick, and the little girl screamed in protest "Let go of me!"

It took every ounce of Michael's strength not to beat the hell out of Bellick for doing that to his daughter but he knew that would require him to let go of Sara, and he knew it was in everyone's best interests for him to hold onto her.

Michael's heart ached as he watched them leave, and he could still hear Rory's muffled screams in the distance. Sara continued to fight against him, but finally gave in and cried against his chest.

She held on to him as tightly as she could…Clung to him like he was the only solid thing in a world turned upside down…Like she had been thrown out into a raging, storm-tossed sea, and he was her only lifeline.

Body shuddering with the weight of her tears, she positioned her face into the warm curve where his throat met his shoulder, and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. If she could have somehow or other managed to insert her body under his skin she would have.

One of his arms ran up her back, his palm pressed against her shoulder-blade, holding her to him snugly, while the other cupped the back of her neck tenderly, the unbelievable strength in his fingers muted as they smoothed down her hair.

"It's okay" he soothed "I'm going to go fix this."

His voice was enough to pull Sara back to reality as jumped out of his arms quickly, tears still streaming down her cheeks "Who would do this Michael?" She managed through her sobs.

"I don't know" he sighed ruefully "But when I find them…"

"You'll what?" Sara injected.

"I don't know." Michael once again repeated…He looked to Sara again, suddenly missing the closeness of her body "Are you going to be okay?"

She just started at him in complete disbelief, and Michael suddenly realized what a stupid question that was. He crossed to the door, before turning back to her "I promise Sara, I'll fix this."

………………………………

Michael sped in his car away from Sara's apartment…What kind of a sick person would do this? As much as he knew, Sara had been clean since before Rory was born.

His cell phone started beeping loudly and he almost threw it out the car window when he saw _'Grace'_ on the caller Id.

He sighed ruefully as he flipped it opened "What is it Grace?"

"Mikey what's going on?" He heard her gasp.

"Whoa Grace slow down…What are you talking bout?"

"These cops just brought Rory over here…They said since you were her father she was in our custody until they checked out Sara for some reason…"

Grace didn't even get the chance to finish as Michael hung up the phone. He turned the car back around suddenly.

For once he could actually make things right.

………………………………

Sara started at the door and was no longer able to control herself. The sobs that she had been swallowing escaped her mouth.

She was desperate for anything to numb the pain, as her life flashed before her eyes. Rory was really the only good part, the only bright light in her otherwise miserable existence…And now she was gone, and she was left to wonder who would do this to her? Take away the only thing that made her get up of a morning…Who had even known about her addiction?

In her whole life, there was only one thing apart from Rory that never let her down, and it was laying mockingly in her doctor's bag.

Her shaking hands reached down to the bag to retrieve what she was looking for. She unsteadily opened the bottle of morphine and filled the needle.

And through her tears she could barely see her arm as she searched for a vein.

………………………………

Michael raced up the stairs to Sara's apartment…He didn't even look up when he ran into someone. He merely mumbled a little, "Sorry."

"Whoa Mike!"

Michael looked up startled to see his brother holding onto Little Mike "Lincoln?" He questioned "What are you doing here?"

"Little Mike wanted to see Rory." The older brother explained "But it's really wired, I kept knocking on Sara's door but nobody answered…I just thought she was out but then the door man said she hadn't left all day."

"Oh god!" Michael gasped as he ran past his brother and up to Sara's apartment…His heart thumping violently within his chest.

He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

………………………………

_Okay guys so I know after I made you wait that long I should have really given you a better chap, but this one really needed to be done…But thanks so much for reading and please review xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Prison Break, I would have to come up with a new episode every week…I think all you guys know that I am completely unable to do that._

_**A/N:** Ok so I was reading this fic the other day and I discovered that I contradicted myself twice…Firstly I said that Grace had and older sister and then that she was an only child, then I said that the Governor was alive and then that he was dead…But yeah, it doesn't really matter lol but Grace is an only child, and Frank is dead…But please R and R and ENJOY!_

_P.S: Jen you helped me a heap with this chap…This one is dedicated to you : )_

………………………………

Grace let out a loud groan of frustration as she pulled Rory by the arm into a shop.

"Honestly Rory will you stop straggling?" She exclaimed angrily "I have to buy a whole new wardrobe before I leave for Paris! And with you here lagging along, I'm not going to be able to do that!"

Rory snatched her hand back once they were inside a fancy clothing boutique and looked up to Grace in confusion "But why do you need to get a whole new wardrobe Grace? Is your other one broken?"

"No honey its an expression." Grace rolled her emerald orbs "It means that I have to get all new clothes for my business trip."

"Why?"

"To look good."

The little girl quirked a brow "But who do you need to look good for? You're married to my Daddy…You only need to look good for him, and he's not going."

Grace giggled slightly at her stepdaughter's innocence "Here" she said, checking it was her size before showing it to Rory "Do you like this one?"

Rory studied the teal colored fabric. "That's a very small top Grace."

"No honey…That's a dress." Grace laughed.

Grace contemplated the teal dress for a few moments, before something from the _'Little Miss_' section caught her attention. She once again grabbed Rory's arm, and pulled her in the direction.

"Oh these would suit you." Grace smiled, holding a pair of tiny leather pants up to Rory "Those little boys would go wild if you wore these to preschool."

Rory scrunched up her tiny little nose at the pants in disgust. "I'd rather lick a dead seal."

"You know, it's a shame we didn't get you away from your mother faster." Grace sighed in annoyance. "You could have been so different…But I guess it doesn't matter since I'm your mother now."

"You're not my mother!" Rory spat, and a timid shop assistant backed away quietly.

"Don't you dare cause a scene!" Grace hissed furiously through gritted teeth.

The little girl looked up to the huge clock that hung on the shop wall before turning back to Grace. "I have to have my shot!"

"And?" Grace asked with a shrug "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Take me to see my mommy…She has to give it to me."

"No! There's no way in hell we are leaving this mall until I have everything I need…Especially when it's for you to see Sara."

Rory gasped before smirking. "Well I'm sure Daddy will like your new clothes Grace…I'll make sure I tell him that we couldn't leave until you got them…We even missed my shot."

Grace once again groaned in frustration "Fine…But you get it, and we leave."

………………………………

Michael paced quickly towards Sara's apartment…The same violent thumping still present within his chest as he reached her door.

He hastily gave it a few loud knocks, his hands trembling ferociously as he waited for her to answer.

He continued to wait, before sighing in defeat and impulsively kicking the door opened.

Once inside his eyes darted across the room in search of her, and his heart rate increased dramatically when he found no sign of her.

He slipped down the hall to her bedroom, and his heart broke when he heard her muffled cries from behind her closed door.

He pushed the door opened silently to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, her back towards him.

Sara's head suddenly turned to the door, as if she could sense Michael's presence. He gave her a weak smile, afraid to let her see the real emotions he was feeling as he realized that it must have been a false alarm.

She didn't smile back however, she looked more terrified to see him rather than happy. Her hazel eyes widened suddenly, as if she had just been caught red-handed…Guilt was unmistakably shining through her features.

Michael blinked and moved his gaze to the rest of her body. The realization suddenly hit him brutally, and he felt sick to the stomach…The tip of the needle was pressed slightly into her arm.

"Michael." Sara whispered softly, as he barged into the room. She quickly pulled the needle out of her arm and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Michael raced over to her, and took her arm in his hands "Sara…What did you do?"

"I…I'm so s…sorry." She managed to stammer through her tears "Rory's gone."

She said it so sadly that Michael had to look away…The pain in her eyes reminded him vividly of a number occasions in the infirmary. He looked down to the needle and blinked a few times in uncertainly as he picked it up and studied it. "You didn't take any?"

"No…You stopped me before I could." She cried, her tears falling from her face onto his tattooed arm.

"Thank god." Michael gasped as he took her face in his hand and willed her to look at him "Sara what the hell were you thinking? If you have had taken that morphine, you may as well have said goodbye to your chance of getting Rory back."

"I know." She sniffed and turned her head away slightly "I just needed an escape…If you had just lost the most important thing in the world to you, you would understand."

Michael's lips twitched up into a small smile "Trust me, I do."

Sara smiled back momentarily before dropping her eyes from the overwhelming impact of his. "What are we going to do Michael?"

"I don't know." Michael responded honestly, standing up from the bed and running his hand through his short hair. "I still don't understand why you were going to take that morphine Sara…You knew what was at stake…This is hard enough on me without having to be worried about you…I thought you were stronger than that."

Sara's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger on disappearing into her hairline. "Excuse me? Hard on you? I just lost my daughter…My only remaining family member…The only reason I want to get up of a morning, and you think this is hard on you?"

As soon as the words had left Michael's mouth, he had desperately wished that he could just reach onto the air and pull them back. "Sorry, that came out wrong…"

"No!" She cut him off "What did you mean by it?"

"Sara I'm married." It was a simple statement that spoke volumes of their situation. "I'm married, but since you stormed back into my life a few days ago, I've been feeling things that I haven't felt the entire time I have been married, and I'm sure that isn't just because we share a child."

Sara's bottom lip began to quiver. _"No!"_ She told herself…She was not going to fall apart, especially since she had spent the past four years proving to herself that Michael Scofield no longer affected her. "What are you trying to say Michael?"

"I'm married Sara!" He said in a huff of indignation. "I don't want to be looking at you and get thoughts that I should only get when I see my wife…I don't want to get jealous when I see you with Andrew…Hell I don't want to be lying in bed with my wife and wishing with every fiber of my being that it was you!"

Sara opened and closed her mouth, then opened it, and closed it, not quite sure what to say…She had no idea he felt that way. Finally she sighed, "Why are you telling me this Michael? Like you said, you're married…So what you just said cant change anything."

"I know, I know." Michael responded quickly with a nod "But since Rory will be staying with me for a while, I think we owe it to her to get along."

"What's the point Michael?" Sara threw her arms up in defeat. "Every time we think things are finally falling back into place, that we are finally beginning to get ahead in this confusing, nameless game, something shifts, changes, and it's like we are thrown right back where we started from."

"Don't be so cynical all the time." Michael rolled his crystal blues "Maybe we could give the friends thing another try."

"Friends?" Sara quirked a brow "Um no…You and I cant be friends."

"Why not?"

"Because Michael, friends don't share a child…They don't leave the door unlocked for the other to escape from a maximum security prison…Hell anyone with a history like ours cant be friends."

"Well we are just going to have to forget about all that other stuff then." Michael shrugged. "Start fresh."

Sara laughed humorlessly "Well it might be easy for you, but I just cant forget what happened."

Michael shook his head slightly and smiled. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult for me?"

"Because," Sara smirked "someone has to call you up on your shit."

Michael had to laugh "Oh trust me, I have Grace for that."

………………………………

From the other side or Sara's door, Lincoln was listening to the exchange intensely…After realizing what his brother had been implying when it came to Sara not opening her door, he had taken Little Mike to his buddy's house before heading back to Sara's, knowing from first hand experience how hard it must have been for her dealing with her addiction.

He had heard his brother yell at her…Their voices then turned to a whisper, and then you guessed it, more yelling.

'_What the hell?" _Lincoln thought…He'd never heard Michael yell at a women before…Sara must have really made his blood boil.

Lincoln had always liked the doc though…Given her position as the well educated Governor's daughter, it would have been easy for her to treat the other cons as well as himself just as low as Bellick had…But every time she had spoken to him in prison, kindness and compassion were really the only feelings he ever gotten from her.

He smiled when he realized that Sara was able to hold her own against his little brother, a task that he had never been able to do without using his fists…His smile turned into a grin when he heard her yelling, and giving him a hard time.

_'Shame.' _He thought to himself. He knew his little brother deserved someone who challenged him, who made him feel, no matter how strong or unwanted the emotions were, and from what he could hear, Sara certainly did that for Michael. Sure, Grace challenged him…But with Grace it wasn't a challenge for Michael, if she didn't get her own way, it was a full-on blood-bath.

Lincoln sighed ruefully and left the door. He made his way out of Sara's apartment when he ran into a very pissed off looking Grace, clinging tightly onto Rory's hand.

"Lincoln." She regarded him with an icy stare.

"Grace." Lincoln greeted awkwardly, before smiling down to Rory "Hey kid."

Rory smiled and opened her mouth to reply, before Grace cut her off "Please stay away from my stepdaughter Lincoln."

Lincoln sighed and continued away from Sara's apartment, before turning back for a moment. "Good to see you too Grace…Oh and if you didn't know, I was the one that told Mike what you said to Sara."

"I figured." Grace rolled her eyes before pulling Rory to Sara's apartment.

Lincoln smirked as he continued on his path, almost hating the fact that he wasn't going to see Grace's reaction when she found her husband in Sara's apartment.

………………………………

"You should go." Sara smiled to Michael, feeling quite emotionally exhausted "I don't think the dog has had a bath since we got him…I had better give him one before he gives me fleas."

Michael opened his mouth to respond, when a loud rapping at the door stopped him. Sara brushed past him and her breath hitched as she made her way down the hall. She didn't even get the chance to open the door fully before two tiny arms attacked her legs.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she hugged her daughter back "Rory."

The little girl clung to her mother tightly and Sara ran her hand through Rory's long, dark curls. "Please don't make me go back with her Mommy." She gasped "I want to stay here with you."

"I told you…We get your shot and we leave." Came Grace's familiar voice.

Sara didn't even realize that Grace was also in the room. She held tighter onto Rory protectively, and her heart rate increased greatly when she saw Michael emerge from the hall.

Grace gasped and then used her eyes to shoot daggers into her husband once she realized that he was there.

"Um lets go get your shot." Sara told Rory as she carried her daughter back down the hall and into her bedroom.

"Grace this isn't what it looks like." Michael told his wife once he heard Sara's bedroom door close.

"I see you come out of Sara's bedroom, and you both look hot and flustered." Grace crossed her skinny arms over her chest "Unless you two were playing dress up with her clothes, I think I know what it looks like."

Michael rolled his crystal blues. "If you don't trust me, then I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer."

Sara then reappeared from the hall pulling and very reluctant Rory by the arm. "Can I have a word Grace?"

Grace thought carefully for a moment before nodding. Sara gestured for her to join her in the kitchen, leaving Michael with Rory.

"Hey I need you to tell your mom something." Michael told his daughter once they were alone.

"What?"

"I need you to tell her that we bathed Lucky when you were at my place after we got him."

"But why?" Rory asked in confusion.

Michael thought carefully for a moment, then, "Because we don't want him to have a bath."

Rory quirked a tiny brow. "Why not? He'll get dirty and smelly and he'll get fleas…Mommy will have to find another place to stay while the bug man comes."

"Exactly." Michael smiled.

Sara and Grace both the reemerged from the kitchen, and Michael went straight over to Grace. "What was that about? You didn't upset her again did you?"

"Relax." Grace rolled her emerald orbs. "We were just sorting out the details for Rory's shots."

"Good." Michael said as he turned and looked to his daughter who was talking to Sara.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked "Daddy said that you were going to give Lucky a bath, but you don't need to…We gave him one the day we got him, so he'll still be clean."

"Oh?" Sara quirked a brow in confusion, wondering why Michael would tell Rory about bathing the dog "Okay then." She smiled "Less work for me then."

Rory smiled and put her arms around Sara's neck into a hug "I love you Mommy."

Sara hugged her daughter back tightly. "I love you too."

Grace cleared her throat and Sara took the hint to let go of her daughter. "Sara please let go of her."

"Gracie!" Michael said through gritted teeth, feeling rather angry and embarrassed.

"What?" Grace asked "We need to be leaving…I have a lot to pack before I leave tomorrow."

Michael opened his mouth to make her apologize but Sara beat him to it. "It's okay." She smiled, but Michael could tell she was about to cry. "Bye you guys." She said sadly as she opened the door for them.

"Bye Mommy." Rory managed before Grace pulled her away.

"Bye Sara." Michael tried to meet her eyes to see if she was okay, but she dodged his glance.

"Bye Michael." She said sadly before closing the door. She leaned back on the hard oak and trembled with an effort not to cry as her phone started ringing.

She picked up the ringing device, not even bothering to check the caller Id. "Hello?"

"Sara girl, it's Katie." Her friend and colleague spoke into the phone "I just heard what happened with Rory…Are you okay?"

Sara tried to sound indignant but it came out sorrowful. "Yeah…Well as okay as I can be under the circumstances."

"I'm so sorry." Katie said sympathetically "Let me take you out tonight…Get your mind off everything."

"No offence," Sara sighed sadly "but nothing you say can take my mind off the fact that I lost my daughter."

"No," Katie agreed "but large amounts of alcohol might."

Sara thought carefully for a moment…Maybe going out and having a few drinks would help a little. "Okay…But just for a little while."

"Great!" Katie beamed into the phone "I'll meet you at that bar near Fox River at seven…Bye Sara."

"Bye Katie." Sara said as she put down the phone.

She wandered over, and slumped down on her couch. After a few moments she became increasingly itchy.

'_What the hell?' _She wondered before it finally clicked _'Damn it!'_

………………………………

Michael sighed in frustration as he re-entered his loft.

Grace and Rory had argued and fought all the way home, and they were still going at it as they arrived.

"You're a witch!" Rory exclaimed once they were all inside.

Grace brought her hands to her tiny hips and got right down in Rory's face in a blatant challenge. "Well then you're a little bitch!"

With that Rory lunged at her, kicking her legs and hitting her stomach.

"Whoa! You guys have to stop this!" Michael yelled as he pulled Rory off Grace "Grace you're the adult here…Start acting like it!"

Grace gasped in shook "Michael put her down! We need to talk!"

Michael rolled his eyes and put Rory back down and followed Grace to where his daughter was out of earshot. "What?"  
"You need to stop doing that." Grace spat angrily.

"Doing what?"

"Taking her side over mine!"

Michael looked at his wife in disbelief "But I agree with her!"

"Need I remind you Michael of how much power my father has?" Her eyes cut at him angrily "One little phone call and when we get a divorce, Rory will be with me!"

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Michael scoffed "Do you think she will want to go with you? Ror cant respect someone who she considers an equal!"

"Well guess what? She doesn't have a choice." A smirk danced across Grace's lips as she walked away "Rory wash up for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" The little girl yelled back angrily.

Michael watched as Grace's anger began to rise. "Fine! I really couldn't give a damn if you eat or not!"

"You're the one who needs to eat something!" Rory spat and Grace gasped "Look at you! You're too skinny…It's ugly…All your bones are sticking out!"

Grace fumed in anger and turned to Michael…Remembering her threat he sighed ruefully, "Rory, say sorry to Grace."

"What?" Rory gasped "Why?"

"Just do it." Michael said sadly, unable to look at the pain in his daughter's eyes. "That wasn't very nice what you said."

"I hate both of you!" Rory cried as she ran down the hall to the room she was staying in, slamming the door after her.

"Thank you…" Grace trailed off.

"Don't." Michael injected "I'm going out."

He grabbed his keys off the table and within two minutes he was in his car. He sighed, wondering where he was going to go. His cell phone beeped, bringing him from his thoughts. He viewed his phone which read, _'One Message Received'_. He hit enter and realized that the sender was Sucre.

His lips twitched up into a small smile as he opened the message;

_-Yo Papi, wanna meet up at that bar near Fox River?-_

Michael thought carefully for a few moments, before hitting reply and writing;

_-Ok.-_

………………………………

Sara wandered into the bar and pulled herself up onto a bar stool. She took in the atmosphere…She couldn't remember the last time she had just been out to a bar like this…If being a single parent losses you anything…It's your social life…Not that she really had one to begin with, she admitted reluctantly.

She drummed her fingernails along the counter hoping the bartender would come by…She was a little early but she was sure Katie wouldn't mind if she started without her.

"Hey beautiful." Came a familiar voice from the bar stool beside her.

"Andrew." Sara smiled, turning slightly to face him "I was meaning to ask Michael if you were okay…You kind of just ran off the other night."

Andrew laughed, feeling rather embarrassed "Yeah I feel really stupid about that…I made a resolution to cut back a bit on my alcohol consumption after that night."

Right at that moment, the bartender interrupted "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a beer." Andrew said automatically.

Sara rolled her hazel eyes and laughed slightly…So much for the resolution. "I'll have the same."

"Sure thing." The bartender smiled as he walked off.

"So did Michael give you my message?" Andrew asked hopefully once he was gone.

Sara was genuinely confused. "What message?"

"I asked him would he set up another date for us." Andrew looked down, suddenly feeling rather ashamed "I would have done it myself, but I didn't know how you felt about me after I made an idiot of myself in front of you the other night."

"No," Sara thought carefully for a moment. "He never mentioned it…And you weren't an idiot."

"Probably a lot on his mind." Andrew concluded and Sara nodded in agreement "So how about it?"

Sara fell back a little startled "Oh, a date?…Sorry Andrew, it's not you…I just have a lot of bad things happening in my life at the moment…I'm sorry, but I don't really think I could deal with a relationship right now…It's been so long."

Although he seemed a little disappointed, Sara was pleasantly surprised when he took the rejection well "You don't need to explain Sara…I kind of had a suspicion that there was something going on between you and Michael anyway."

"What?" Sara blinked a few times in uncertainty. "No, there's nothing going on…He's married Andrew."

"No I wasn't implying anything like that Sara." Andrew reassured sensing her unease "He never actually told me how you guys knew each other, but I can tell it was pretty intense."

Sara brushed slightly and Andrew smiled, knowing that he had hit the nail right on the head "You know it sucks…Every women I have ever liked, Michael has somehow had some claim to them."

Sara quirked a sculpted brow in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" Andrew asked.

"My lips are sealed." Sara promised.

Andrew looked down slightly before confessing, "Okay I used to like Grace…I kind of still do."

"Wow." Sara's brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline "Why?"

Andrew had to laugh "Yeah I know she can be a little immature and insensitive at times, but I don't think Michael really sees her for who she is."

"No offence, but he is married to her…I think he knows her."

"Don't get me wrong, I know Mike thinks that Grace is great,…But to him, I feel like she will always come in second to someone else."

Katie then cleared her breath to announce her presence.

"Oh hey Katie." Sara smiled "You remember me telling you about Andrew."

Katie looked down to the man for a few moments, and then quickly back up to Sara "Oh…This is the one that Scofield didn't want you to go out with?"

"Sorry what was that?" Andrew asked "Hey I'll let you ladies talk…It was good to see you again Sara."

Sara let out a sigh of relief that Andrew hadn't heard what Katie had said "Yeah you too Andrew…Have a good night." She silently thanked God when the bartender came by and presented her with her drink. "Thanks" she smiled. He quirked a brow at Katie in confusion and handed her Andrew's drink before shaking his head a walking off.

"So?" Katie smiled sympathetically "Really, how are you coping?"

Sara took a long sip of her drink before putting it back on the coaster in front of her. "I really don't want to talk about that tonight…" she trailed off as something, or someone more appropriately, from the door caught her attention. "Oh, God." She gasped.

"What?" Katie asked in confusion as she watched her agitated coworker suddenly drop her head, in an attempt to look inconspicuous. She moved her gaze to the door, and gleamed "Oh my, is that Scofield and Sucre?" She suddenly however gasped when she realized what was causing Sara's unease. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"We need to leave." Sara announced to her nurse suddenly once the two males had passed by and made their way up to the bar, a few seats away "I cant handle this tonight."

Katie looked over to the two ex-prisoners and gulped slightly when Sucre spotted them. He sent her a smile before elbowing a slightly depressed looking Michael in the ribs. Michael looked up, and Katie saw a number of emotions flash across his face when he saw Sara. "Well they have seen us now…It would look too obvious if we just left."

………………………………

Michael sighed repentantly and took a large sip of his drink once he realized that Sara was choosing to cope with the situation the same way as he was…Get rip roaring drunk with the type friend that wouldn't let you forget about it in the morning.

"You know this is good for me that they're here." Sucre smiled.

Michael quirked a brow in confusion "Really? Would you care to enlighten me as to why?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about the Doc." He told his ex-cellmate honestly "And now that she's here it saves the awkwardness of just having to bring it up randomly…I'm not very good at that."

Michael rolled his crystal blues and continued to sip at his drink "I know."

Sucre could sense that Michael wasn't in the best of moods, but he decided that he needed to talk about it, and he wasn't going to take _'I don't want to talk about it'_ or, _'Nothing is going on' _as an answer. "You've got it bad for that one over there Papi."

"What?" Michael scoffed "I do not! I'm married!"

Sucre rolled his eyes "Pfft please don't tell me I was as obvious as you when I was pining over Maricruz."

Michael remained silent so Sucre pressed on "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?"

"No."

"Why?" Sucre pressed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Okay, we are so not having this conversation." Michael groaned "The one where all I can say is _because_, and you counter with that and just add _why_ on the end."

Sucre got to his feet, and Michael watched him questionably "Well if you wont talk to her, I'm just going to have to do it for you."

"Wait!" Michael said, grabbing Sucre's arm "Like hell you are."

"Listen here Papi." Sucre smiled "I don't like seeing you miserable, so I'm going to do something about it…So you had might as well give me a message for her, because either way, I'm talking to her for you."

"Okay okay." Michael sighed, relinquishing his grip on Sucre's arm "Just ask her if she has made a decision about what we were talking about earlier."

"Okay." Sucre smiled broadly as he walked up to Sara and Katie "Hey Doc." He smiled.

"Hey Sucre." Sara smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good" he smiled back before turning to Katie "Hey…Didn't think I'd see you again."

Katie nodded in agreement "Likewise."

Suddenly realizing that he had forgotten Michael's message, Sucre looked to the two women feeling slightly embarrassed "Sorry, I'll be right back."

He walked back to Michael and asked the women sitting next to them if she had a pen. She smiled as she handed it to him, and he took a napkin from the bar, "I had better write it down…Is decision spelt with a _'s' _ and a_ 'h'_?"

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes as he took the napkin and pen from Sucre "Yeah, just like _'pashion'_."

He scribbled down what he was going to write, but then crossed it out and wrote, _'Come outside with me for a moment?' _He folded up the napkin and handed it to Sucre, and watched as his friend delivered it to Sara. She read it and then rose her head and gave him a tiny nod. He saw her whisper something to Katie, before leaving her stool and heading for the door. He started to follow her, and Sucre gave him an encouraging smile on his way out before sitting next to Katie.

Once they were both outside, Michael opened his mouth to speak, but Sara beat him to it.

"I have fleas" she told him.

Michael was a little taken back "You what?"

"I have fleas" she repeated.

Suddenly it all connected for Michael. He smiled to himself, before, "How could someone like you get fleas?"

Sara rolled her hazel orbs "Rory's dog gave me fleas…On my way here I took him to the vet and then to stay with my friend Lucy for a few days…You know I don't get it, Ror said that you guys gave him a bath."

"Yeah, that's wired." Michael replied in mock-innocence "So I guess you're going to need somewhere to stay while your place gets fumigated then?"

"Yeah." Sara said sadly "I guess I'll ask Katie tonight…I don't like imposing though, she just got married."

"You could always stay with me." Michael suggested, trying his best to sound casual.

"Hhhmmm, you, me, Grace and Rory…Yeah, sounds great Michael." Sara said sarcastically.

"Grace wont be there…She's leaving for Paris early in the morning to show her new line." Michael told her, now fully serious remembering the last thing his daughter had said to him "Rory would love it."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." She said, still feeling rather hesitant.

"Come on." Michael smiled "It will give us a chance to work at that friends thing that you think is impossible."

Sara opened and closed her mouth, then opened it, and closed it, not quite sure what to say. Finally she sighed, "Okay…But only for a few days."

………………………………

_Ok so this only has about 4 or so chaps to go, but I would like to take this opportunity to thank every single one of you who has supported me through this story…I couldn't have done it without you guys : )_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Apart from season one on DVD, I don't own anything associated with Prison Break._

_**A/N:** Ok so i'm really sorry this took so long but it turned out to be rather lengthy lol, but please give it a little read if you have the time and tell me what you think…I was a little un-sure about this chapter but ENJOY!_

………………………………

Michael sighed as he arrived home from the bar. The sound of his keys landing on the counter cut through the silence of the loft. He wasn't too surprised that both Grace and Rory were asleep…It was after midnight after all.

He removed his shoes and crept down the hall, stopping at the guest room that Rory was staying in. He pushed the door opened silently, and hesitated for a moment, before stepping into the room.

His eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness as he slumped down into a large armchair next to his daughter's sleeping form.

He smiled as he watched her sleep, making tiny whistling noises with each breath she took. He then noticed her tear stained cheek, and his stomach hurt when he realized that she must have cried herself to sleep…Grace obviously offering no comfort.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he knew that she didn't deserve the way she was being treated. She acted strong for her mother's sake but he knew that having to act well beyond her minuscule age of four was starting to take a toll on her.

He knew he owed it to her to try and fix things, so he hoped that Sara staying with them until he worked out his next move would make her happy.

All of them happy.

Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Just assuming that she would agree to stay with him…Donald Trump? Bachelor Bob?

At times, trying to find a way around the impossible and hopeless situation that he was in, was much harder than trying to break out of Fox River.

Instead of math and physics, he was working with things much more dangerous…People's emotions, feelings.

His feelings.

He sighed and used his finger to move a stray curl from her face that rose and fell with each breath she took. He quickly pulled his hand away when he heard her begin to stir.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered opened, and she sat up quickly and looked around the dark room a few times in uncertainty. Michael quickly ran his hand down her back in an effort to comfort his bewildered daughter.

"Hey hey…It's just me." Michael soothed when she jumped.

She turned her head suddenly in his direction and her bright blues eyes met his. "Oh, you scared me Daddy."

Michael smiled when he realized that she wasn't going to yell at him…The Tancredi women seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. "I know sweetheart…I'm sorry."

Rory looked around her bed until she found the teddy bear she was looking for, before turning back to Michael. "Where did you go? I didn't want you to leave me here with Grace."

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." Michael smiled honestly "But hey, I saw your mom tonight…And guess what."

"What?"

"Lucky has fleas…So she's going to stay with us for a few days."

Rory's smile increased in size "You mean the plan worked?"

Michael smiled and gave her a nod of confirmation "She'll be here for Thanksgiving."

She didn't give any verbal response, instead hopping out of bed and climbing up onto Michael's lap. "I didn't mean what I said before Daddy…I don't hate you."

Michael smiled and pulled his arms around her "I know you don't."

………………………………

Sunlight crept its way into the room, and Michael brought his hands to his face. The movement caused Rory to also awake, and he quickly remembered the night before.

He must have fallen asleep with Rory on his lap, and his little trip to the bar could definitely explain his aching head.

"Morning." He smiled down to Rory as he carried her out to the kitchen, where Grace was running around like a headless chicken.

"Oh good you two are up." She smiled once she found her purse "I have to run the cab is already waiting downstairs…I'll be back in a few days and I don't want you two going to see Sara…Do you hear me?"

"Of course." Michael assured…His fingers crossed under Rory's body.

"Good." Grace smiled as she kissed them both on the cheek and Rory used the back of her hand to wipe it off "I'll miss you."

Rory watched her step-mother hurry out of the loft before turning to her father "Are we going to see Mommy Daddy?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "Hell yes…Go get dressed."

………………………………

"Do you have any protection?"  
"Excuse me?" Sara almost chocked on her morning coffee "Katie? Why would you ask that?"

A smirk danced across the nurse's lips "Well you wouldn't want anything to happen like it did last time…Unless you want another Rory of course."

"Katie!" Sara exclaimed angrily "I am not going to sleep with him!"

"But you want to." Katie teased "Or you wouldn't have agreed to stay with him in the first place…You would have stayed with me another night, so it's obvious that you don't want to sleep with me."

Sara had to laugh. "I can't stay with you Katie…Your husband is coming back today."

"Oh yeah…We will probably want to be _'reunited' _so to speak." Katie laughed as the doorbell rang. She looked out of the peephole before turning back to Sara. "It's Scofield and Rory…Why are they picking you up?"

"It would cause suspicion if anyone saw my car outside of Michael's." The doctor informed as she gestured for Katie to open the door. "Wouldn't want anyone to tell Grace that I was there."

Katie pulled the door open to allow them in. Rory ran straight over to her mother, but the nurse pulled Michael aside for a moment. "Do _you _have any protection?"

………………………………

The day had pretty much flown by, much to Michael's dismay.

After dinner, both he and Sara sat on the couch as Rory pulled a bunch of DVD's out of her bag. She contemplated her choices for a few moments before she finally decided on _'Beauty and the Beast'_.

'_Great.'_ Michael thought to himself sarcastically.

Neither Michael nor Sara paid much attention to the movie, instead stealing secret glances at each other, and smiling down to their daughter who was sitting on the floor, laughing in amusement at the personified candles and clocks that jumped across the screen.

The credits began to roll, but Michael's crystal blues were still on Sara.

"But Mommy, I don't get it." He heard Rory ask Sara. "Belle fell in love with the Beast…How could she still love him when he turned into the prince? He was a different person."

Sara opened her mouth, not quite sure how to answer her daughter's question. She turned to Michael for help but he merely watched her in the same way Rory was, interested in hearing her answer.

"Well the Beast knew that he was a monster, and that's what a lot of people thought shamed him, that he didn't think his appearance was worthy of Belle." Sara smiled at her daughter, surprised that she seemed to be following perfectly. "But no, that was not where his shame truly laid. His guilt did not stem from his appearance, his disgust was not because of his fangs and claws and horns and fur and tail. It was all because he knew, he knew deep down that he had always had these attributes…They had been there, hidden by handsome features and a royal title. But his nature, this bestial nature had never been able to lay buried underneath a crown and clothes."

Michael watched in awe as Sara explained the compelling story to their daughter. She was something special…He had always known it though. She was captivating and enticing and far out of his reach even though they shared a child, and she was sitting a mere few inches away.

"So you mean he was a Beast Mommy before he even looked like one?" Rory asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yes." Sara smiled down to her daughter. "But then Belle came along and she gave him a spark of hope. His love for her changed him…She saved him from himself. That's why she still loved him Ror after his transformation, he may have looked different, but inside he was still the same person she fell in love with." She paused and threw Michael a small smile. He had wanted to kiss her right then and there, but that would stop her little speech, and he was much too enthralled by her to let that happen. "That's why it's such a beautiful story." Sara smiled back down to Rory "It proves that true beauty does in fact, shine from within."

He loved her.

Michael knew it for sure in that moment. He saw it…Everything that he'd ever wanted to feel for a women was right there, glistening and strong in her irises. There was…He swallowed…Love, respect, and most terrifyingly enough, trust.

"Oh." Rory yawned. "Chip is pretty cute isn't he?"

Sara and Michael both laughed. Obviously she was a bit too young to grasp the moral of the story.

"Come on sleepy head." Sara smiled as she got to her feet and scooped Rory up into her arms. "It's well past your bedtime."

Another yawn escaped from the little girl's mouth. "But I'm not even sleepy Mommy."

"But it's Thanksgiving tomorrow." Michael told his daughter also getting to his feet. "You wouldn't want to fall asleep while everyone was here would you?"

Rory merely shook her head and nuzzled it into Sara's neck. Michael kissed her on the top of the head and Sara whispered, "I'll be right back."

Michael watched Sara carry Rory into the guest bedroom and she returned a few minutes later, a timid expression on her face.

"It's okay." Michael smiled, sensing her unease "You take my bed…I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, Michael I couldn't possibly do that." Sara quickly shook her head "I can sleep with Rory, or on the couch, it doesn't bother me."

"No don't wake Rory by going in there." Michael told her softly. "Stay in my room…You both deserve a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Of course I am." He returned her smile, eyes locking. "Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Michael."

………………………………

It was two o'clock in the morning and Sara couldn't sleep. She wanted to blame it on the moon being too bright. She wanted to blame it on being in a married man's bed. She wanted to blame it on actually having a real Thanksgiving for the first time since her mother had died.

She had wanted to blame it on everything.

Everything but the man outside, curled up asleep on his couch.

Without thinking, she let her feet hit the floor and travel out to the living room.

"Michael?" She whispered to the body on the couch, hoping he wasn't asleep…She remembered once back in Fox River reading in his chart that he never slept well due to his low latent inhibition…Or was that Haywire? Oh no wait, he never slept.

"Sara?" He sounded wide awake and the doctor let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been sleeping. He sat up and flicked on the light that was on the table "What's wrong?"

Sara studied him, dressed only in boxers and a t-shirt, the blanket covering just his legs now that he was sitting up. "I can't sleep." She knew it sounded stupid…Not much he could do about that.

"You can't sleep." Michael repeated, not quite sure what else to say.

Sara looked around awkwardly, trying to think of an appropriate escape…She really hadn't been thinking clearly when she had come out here. "I'm sorry but where are the cups? I wanted to get a glass of water."

"Glass of water, my ass." Michael laughed softly and moved over on the couch to allow room for her. "Come lay with me."

Sara looked to him hesitantly for a few moments, before making her way back towards the couch, her eyes never leaving his.

She slid in next to him and her heart rate increased exponentially…How the hell was this supposed to help her sleep?

"Isn't that better?" Michael asked as her cold feet met his warm ones. He flicked the light back off and pulled the blanket over them.

His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of berries. Her curls were right beside his face, filling his nostrils with a scent that he couldn't get enough of.

Michael wrapped his arms around her, not knowing if she'd accept it, but too caught up to not do it. He felt her shiver as their skin made contact, and he shivered a little himself when he noted that she wasn't pulling away.

The Rolling Stone's classic, _'Gimme Shelter' _suddenly sprung to Sara's mind as she leaned in closer for comfort and protection. At this, Michael's heart rate tripled, wondering how he was going to sleep tonight. "Sara." He whispered, barely audible, suddenly not caring in the slightest about sleeping.

Leaning into him and listening to his voice comfort her, Sara was suddenly overcome with an unfamiliar feeling of rightness. This was her…This was where she was supposed to be.

Falling asleep next to Michael Scofield, as her name came as a whisper from his lips.

………………………………

Why the hell hadn't anyone warned them?  
Why hadn't Rory come running out in the nick of time, wanting their comfort over a nightmare she had? Why hadn't Jess from across the hall come knocking at his door like she usually did when Grace was away, asking Michael if he had wanted some _'company'_? For heaven's sake, why hadn't Lincoln barged in, just to mock him about their current sleeping arrangements…Anything to weather the storm they were now facing in the from of Grace.

Michael was sure that some higher power knew that disaster was headed their way, but didn't care to do anything about it, because there's something morbidly fascinating about witnessing a tragedy firsthand.

"Whoa Grace, just calm down please." Michael pleaded to his wife who had barged into the loft early in the morning to find her husband asleep on the couch with Sara.

"Calm down?" Grace spat in Michael's direction "My trip gets cancelled, so I come home early to find that you had deliberately betrayed me by having an affair with your old prison doctor! Honestly, it's something for Jerry Springer, and you expect me to calm down?"

Michael opened his mouth to rebut, but Sara beat him to it. "Grace, as bad as it looks, we did not have sex! I just needed a place to stay while…"

"Don't you dare even open your mouth!" Grace injected angrily in Sara's direction. "You are the reason my marriage has fallen apart! It's all your fault Sara!"

Sara pursed her lips and looked down sadly as a few curls fell over her face. "No…No it wasn't Grace. You drove him away with all your lies and fabrications…Like what you told me he said about sleeping with me to help his plan."

"Get out of my home!" Grace hissed at the doctor "Or I'll call the cops!"

"Relax Grace, I'm leaving now…Just please, don't wake Rory." Sara told the enraged designer as she crossed to the hall "I'm just going to get my things and say goodbye to my daughter, and I'll be gone."

"Wait!" Michael told her, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave, "Don't go…Please."

Grace almost screamed. "You don't want her to go?"  
Michael looked back and fourth between the two women, not quite sure what to say or do. Sara gave him a small _'I'm sorry' _smile, before pulling her arm away and going down the hall.

Grace watched her husband expectantly, before Michael sighed and followed Sara down the hall,…All he could hear was Grace's high pitched scream and the sound of a slamming door.

He found Sara in his bedroom, tears unwillingly now falling from her hazel orbs.

Michael ran over to her and threw his arms around her, muttering little, _'I'm sorrys'_ as he kissed her head.

………………………………

Apart from the early encounter, the rest of morning had gone really well.

They had spent the morning preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, and Michael realized that he seriously needed to teach Sara how to cook sometime. When she had told him that she was bad, he had no idea how serious she was.

"And here I was thinking you were perfect." He laughed as he crossed over to the door and pulled it opened. Lincoln and his family stood happily behind the door, and Michael could see his brother smirking before he even saw Sara.

"Glad you guys could make it." He greeted his sister in law and nephews. He moved aside for them to enter the loft, but momentarily pulled Lincoln aside "Behave."

A mischievous smile played at the older brother's lips. "You know I can't do that Michael."

Michael shook his head and allowed Lincoln to follow his wife and sons.

"Rory!" Little Mike exclaimed happily as he noticed his cousin, and Veronica let the squirming toddler out of her arms.

The lawyer then noticed Sara busy in the kitchen, looking a little shy "Hi Sara." She smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug "Wow…This smells great."

Sara was a little taken back, but still none the less touched by Veronica's kind gesture. "Thank you Veronica." She smiled, pulling back from the hug "You look great."

"I knew I always liked you." Veronica said honestly.

Sara laughed "You only met me once."

"Yeah, but you see I have a gift." She smiled to the doctor as she noticed Lincoln, LJ and Michael come up behind them "I know it may sound a little presumptuous, but I can tell if I am going to like a person or not the first time I meet them."

Lincoln rolled his eyes slightly at his wife's blatant lie, before he freely pulled Sara into some sort of Lincoln special backwards bear hug "Good to see you Doc."

Michael watched his brother pull away from Sara and throw him a smirk.

'_Now why couldn't he just do that? Go up behind her, and pull her to him whenever he wanted? Oh yeah…Grace! Where had she gone anyway? The food smells great…Lincoln's shirt is hideous…He never shows much affection, why does it have to be to Sara of all people? Damn it! Shut up me!'_

Michael was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of LJ clearing his throat loudly, and deliberately in a way that practically shouted _"For heavens sake! Is someone going to introduce me?"_

Lincoln rolled his eyes, this time at his eldest son before sighing, "LJ, Sara…Sara, LJ."

"It's good to finally meet you LJ." Sara smiled warmly, and the nineteen year old blushed slightly.

"You too." He smiled before turning to his uncle "Whoa uncle Mike…You never told me that she was hot."

Sara blushed slightly, and Lincoln slapped his son up the back of his head "Smooth son, smooth."

Another loud knock at the door interrupted the conversation and everyone watched as Rory and Little Mike were practically running over each other trying to get to the door first.

Rory made it first and used all her strength to pull the door opened. Her gaze cast up-wards to Sucre, Maricruz and their children "Are you the delivery man?"

Sucre quirked a brow at the little girl, and the little boy that had now joined her. "Um…I think we have the wrong address."

"No, in here Sucre." He heard Michael call.

Sucre hesitated for a moment but Maricruz took Carlos by the hand straight away as she bent down to his and Rory's level "Carlos this is Rory…She's the same age as you."

Sucre gasped silently as he placed Alexa down next to Little Mike…That must have been Michael's daughter.

The little boy watched Rory intensely for a few moments, before moving back towards his mother slightly in shyness.

"Um…Is he okay?" Rory asked Maricruz in confusion.

"Yeah, he just gets shy around other children." Maricruz smiled, gesturing to her little boy that it was okay "Aren't you baby?"

She pulled herself out of Carlos' grasp, and followed Sucre further into the loft as he made his way over to the group.

"Linc?" He exclaimed to the ex-death row inmate "Whoa…Didn't think I'd ever see you on the outside."

"Hey man." Lincoln laughed "This is my wife Veronica, and eldest son LJ."

Sucre sent Veronica and LJ a warm smile before turning to his wife "This is my wife Maricruz."

The slight pinkish tinge crept back upon LJ's cheeks "Whoa…This is insane."

Lincoln grumbled at his son's insolence before turning to Michael who seemed to be deep in conversation with Sara "Hey Mike! The game's starting!"

Veronica and Maricruz both joined Sara in the kitchen, as the men all joined around the television, trying their best to block out the sounds of giggling children.

"So Sara?" Veronica pestered as she pulled a stool up to the kitchen counter "You hot for Mikey?"

Sara suddenly stopped mid-stir on the cranberries she was working on and her head jerked up in Veronica's direction. "Excuse me?"

"Wow that was subtle." Maricruz laughed at the lawyer's forwardness.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you are." Veronica teased. "I can see it in your eyes…You're a very expressive women Sara."

Sara laughed humorlessly "I just can't understand how everyone can completely disregard the fact that he's married."

"I don't really know Michael," Maricruz chimed in "But even I can tell that he isn't happy that he is."

Veronica nodded her head in agreement "I on the other hand, have known him all his life…I know he is going to end this marriage soon Sara, and you need to be prepared for it when he does."

Sara sighed and held her hand up to stop Veronica's pep-talk. "I wish everyone would stop telling me that he is miserable with Grace…They have only been married a few months…If he wasn't crazy about her then he wouldn't have married her to begin with."

"Yeah, I still don't get that either." Maricruz pondered "Why the hell did he even marry someone like Grace? She's completely wrong for him."

Sara shrugged but Veronica spoke up. "Okay, you guys may, or may not know this, but Michael has been in and out of therapy since he was a child, dealing with severely low self worth." Veronica paused for a moment and Sara's mind immediately flew back to the day she had visited Michael's psychologist, but she decided not to mention it…The whole thing screamed as Katie had put it, _'Stalker!'_ "He has been abandoned all his life, so he feels that he isn't good enough, or that he'll never measure up to the man he wants to be…The man he feels he'll never be. That's why he married Grace Sara, he believed that he wasn't good enough for you…But then when Grace came along, he held on to her, knowing that she was his last chance not to be alone…No matter how miserable he knew he would be with her instead of you."

Sara looked back down to the cranberries sadly "I understand that the low self worth would make him feel unworthy of love, but I don't get it…What separates me from Grace?"

Veronica laughed, and Maricruz put a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sweetie, you'll have to listen to a complete rendition of both the English, and Spanish language, if you want me to point out what separates you…And I barely know either of you."

"Sara, when I met up with the boys after the escape, I had a long talk with Michael, and I think I realized much more than Lincoln did, how much he cared for you…He told me that it was such a powerful thing that you two shared, and in a way he didn't think that he deserved it…Deserved you." Veronica smiled warmly to the doctor. "He didn't know why it was that it was him that you chose. Out of all of the other prisoners that were trying to win your affection, you chose him. You chose him with all his horrible little insecurities. You didn't choose him for his job or his prestige…Despite his little charm act, you chose him for him, and for that he will always love you."

A single tear fell from Sara's eye. She cast her gaze towards Michael who was highly interested in the football game he was currently watching. The unmistakable sound of a sob however, quickly turned her attention to Maricruz.

"That was beautiful Veronica." She gasped "It almost makes me want what they have."

"But you do Mari…This experience has drawn us all closer." Veronica smiled before she turned back to Sara. "Do you understand now Sara? Prison was pure hell for Michael, but you were his anchor, his last bit of home, his last bit of hope in the world…The one person he knew he would believe in with his last breath." The lawyer paused as she believed that Sara was starting to understand. "Would he have still married Grace if you and Rory had showed up earlier? Probably not... But then again, there were a lot of things he would have done very differently if it hadn't been for you Sara."

Sara opened and closed her mouth, then opened it, and closed it…Not quite sure what to say. Maricruz however had completely lost it. She threw her arms around Sara and began to sob uncontrollably. Sara hugged her back, and threw Veronica a smile over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked Maricruz sympathetically once she had pulled away from Sara.

Maricruz laughed at herself, feeling a little embarrassed as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry…It just brought back memories."

Sara and Veronica both gave her a smile, knowing that Maricruz had been through just as much of a dramatic experience with Sucre, as they had with the brothers.

Veronica decided that the mood that had now set over the kitchen needed to be lightened. She smirked mischievously in Sara's direction. "You know it was you that broke up his marriage don't you?"

Sara opened her mouth to deny this, but no words seemed to come out. She tried again, "I…I did not!" She stammered "I mean I'm sure Rory…"

Veronica laughed softly to herself when she realized that Sara was getting worked up. "Oh blaming your daughter Sara, you shouldn't do that little miss home wreaker."

"I did no such thing!" Sara gasped, and both Veronica and Maricruz burst into laughter, which caused the doctor to realize that they were trying to get a rise out of her…The part she hated, was that they had succeeded. "Oh ha ha…Very funny."

Veronica smiled contentedly as she leaned forward on her stool towards Sara. "I'm so happy you did though."

………………………………

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Sucre suddenly put his hand up in Michael's direction so he could compute the new information that his old cellie had given him. "So Grace's little clothes thing was cancelled, so she came home early for Thanksgiving to find you and Sara asleep together on your couch?"

Michael merely nodded, having given up concentrating on the game when Sucre had started his famous _'Michael and Sara shipper psycho-analysis'_. "Yeah…Then she told Sara to leave, and I told her not to."

Sucre made a little squirm like gesture with his face. "Grace wouldn't have like that."

Michael chuckled lightly to himself, _'never a truer understatement'_ he thought. "Grace took off back out the door, and Sara left to get her things and say goodbye to Ror."

"Well who did you go after…" Sucre trailed off as Lincoln turned his highly annoyed looking face to his little brother and ex cellie.

"Look I'm happy that I was in solitary in prison, because I think if I had to live in a cell with either one of you, I would strap myself to the chair. So I hate to break up this little _'reunion chat' _but my boy and I are trying to watch the game." Lincoln injected in exasperation and LJ gave him a look that clearly read _'Hey don't bring me into this…I was enjoying listening to them'_. "Sucre, are you honestly that dense? Of course he went after Sara. He loves her!"

"Whoa!" Michael gasped quickly "Nobody said anything about love!"

"You don't need to little brother." Lincoln scoffed "It's obvious that you love her even more than T-Bag loves little boys."

Sucre wrinkled up his nose in disgust "That's sick."

"Quiet you!" Lincoln held up a finger to Sucre before turning back to Michael. "Look everyone is saying how difficult this is…Hell Veronica has devoted an hour a day to fretting about it, but it can all really be fix with one tiny little word…Divorce!"

Michael rolled his crystal blues "Linc, it really is much more complicated than…"

"No it isn't!" The older brother injected "You've done it before Mike. Just tick irreconcilable differences, and tell Sara you love her…Honestly, why didn't you people just come to me before?"

Michael was growing increasingly annoyed with his brother. "I'm not…"

"Okay then, we'll make this little game here a lot more interesting then." Lincoln butted in once again "If Chicago scores the next touchdown, then you have to tell Sara the truth straight after the game."

"Okay then." Michael smirked "But if Phili does, then you have to leave me alone about it."

"Why stop there?" LJ finally spoke up, causing the three ex-cons to remember the young man's presence "Hey remember when we would always have a game of football on Thanksgiving? Well how about we get everyone down to the park and play a little three on three or something…If Dad's team wins, Uncle Mike has to tell Sara, but if his team wins, Dad has to drop the subject."

"Okay then." Michael agreed.

"Gee man, I hope for your sake that she reciprocates." Lincoln smirked before getting to his feet.

"Hey girls, kids." Sucre called across the room. "Come on, we're all going down to the park to play a little football."

"You mean I get to play?" Veronica asked the brothers hopefully. They both merely mumbled something similar, both remembering that Veronica was never the best football player so to speak.

Sara quirked a brow in confusion "But what about the Turkey?"

"I'll stay up here and look after it." Maricruz smiled "It's way too cold for Alexa and Little Mike outside, so I'll stay with them up here…I kind of wanted to watch the parade anyway."

"You sure?" Sucre asked his wife.

"Of course." Maricruz gave her husband a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and smiling down to Carlos in concern "But baby we didn't bring your jacket."

"That's okay." Rory smiled widely "I have a lot of spares."

The little boy scrunched up his nose "Eww no way…I'm not wearing a girl's jacket."

Maricruz smiled smugly. "Well I guess you aren't going then, because I'm not having you catch a cold."

"Better than what Vee could catch!" Lincoln injected and Veronica hit him in the stomach.

"Fine!" The little boy pouted "But they better not be all girly!"

Maricruz gave Rory as small wink as the little girl ran off to collect Carlos one of her coats. She returned moments later with one, and everybody had to laugh at the look on the little boy's face when he saw it.

"It's pink!" He exclaimed.

Rory and Maricruz both laughed as the mother put the pink coat over her reluctant looking son. "Sorry, it's the only one I could find." The little girl laughed as she took off after Veronica, who was already following Michael, Sara and LJ out of the loft.

"Okay lets go Buddy!" Sucre said as he came up to his son. He quirked a brow at his apparel before whispering to his wife "Mari, why is he wearing pink?"

"Don't rub it in." Marucruz smiled as she lightly pushed her boys towards the door.

Lincoln began to follow them when he noticed Carlos "Hey Sucre? Do you know your boy is wearing pink man?"

"Shut up!" Sucre grumbled as he pulled his son and Lincoln out of the loft.

………………………………

"Okay." Lincoln announced to the group once they were at the park "We'll play three on three but Rory and Carlos will be picked in teams too so they can join in…Maricruz is gonna call Sucre when we have to go in to eat, so whoever has scored the most touchdowns after then will win."

"Okay then." Sucre agreed knowing the plan. "How about you and Mike are captains?"

Lincoln nodded in agreement. "And since I'm the better brother, I'll pick first." Michael rolled his eyes and Lincoln surveyed his selection. Veronica, expecting to be picked by her husband, was a little annoyed when Lincoln announced "LJ."

LJ walked over to the right to join his father and Veronica smiled "It's okay Linc, I understand you need to pick your blood first."

"Sucre." Michael then announced, and Sucre bounded over happily to his ex-cellie.

"Michael!" Veronica scolded "What about me? I have known you all your life!"

"Sorry Vee." Michael smiled as he turned to Sucre "We're blood."

Sucre laughed, and patted Michael on the back as Lincoln chose Sara.

Veronica folded her arms over her tiny waist. "Linc? What the hell? Sara is a woman too you know?"

"Yeah but she's a female doctor in a male prison." LJ told his step-mother "That automatically gives her fifty cool points."

"Um just incase you forgot LJ," Veronica tossed back "I helped to exonerate your father."

"Yeah and that gives you a hundred respect points Vee." LJ smiled "And usually that's much more important…But not in football."

Michael viewed the three remaining picks…The four year olds, or Veronica.

"Okay, don't you even dare Michael." The lawyer warned "They're four!"

Michael sighed ruefully "Sorry Vee…Blood." He told her before, "Rory."

Rory skipped over to join her father and Sucre, and Veronica just threw her arms up in defeat as Lincoln chose Carlos.

"Okay then." Michael said on the last pick "Vee."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she joined Michael's team "Gee, don't do me any favors."

"Okay." Lincoln clapped his hands. "Well play from those trees to the bench, two hand touch…We'll kick off."

Lincoln gestured for his team to form a huddle. "Okay, I'll kick off. Try and get the ball. If needed, Sara you block Michael and LJ block Sucre."

"What about Veronica?" Sara asked.

"Not necessary." Both Burrows males said in unison.

Carlos in confusion to Lincoln "What about me?"

Lincoln quirked a brow. There wasn't a lot a four year old could do "You just run around in circles and make sure Rory doesn't get the ball…Okay hands in." He told his team.

"Break!"

LJ whispered something into Sara's ear, and she nodded in agreement. They got into position as Lincoln told Carlos to hold the ball up for him to kick off. He got himself into position, and psyched himself up for the kick by repeating, "The ball is Grace…The ball is Grace."

Once Lincoln had kicked the ball, it headed in his brother's direction. Michael sent his brother a _'you'll have to do better than that Linc' _look as he prepared to catch the ball, but Lincoln laughed as Sara brought her long arms from behind Michael to catch the ball with ease.

"Sara!" LJ called for the ball as he ran behind her.

Sara threw it to him, just before Sucre had the chance to reach her, and LJ easily beat Veronica to score the first touchdown.

"Yeah, seven to nothin'!" LJ yelled as he ran back towards his team, patting Sara on the back "Good work."

"Ha ha that's my boy!" Lincoln exclaimed as he pulled LJ into a brief hug and sending a smirk in Michael's direction.

Game on.

………………………………

Feeling's were mixed as everyone arrived back in Michael's loft.

Lincoln's team of course had won, and it was pretty obvious that Veronica had played rather a big hand in that. Michael and Sucre had managed to close the gap to two touchdowns, when Veronica had received a message that she was needed at the office immediately.

But it had been too little, too late.

"Dinner's ready." Sara and Maricruz announced as they both carried the meal to the table.

Lincoln threw a smirk in his brother's direction "Yes Michael…Lets sit down, and er, eat."

Michael grumbled as he joined the group around the table.

There was no way he was saying it.

Especially in front of everyone.

Stupid Lincoln…It was a stupid idea anyway. Who's idea was it again? Oh yeah, Lincoln Junior…It wasn't fair anyway, the stupid one, the one with the big head, his wife had cost them the game, and then she couldn't even be bothered to hang around for dinner before going into the office.

The big necked one sent him another stupid grin as they took their seats.

'_Sorry big brother.'_ Michael sighed to himself.

But there was no way in hell he going to announce in front of everyone that he loved Sara.

………………………………

Veronica's fingers moved quickly over her computer keys.

She let out a sigh of frustration and moved back a bit from the screen. She was a workhorse and she knew it…She had officially taken over Michael, and that was not a feat that she was proud of.

Whether it was trying to get Lincoln exonerated, or the current investigation she was running on a minister for a friend of hers…She never gave up on a task, and if that meant having to sacrifice events such as Thanksgiving, so be it.

She continued to skim over the words blaring off the screen, not really paying any particular attention, until something frightening caught her attention.

She quickly pulled herself back to the screen and her hands suddenly went to her face.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

………………………………

"Thanks man, today has been great." Lincoln thanked his little bother once the festivities had come to an end.

Sucre and Maricruz had left with their kids about half an hour earlier, after Rory and Carlos had started a foodfight that everyone had decided to participate in. Rory and Little Mike had fallen asleep on the floor, and LJ was helping Sara clear the table as they laughed and joked about something unbeknownst to the brothers.

Michael smiled "I know…I actually had fun."

"Good…But you still have to tell her Mike." Lincoln smirked as he crept over and scooped Little Mike up in his arms, weary not to wake the sleeping children.

He gestured to LJ that they were leaving and once he was joined by his eldest son they said their goodbyes and they were gone.

Once they had closed the door, Michael gazed across to Sara who was smiling wistfully as she watched Rory sleep…Legs curled up over the rug, tiny arms gripping onto a cushion for comfort.

Sara's eyes slowly turned to meet his, as she felt him watching her, and Michael looked into her eyes, that restless feeling stirred within him, and he looked away as he moved towards the window, dusk now filling the sky in shades of pink and orange.

As he hoped, Sara came up behind him. "What's the matter?" She asked, and without thought, laid her hand against his tattooed arm where it lay crossed with the other against his chest. Her voice was as soft as the barley audible sounds of Rory's breathing, and his thoughts seemed at once miles away, and yet tumbled back to her when she touched him.

"I'm sorry about today." He laughed. He didn't know why he did it…Like he thought it was going to shade some of the tension lingering between them. "That's my family for you."

In his hand, as it came to close around hers, she seemed very small and yet he knew she was very strong. "Trust me Michael," she smiled, "As someone who doesn't have a family apart from Rory, it was perfect."

A soft little smile played on his lips as he thought of her situation and how stupid his comment must have sounded, but said nothing for a moment.

Sara sighed, and instead of pulling back, leaned ever so slightly against him. "We're going to get though this…I promise."

The look on her face was everything Michael had ever seen in her, passing by in soft changing expression. She looked happy, sad, worried, and too, he thought, there was something more.

He ran the edge of his thumb across her cheek, and then ran his hand through her hair. "You know what? I think you're right."

………………………………

Angela Mackenzie let out a groan of frustration as she pulled opened the restaurant door that Grace had requested she meet her in.

She had been sharing her first Thanksgiving with her boyfriend, but when Grace had sent her a picture message of herself at the bottom of a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, she knew that her friend had needed her more than her boyfriend did.

"Baby." Angie sighed sympathetically as she flopped herself down into a booth next to Grace, who was presently having an argument with the waiter in regards to how much ice-cream she should be allowed to eat. "What happened?"

Grace turned to her friend, and it was unmistakable to Angie that she had been crying. "It happened…It finally happened."

Angie quirked a perfectly sculpted brow in confusion. "What Gracie? What finally happened?"

"He slept with her!" Grace gasped, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "It actually took longer than I thought it would…But it happened."

Angie brought her hands to her face before removing them then sighing. "Are you sure? You didn't actually see it did you?"  
Grace looked to her friend in disgust "Of course I didn't! Honestly Ange, they were asleep together on the couch…This after he promised he wasn't even going to see her."

"You never know…You may be jumping to conclusions." Angie smiled, trying to find the positives.

"I know they did!" Grace gasped, trying not to cry "I bet I was the laughing stock of the whole lot of them today at Thanksgiving…" She trailed off, and rolled her emerald orbs as she watched a bewildered looking Veronica scurry into the restaurant "Speak of one of the devils."

Veronica slumped down into a booth, until she spotted Grace and began to make her way over to the two women, and Grace grumbled, "Great…Here she is to rub it in my face."

"Grace." Veronica greeted, as she reached their table with an unrecognizable expression on her face. "I need to talk to you." She paused for a moment and smiled in Angie's direction. "Alone if that's okay."

"Actually it isn't." Grace said smugly "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friend."

Veronica gave Grace's friend a look of warning, and Angie smiled hesitantly, "Um…Gracie, I'll just go and get us some drinks."

Grace sighed in annoyance as Angie got out of the booth and walked away, and Veronica slid into the booth across from her. "Veronica if you're here to rub my nose in what happened this morning…Don't."

"No it isn't that Grace…This is much more important." Veronica looked away, took a few deep breaths before turning back to Grace. "A friend of mine who volunteers at St. Luke's Church asked me to look for some evidence on a minister that there have been some complaints about." The lawyer paused, and realized that she needed to hurry it along as Grace was looking very disinterested. "I wouldn't be telling you this except I came across a startling discovery…It was the minister that married Michael and yourself."

This finally gained Grace's attention. "Who? Father Bryant?"

"Yes…It turns out a few years ago Father Bryant was involved in some unsavory incidences and he was stripped of many things, this including his marriage license." Grace quirked a brow in confusion, clearly still not understanding. "Grace, he was a pillar of his community. He didn't want anyone to find out so he moved to Chicago where he has been continuing to perform illegitimate weddings." Veronica took a long breath before she finished. "Including yours and Michael's."

Grace suddenly gasped. Everything around her went dark and she could no longer hear Veronica speak. She brought herself back to reality and looked to Veronica intensely. "So what you're saying," She paused for a moment to let out a gasp "Is that Michael and I aren't really married?"

………………………………

_Ok so I know all of you are probably thinking 'why the hell did Veronica tell Grace before she told Michael?' But all of us know that Vee wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed lol…Oh and also as an Australian it was really hard writing the American football thing but I had help from a 'Friends' epp I found lol…I know I stuffed it up so you don't need to tell me lol…But thanks a heap for reading and please review xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** Pfft yeah right…The Devil will be ice-skating in hell before any of my ideas end up on Prison Break._

_**A/N:** Ok so this chapter and the next one really aren't long, and honestly they aren't the best, so since I don't like to see you guys disappointed I decided to post both of them at the same time, so hopefully two chapters will make up for it : ) ****_

………………………………

"I'm so sorry Grace." Veronica smiled sympathetically. She genuinely did feel sorry for the women across from her. She really must have wanted to hold on to Michael for her to do some of the things she had done.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Grace scoffed sarcastically. "I can see you're all torn up inside Vee."

Veronica sighed sadly. "Listen I have a few things to get done before I leave for Florida in the morning to see my mother, so I'm sorry but we'll have to leave it there."

"What, No pound of flesh?" Grace spat before sighing. "Are you going to tell Michael?"

"Well that depends." The lawyer smiled. "I was thinking that you may want to do that yourself."

Grace nodded in agreement as Angie returned with their drinks. "Yeah I think I should…You aren't going to tell Lincoln are you?"

"No, if I told him, he would tell Michael even before you had the chance...I'll give you a little bit of time to tell him, and if you havn't by then i'll tell him myself." Veronica said as she shook her head and got to her feet. "I'll see you later Grace, but I am sorry."

Angie watched on in confusion as Veronica left the table, before sliding into the booth across from Grace. "What is she sorry about?"

"Ange," Grace spoke sadly "You know when you think that things couldn't possibly get any worse, but then they do, and you realize that what you thought was bad before doesn't even compare to how bad things can become?"

Angie thought carefully for a moment, then, "Like that time when we were bummed that those cute tops we wanted didn't come in our sizes, but then we went out that night and Carrie Harris was looking all attractive wearing the top."

"Not exactly." Grace said sadly. "And she did not look attractive."

"Then what?" Angie persisted.

Grace sighed ruefully before looking back to her friend. "Here I was making a huge deal about the fact that Michael may have slept with Sara, when in all reality he had every right to do it because we weren't even really married."

"What do you mean silly?" Angie laughed "Of course you are married."

Grace shook her head sadly. "Veronica just told me that she came across some information that said that the minister that married Michael and I had been performing illegitimate marriages…Including ours."

"Oh my god!" Angie gasped. "But no, it can't be true…She must have been making it up."

"Why would she do that?" Grace asked her friend incredulously. "As soon as Michael or I inquired about it we would find out that she was lying…Ange, she's telling the truth."

Angie sighed in defeat. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Grace spoke deep in thought. "All I know is, I don't want to loose Michael."

"Sweetie," Angie smiled. "I understand that you don't want to loose your husband…" She trailed off and mentally slapped herself, "I mean, I'm sure that you don't want to loose Michael, but really, what else can you do? Do you really want him to stay with you if he isn't happy anymore?"

"I don't want to loose him!" Grace gasped. "I'm in my early thirties, I'm not getting any younger and years of wearing too much makeup is starting to take a toll…Michael is a wonderful, attractive guy, If I loose him, lets face it…"

"Okay that's enough of that…You're beautiful Grace, and like you said, you're only in your early thirties…You haven't even really lived yet and you're acting like you're going to turn back into a pumpkin." Angie injected before sighing "You know it's a shame that Michael even has to find out."

Grace opened her mouth to agree, when an idea suddenly appeared in her mind "That's it! Ange, you're a genius."

"Well I know." Angie smiled bashfully, before, "Wait…Why am I a genius again?"

"All I need to do is make sure that Veronica doesn't tell Michael before she leaves for Florida." Grace smiled deviously.

"Gracie," Angie rolled her emerald orbs. "What's the point in that? She'll just tell him as soon as she gets back…And then Michael will be furious at you for keeping the information from him."

A smirk danced across Grace's lips "Yeah, but we'll be married by then."

Angie quirked a perfectly sculpted brow in confusion. "Wait, what are you…"

Grace smiled proudly at her scheming. "I'm going to convince Michael to renew our vows before he finds out."

"Wow, Grace you are good, but one problem…" Angie trailed off.

"How do I convince Michael to renew our vows." Grace injected with a nod.

Angie opened and closed her mouth, not too sure what to say. "Well that shouldn't be too hard…I mean, he does think that you're married now."

"There's no way in hell he will agree to renew his vows with me while Sara is around." Grace pointed out.

"Well then you need to get him mad at Sara." Angie smiled "Make it so he wants absolutely nothing to do with her…Even if he remarries you just to spite her, so be it."

"Please." Grace scoffed "The women could attempt to sell whale meat to Greenpeace and he would still worship the ground she walks on."

Angie shrugged her slender shoulders. "Well then make her so mad with Michael that he believes there's no chance for them to ever be together…Either way."

Grace thought carefully for a moment before she suddenly gasped, "That's it."

………………………………

The first signs of morning began to creep into Michael's bedroom, blaring into his eyes, and bringing him from his slumber.

He blinked his crystal blues a few times to adjust to the light and ran his hand over his short, spiky hair. His feet hit the floor and he traveled out to the kitchen.

He sighed at the sight in front of him. Sara was sitting at the counter, bent over her coffee, looking as if she had wanted to throw up.

He knew it was a huge day for her. Some stranger was going to judge whether or not she was capable to taking care of her daughter. He knew with every fiber of his being that she was possibly one of the best mothers that he had ever known, but trying to convince a total stranger that she, (an ex-morphine crazed prison doctor) was able to ensure that Rory was to grow up in a stable environment was going to be a challenge for her.

He just wished that he could be there for her…But trying to explain why the fugitive that she had helped escape was there with her, probably wouldn't help her chances.

"Hey." Michael said softly as he made his way up behind her.

Sara's head suddenly looked up in his direction, as if she hadn't wanted him to notice her unease. "Hey…Sleep well?"

"Not as good as the night before." Michael smirked, then seriously, "It's going to be okay. You know that don't you?"

Sara merely shrugged. "If I loose her Michael, I don't think I could go on. I know that may sound a little insolent considering if I don't loose her then you will, but she's all I have. You have your brother and Veronica, LJ and Little Mike…Hell, you have Grace, but she's my world…A world I would gladly give her if only I had the means."

Michael laid his hand upon her shoulder, and she had wanted to fall back into it to seek the comfort that it could provide. "If you just tell them today what you just told me…Then you're going to get her back Sara."

"Is that really what you want though Michael?" Sara took another sip of her coffee before pivoting on her stool to look into his eyes. "I got a call from the fumigator, and my apartment is done…If I get Rory back, we'll be leaving here later today."

Michael sighed ruefully and sat down into the stool next to her, stealing a sip of her coffee. "Now that, I hadn't thought of."

Sara grabbed her coffee back possessively and a small smile played at Michael's lips. "We can't say here with Grace…You know that don't you?"

"Yeah." Michael sighed, giving up on getting any coffee.

Sara's eyes shot up to the clock. "I had better go."

Michael also stood and pulled her into a hug for support (or at least that's what he told himself it was for). "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sara smiled as she pulled away and crossed to the door "Give Rory a kiss for me when she wakes up."

"Will do." Michael tossed back as she closed the door. He sat back on the stool that Sara had been occupying and sighed.

At least now he had the coffee.

………………………………

Grace blinked a few times in uncertainty as her eyes jolted up to the house in front of her then back down to the directions sitting in her lap.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Angie asked from the passenger side of the car.

Grace nodded as she undid her seatbelt. "Yeah, they told me at the station that it was his day off so they gave me his address."

"Do you think this will work Gracie?" Angie asked in uncertainty.

Grace stepped out of the car and into the cold street before turning back to her friend through the window. "It has to, it's my only shot. I can't just tell Sara, she won't believe me…But if it comes from someone with proof she will."

Angie sighed as she watched her friend cross the street to a small house. Grace pulled her designer coat closer around her and made her way to the front door, giving it a few audible knocks.

A few moments later she heard some shuffling noises from inside, before an elderly looking woman opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Oh yes hello." Grace smiled sweetly. "Is this officer Bellick's residence?"

"Well yes…He's my son." The old women spoke, eyeing Grace intensely before smiling. "Why, are you his girlfriend?"

Grace laughed. "No. Actually this is strictly business."

The elderly women looked a little disappointed that the attractive woman wasn't paying her son a social call, but she stepped aside allowing Grace into her home. "What's your name dear?"

"Grace…Um, Scofield." Grace smiled as she noticed the horrible décor in the home.

"Bradley!" She heard the old women call.

"Yeah Ma?" Was returned from upstairs.

"You have a visitor!"

"Send 'em away Ma, it's my day off!"

"But honey," Mrs. Bellick persisted "It's Mrs. Scofield!"

There was a long pause, before, "I'll be right down!"

The elderly women smiled before turning to Grace, "Would you like some lemonade dear?"

"Yes please…That would be lovely." Grace smiled, not wanting Mrs. Bellick in the room whilst she spoke to her son.

It wasn't long before Grace watched Bellick stride down the stairs. "So," he sneered "You're the new Mrs. Scofield?"

"Listen up!" Grace tossed back angrily "I need you to do something for me."

A smirk danced across Bellick's lips. "Well then why don't you ask your husband if all you females think he's so _'super'_? But then again, from my understanding he seems more interested in helping Tancredi at the moment…They have a history you know."

Grace sighed. "That's what I needed your help with."

Bellick laughed as he crossed to the couch and slumped down into it, gesturing for Grace to do the same. "With all due respect miss, I don't even know you…Why should I help you?"

"Please?" Grace asked through gritted teeth as she sat in an armchair across from him. "Let's just say that it would be in everybody's best interests for my husband to have nothing to do with his ex-prison doctor and illegitimate child."

"Now you're talking." Bellick smirked deviously. "What do you have in mind?"

Grace leaned closer towards the ex-prison guard and lowered her voice. "Just say that you could talk to Miss Tancredi…Would you have the means to make sure she found out that my husband was the one that made the complaint to the police department about her parenting?"

"No way she would even talk to me, let alone believe me." Bellick scoffed "The woman hates me…But maybe if she heard it from a friend…"

"What are you saying?" Grace injected curiously.

"Let's just say that I could tell someone who has the complete inability to keep her hairy lipped mouth shut, and she was to tell Tancredi." Bellick paused for a moment to smirk "What's in it for me?"

Grace fumbled around in her bag until she pulled out a notepad and pen. She scribbed down a number and scooted it across the coffee table towards Bellick. "How about money?"

Bellick's eyes widened at all the zeros and opened his mouth to respond when his mother's voice cut him off. "Bradley? Would you like to ask your guest to stay for dinner?"

"Nah that's okay Ma." Bellick replied as he gave Grace a small nod. "She was just leavin'."

………………………………

Sara just sat there trying her best to remain calm as the woman across from her continued to scribble down notes into her book.

"And how long has it been since your last relapse Miss Tancredi?" The mousy haired, middle aged child services detective asked her.

Sara thought carefully for a moment, then, "Four years, ten months and sixteen days."

Detective Stacy Reeves peered over the top of her glasses at the doctor, a little surprised that she knew exactly how long it had been. "I've been reviewing your report, and I have to tell you that this is the first case that I have had absolutely no idea what to do." Sara looked down feeling a little embarrassed so Detective Reeves continued. "Governor's daughter working as a doctor in an all male prison, helping eight convicts escape, one who happens to be the child's father…You really aren't making it easy for me to reinstate custody to you."

"I know, I know." Sara sighed "But you need to understand, that little girl is all I have in the world…" She trailed off.

"As the Governor's daughter, I find that hard to believe." The detective injected. "That's what is really getting to me…The girl seems fine until your father dies, and then we get this complaint…It's as if you can't care for Orianna without the support of _'daddy dearest'_.

Sara was growing increasingly annoyed with the detective's insolence, as well as her complete inability to call Rory by anything but her real name. "With all due respect detective, if you had met my father personally before his death, you would realize that he gave me absolutely no support in taking care of Rory."

Detective Reeves removed her glasses, crossed her arms over the table and sighed. "Look, I do understand that you have been through a lot, but I'm afraid that I haven't seen enough concrete evidence to feel comfortable releasing Orianna back into your custody."

'_There's that name again.'_ Sara sighed to herself. "Detective Reeves…If you just talked to my daughter for five minutes…"

"Well, I actually did have the pleasure of having a talk to miss Orianna." The detective injected. "And I have to admit that you have done an extremely good job…Her intelligence and outlook on life for a four year old is incredible." Sara smiled and the detective continued. "She was gushing about how much she adored you, and her father…Although, she does seem to have some issues with her stepmother, I don't think I could count how many Cinderella, and evil-stepmother references she made whilst talking about her."

Sara smiled briefly before it fell. "Then how could you possibly want to put her into Grace's custody if she hates her so much? Surely your department couldn't be in favor of that."

Detective Reeves looked back down to her notes in confusion before back up to Sara. "Well actually we were told by Mr. Scofield that Grace Scofield was no longer going to be part of the equation."

"He what?" Sara quirked a brow in confusion.

"Yes." Reeves confirmed. "When we talked to him two days ago, he was rather adamant that Grace was not going to be a part of Orianna's life."

Sara couldn't believe it. Michael had chosen Rory over his marriage, and she had sat there earlier in the morning and cried to him that she might loose her daughter, when in reality he was doing the exact same thing.

God, she felt like a bitch.

The detective looked back down to the reports before looking back to Sara in confusion. "Wait a minute…It says here that Orianna's father is still married…I had expected them to divorce before the child was put into his custody."

"No," Sara shook her head in confusion. "They're still married."

"Well this changes everything…We can't have the child around Mrs. Scofield when she is so strongly against her." Reeves sighed ruefully and watched Sara intensely. "Can you honestly tell me that you can take care off this child?"

"You know I can." Sara tossed back.

"You know what? I think you're right." Detective Reeves smiled. "You see Sara, I to know what it's like to be a single mother. I'm raising my thirteen year old son on my own, and we have just entered the stage where I find provocative magazines under his mattress and he tells me that he has no idea where they came from."

Sara let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Thank you so much."

"That's okay." Detective Reeves smiled "Apart from making sure we keep updated on your progress, and organizing visitation for the father, I don't see why you can't retain custody of Rory."

'_Finally.'_ Sara thought to herself. _'She finally uses the nickname.'_

………………………………

Katie was humming random tunes as she cleared her apartment of Thanksgiving leftovers. There was suddenly a loud knock at the door and she took a few deep breaths.

She had been expecting to see Sara after her meeting with child services, and she just prayed that she had regained custody of Rory.

She pulled open the door, her arms wide open, waiting to either congratulate, or comfort her friend. She quickly gasped however and lowered her arms when she noticed who was at her door.

"Bellick." She almost hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

A smirk danced across Bellick's lips as he watched a flustered Katie lower her arms. "No need to invite me in…This won't take long."

"Trust me, that won't be an issue." Katie's almond eyes cut at him. "Are you going to tell me why you're here? Or am I gonna have to kick your ass out?"

"That's no way for a lady to talk." Bellick mocked as he gazed past the nurse into her apartment. "Doctor Sweet Cheeks isn't here is she?"

"Sara?" Katie questioned in confusion. "No she isn't, but what's it to you if she was?"

Bellick sighed before crossing his arms over his chest. "Because there's something she needs to know, and I think it would be better coming from you, a friend, instead of me."

"What possibly could _you_ have to say to Sara?" Katie quirked a brow.

"Well you probably don't know this, but I'm a cop now at the Chicago Police Department." Bellick told her proudly. "Well you see the other day we received a complaint from someone who was concerned about Tancredi's parenting…"

"Yeah I know." Katie injected impatiently. "Just cut to the chase please, Sara could show up here any minute."

Bellick rolled his eyes, but continued. "Well I just thought she should know that the complaint came from Scofield." A playful smirk played at his lips. "I was just looking out for her best interests."

Katie's brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. She gasped before sighing in frustration. "How noble of you."

"Well are you going to tell her?" Bellick asked as he took his checkbook from his pocket. "Because if you do, I can make it worth your while…You know, finally have enough money to get away from Fox River."

Katie opened and closed her mouth a few times, not quite sure what to say. Her eyes widened at the amount on the check that Bellick had presented her with. "Wha…You can't afford this!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong." He smirked. "Let's just say, that I just received a rather large payout."

Katie sighed in annoyance as she attempted to close the door in his face but his hand stopped her. He pushed the door back open and looked back up to her. "So do we have a deal?"

"I don't know." Katie said sadly as she closed the door again, this time with much more luck.

Katie studied the check intensely. Bellick had been right, with Josh's salary as well as this money, she would have been able to finally quit her job at Fox River.

But was it really worth Sara being hurt once again?

Katie sighed sadly to herself. Sara was going to find out sooner or later anyway, so it had might as well come from her.

She contemplated the check for a few more moments, before sighing and ripping it up. She then heard another knock at the door, so she threw the reminder of the check into the bin, before pulling the door open.

"I got her back!" Sara gleamed happily as she burst into the apartment and threw her arms around Katie.

Katie hugged Sara for a few more moments before pulling away and smiling down to the doctor. "That's great…I'm really happy for you Sara."

Sara continued to smile in a way that Katie hadn't seen for quite some time. "And guess what else?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"I think," The doctor paused for a moment to let out another smile. "I think that Michael is going to divorce Grace."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well apparently, when the detective was talking to Michael the other day, he said that Grace was no longer going to be part of the equation."

Katie's smile suddenly fell…She had to tell her.

"Listen Sara." Katie said sadly. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Katie?" Sara asked her friend, her smile being replaced by a confused look.

Katie sighed ruefully, and she had to drop her eyes from Sara. "Look sweetie, I'm really sorry, but Michael was the one who put in the complaint about your parenting."

Sara blinked a few times in confusion before laughing. "That really wasn't one of your best Katie."

Katie shook her head softly. "No Sara, it wasn't a joke…They have it recorded at the police department that Michael was the one who put in the complaint."

"No." Sara shook her head defiantly. "He wouldn't have done that Katie…You have it wrong."

"Sara." Katie spoke again, catching the doctor's attention. "It makes sense, he knew about your addiction…I'm not saying that he's a bad person, he probably just wanted Rory."

Sara opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, at a complete loss of what to say or do. Finally, she sighed sadly, "He never cared about me at all…He only wanted Rory."

………………………………

_Hey guys, so yeah I know that chapter wasn't my best, but please let me know what you thought of it anyway before moving onto the next one _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Seventeen chapters, and still don't own it._

_**A/N: **Here's the next one…Not a happy chapter, Sorry this took me so long but i've been having a lot of family problems latley so i'm sorry if this one sounds a bit sad : ( But please R and R and ENJOY!_

_P.S: You rock Jen : )_

………………………………

He just couldn't do it.

Michael couldn't even look his daughter in the eye as she broke down in front of him. Everything had finally caught up to her. Meeting him, losing Sara, being brutally pushed between two parents when all she wanted was to stop and breathe.

"But why can't you and Mommy just be together like you want to?" The little girl gasped as fresh tears broke her voice. "Then we could all be a family. You and Mommy could have a beautiful wedding and I could be a flower girl, then you could give me a little brother or sister."

Michael's heart ached for his daughter…If only it was that simple. "Rory…You could be leaving here with your mom very soon…I don't want to spend our last morning together fighting."

"But I don't want to go!" Rory cried as she jumped up off the couch and into her father's arms.

Michael fell back a bit at the unexpected contact. He soon recovered however, and put his arms around Rory as she buried her head in his neck. "I don't want you to go either." Rory continued to sob uncontrollably into his neck as Michael gently rubbed her back. "But if the judge says that you have to live with your mom, then you have too…I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do." The little girl said softly as Michael used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheek. "But I want you with us."

Michael sighed as Rory's crystal blues met his own…God, this was killing him. "Sweetie, I'm married."

"But you don't love Grace." The little girl sniffed as she ran her tiny hands across her father's forehead, and Michael's eyes involuntary fluttered closed. "You love Mommy."

Michael sighed sadly as he kissed Rory's head and smiled. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

………………………………

Lincoln let out a groan as he rolled over in bed. His large arm instinctively went for Veronica's body, his eyes snapped open when he realized that she wasn't there.

He sat up and looked around the bedroom. Finding no sign of her, he rubbed his eyes and made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

He was quickly greeted by his wife as she placed Little Mike in his arms.

Lincoln looked down to his son and then back up to Veronica. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Veronica tossed back as she ran around the living room in search of her other shoe. "We slept in…I'm going to miss my flight if I don't hurry."

Lincoln smiled to himself as he watched his wife bustle around clad in her Saturday best. He carried Little Mike up to her as he pulled her into a hug. "I like you in those clothes." He whispered into her ear with a mischievous smirk. "Well actually, I like you in _no_ clothes."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she attempted to pull away from him once she spotted her shoe. "You're such a guy."

Another smirk danced across Lincoln's lips. "I know, it keeps the sex good."

"Linc!" Veronica scolded as she covered Little Mike's ears with her hands. "What are you boys going to do while I'm away?"

Lincoln shrugged his broad shoulders as he finally let his wife go and retrieve her shoe. "We might go to Mike's. I can help him go over a few things for the divorce while Little Mike plays with Rory. You know if we are going over divorce proceedings you really should be there…Are you sure you can't postpone your trip?"

"No, I really should see Mom. You really don't need me there for help with the divorce when there isn't a marriage…" Veronica trailed off quickly and cursed herself.

She was supposed to leave that up to Grace.

Lincoln quirked a brow as he watched Veronica quickly turn her head away and slip into her shoe. "What?"

"Nothing." Veronica lied in a way that she thought was rather smooth. She walked over to the door where she picked up her bags. "I really should go."

"No." Lincoln shook his head quickly as he stalked over to his wife, Little Mike still clinging onto his father as they moved. "What is it Vee?" He pleaded as he grabbed her arm. "Talk to me."

"I already told you…It's nothing!" Veronica said with a mix of frustration and guilt as she pulled her arm away. She leaned up and placed a kiss on both her husband's and son's heads before opening the door. "Love you both."

Lincoln opened his mouth to object, but it was too late…She was gone.

He shook his head lightly and looked down to Little Mike. "If there's one thing that you ever learn from me Buddy, then let it be this…_Never_ try and understand women."

………………………………

"What are we making?" Rory asked her father as she examined the bowl that Michael was now filling with flour.

Michael thought carefully for a moment and then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Blueberry pancakes."

"Oh." Rory smiled as she watched Michael crack the eggs into the bowl before following through with a cup of milk. "Do they taste good?"

"You just wait little lady…You're in for a treat." Michael smiled as he handed her the spoon. "Here."

"When I was a kid, my mom used to work at this dinner." Michael smiled as he watched his daughter struggle to stir the mixture. "Your Uncle Lincoln and I used to race there every afternoon after school and she would sneak us some of the food that hadn't been eaten." Michael's lips twitched up wistfully in memory. "There was only ever enough blueberry pancakes for one of us, but because Linc was older, he always got them."

Rory smiled as she used her tiny finger to taste some of the mixture. "Your Mommy sounds like a nice lady…Can I meet her?"

"She died when I was a kid…But you're right, she was very nice. You would have loved her, and she would have loved you." Michael smiled down to Rory. "You have her eyes you know?"

Rory's crystal blues sparked as she stopped stirring for a moment. "Pretty blues ones?"

"Yeah…Just after she died, Uncle Lincoln and I found the blueberry pancake recipe while we were cleaning her things." Michael paused for a moment as the memories flooded back to him. "You don't know this Ror, but when LJ was little he didn't live with his Daddy either, but every Sunday he would go to see his Dad, and Uncle Linc would always make him blueberry pancakes…So I was thinking, that if you go and live with your mom again, that if it's okay with her, then we can have a special breakfast together every Sunday too."

Rory smiled as she looked down to the mixture that looked ready. "Really?"

"Yeah…Just the two of us, and your mom if she wants to." Michael smiled as he reached for the blueberries. "Just a few? Or a handful?"

"A handful." Rory giggled as Michael threw the blueberries into the mixture.

A loud wrapping at the door suddenly caused Rory to jump. Michael wiped his hands and crossed to the door. He pulled it open, and Sara walked straight past him into the loft.

"Rory pack your things…We're leaving." She told her daughter, completely disregarding Michael.

Michael came up closer towards Sara, feeling more than a little confused. "You mean you got custody back?"

"Now Rory!" Sara injected.

"No!" Rory objected in a huff of indignation. "I don't want to leave without Daddy!"

Sara sighed ruefully as she stepped closer to her daughter. It really wasn't fair of her to take her pain out on Rory. "Please Sweetie!" She was desperate now. "Just do this for me…I promise we'll talk about it later."

Sensing her mother's pain, Rory nodded sadly and went to collect her things. Once she was gone, a completely dumbfounded Michael spoke up.

"What the hell was that about Sara?"

Sara suddenly turned towards him in a huff of indignation. "Did you seriously think that I wouldn't find out Michael?"

Michael opened and closed his mouth, then opened it and closed it…Not quite sure what to think, let alone say. "Sara…I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

"You really have no faith in me at all do you?" She gasped as a single tear fell from her eye. "You thought that nobody in their right mind would give custody to someone like me…You thought you were free and clear didn't you Michael?"

Michael put his hands up for protection, as the infuriated woman stepped towards him, her rage going up a notch with every step she took.

"It was all for Rory wasn't it?" She gasped, her face only centimeters from his. "It was all so you could have a child when Grace and yourself couldn't conceive. You wanted one so badly that you would take away the one of your druggie prison doctor." Fresh tears now breaking her voice. "Hey she's so high, she couldn't possibly be hurt by loosing her daughter could she?"

Michael watched on at a complete loss of what to say or do as more tears fell from Sara's hazel orbs. "Sara, I…"

"What Michael?" She gasped. "You're sorry that you put in the complaint…Or you're sorry that I found out?"

Michael fell back completely startled, then, "Excuse me?"

"Please Michael." She was desperate now. "For once in your life, just be honest with me…You were the one that put in the complaint about my parenting weren't you?"

"What?" Michael asked in complete and utter shook. "Is that what you think? Is that what all of this is about Sara?"

"Yes!" She almost chocked. "They have it on record at the police department that it was you!" She looked up to him, pain filling her heart. "Why would you do this to me Michael? I thought you of all people would understand how much I need her."

Michael took another step closer to her and her breath caught in her throat. "Sara, you have to believe me when I say that I did not do it. I would never take Rory away from you. I know how much she means to you, but I also know how much you mean to me."

Before she could react and prevent him, he dove in for a short, yet hot and frenzied kiss, tempting her lips and tongue, teasing her senses.

Sara broke out after a suspended moment, pulling away and promptly slapping him across the face in a huff of indignation. "I hate you!" She gasped.

Just in that moment they both turned to see Rory standing by the door, tears streaming down her face. "You don't mean it do you Mommy?"

Sara continued to cry as she scooped Rory up into her arms and carried her out of the loft.

Michael didn't even have a chance to stop them.

In his anger, he grabbed the bowl of blueberry pancake mixture and threw it at the wall. "Damn it!" He yelled.

He slid down against the kitchen counter and watched the blueberries and the pancake mixture slid down the wall like a work of art.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

………………………………

Lincoln carried Little Mike up to Michael's loft, stopping at the top of the stairs to adjust his son's weight.

He went to knock on the door, but realizing that it was open by just a few centimeters, he pushed it open lightly as he and his son entered the loft.

Lincoln looked around the loft a few times in uncertainty. He put Little Mike down and closed the door behind him.

"Mike?" His voice cut through the silence.

Nothing.

Lincoln's brow involuntary quirked in confusion as he noticed blueberry pancake mixture sliding down the kitchen wall. He went over to the kitchen, where he saw his little brother crouched on the ground against the counter, an unreadable expression plastered across his face.

"Jeez Mike." Lincoln laughed. "I know I'm a better pancake maker than you, but you didn't need to go psycho on it."

When Michael didn't respond, Lincoln slid down to the floor so he was sitting next to his brother. "Where's Rory?"

Michael made no verbal response, instead blinking, and Lincoln could tell that he was trying not to cry. "What happened Mike?"

Michael stayed quite for a few moments before speaking. His note of hopeless depression causing Lincoln to realize that some really bad had happened. "She's gone."

"I take it Sara got custody back then." Lincoln sighed ruefully. "You had to have a fair idea that it was going to happen Mike…Sara is her mother after all…"

"It's not just that." Michael cut in as he lowered his head. "Somehow, they have it on record at the police department that I was the one that put in the complaint about Sara's parenting."

"But how? I mean you didn't…" The older brother trailed off.

"That doesn't matter." Michael injected. "The point is that Sara thinks that I did it so Grace and I could have a child…So she got custody, and I'll probably never get to see Ror again because of what Sara thinks of me." He sighed ruefully before whispering under his breath, "Plus the fact that the only woman I have ever really loved hates me."

Lincoln blicked a few times in uncertainty before a goofy grin played at his lips. "I heard that you know?"

Michael rolled his crystal blues. "Well I said it loud."

The older brother sadly shook his head and let out a sigh of frustration at his brother predicament. "Talk to a lawyer Mike, you'll get visitation rights…I'd say ask Vee, but she's acting really wired."

Michael laughed humorlessly before lowering his head once again. "Women."

A smirk danced across Lincoln's lips. "You need one of my kits."

Michael looked up to his brother and quirked a brow "A kit?"

"Yeah, one of my female survival kits." Lincoln explained. "I only usually have to crack Vee's out once a month if you know what I mean…"

Michael laughed. "What's in it?"

"Well the contents of the kit actually varies from woman to woman depending on the hormone level." Lincoln smirked to his brother. "But mine for Vee contains an extra car key for easy get away, a spare cell phone with Little Mike's sitter on speed dial, the best of Oprah on DVD, chick flick CD's…Things like that."

A smile played at Michael's lips. "Sign me up for a few."

"Yeah, your Grace kit can include a gag, and if you really want, a bullet…But Definitely a gag." Lincoln laughed as he got to his feet and started to rummage around in Michael's fridge. "Uh huh!" he exclaimed. "Here's what else is in the kit."

Michael couldn't help but laugh as his brother handed him a beer.

………………………………

She had expected yelling. She had expected insults. Hell, she had expected anything…But not this.

Silence.

"Michael?" Grace asked softly as she took the beer away from him, shock evident in her eyes when he didn't put up a fight. "Where's Sara and Rory?"

Michael sighed in disgust, he didn't want their names to come out of Grace's mouth…He hadn't said a word to her since she had returned home. "Sara got custody back."

"No!" Grace gasped in mock-disbelief. "I'm really sorry Mikey…I know how much you love Rory."

"Yeah, you seem so upset Gracie." Michael said with sarcasm, before seriously, "Well, there's nothing I can do now…I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" Grace quickly stopped him, throwing her body in front of the hall way. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Michael sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"I hate how things have become between us." Grace gasped as she put her hand on his chest and was shocked when he didn't push her away. "And, I know that most of that is my fault." She paused for a moment, struggling with the weight of her profession. "What I'm really trying to say is that I want us to take another shot at our marriage, go to counseling, talk to each other…"

"Grace…" Michael trialed off.

"Michael." She injected. "I want us to renew our vows…This is our chance, our chance to start fresh…Get to know each other again."

Michael opened and closed his mouth, then opened it and closed it, not quite sure if he had even heard her correctly. "Renew our vows?"

"I know that you wouldn't like the idea," Grace blurted out quickly "But Michael, we are each other's last chance not to be alone."

Alone.

There was that word again. The one that he had so desperately tried to hide from. Before he could prevent himself, it just slipped. "Sure, okay, whatever." He said, completly unaware what he was saying just wanting to get away from her.

"Wait! What?" Grace had to blink her emerald orbs a few times in complete and utter shock. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Michael said in frustration as he tried to move past her. "Could you move please?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Grace quickly jumped to the side as she watched Michael head down the hall.

That had been too easy, and she knew it…Something was wrong with him, and then it hit her.

He had given up.

………………………………

_Yeah so I know you guys probably wouldn't have liked the last two chapters, but they're all building for the ending…There's about two, possibly three chapters to go and I want to thank each and everyone of you for hanging in there with me…Thanks so much for reading and please review : )_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Angel Of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: **Apart from a few original characters, I'm just borrowing everything to do with Prison Break._

_**A/N:** Can you believe it? It's almost done…Two more chapters after this one. I'm actually starting to get a little sad…I mean, I know I drive you guys insane with my lack of updates, but I think I'll be sad when this is done : ( Well anyway, thank you everyone for all of your support, and I hope you enjoy this one : )_

………………………………

Michael sighed as he and Grace sat in front of the marriage counselor.

Part of him just viewed this as an annoyance and a waste of time…But another part was afraid.

He was afraid that the counselor would force them to move past the stupid, petty issues and visit the underlying cause.

He was afraid they would have to talk about Sara.

He didn't want some counselor talking to him about Sara…He didn't want Grace demanding that he stop trying to talk to her…He didn't want to have to deal with the fact that he was still in love with her.

As much as he wanted to reconnect with his wife so he wouldn't end up alone, his mind and heart just weren't there. They were with Rory, and more terrifyingly…They were with her mother.

He was in marriage counseling thinking about another woman…How's that for irony?

Grace was rambling on to the counselor about random little things…The constant fighting over nothing…The way they had a tendency to stomp out of the room and slip hazardous things into each other's food.

Michael just sat there silently brooding until he heard Sara's name.

". . .And he hasn't stopped talking to Sara, despite what he said…"

"Excuse me?" Michael injected in annoyance. "Just incase you forgot Grace, we kind of share a child…You know, your stepdaughter!"

"This isn't a place for anger Michael." The counselor said with a soothing tone as she pushed her long, blond locks behind her ears. "Just before we continue, how are you planning on paying for this?"

Grace folded her hands in her lap and turned to Michael expectantly before clearing her throat deliberately.

"I'll be paying for it." Michael finally sighed in frustration.

Grace smiled before turning back to the counselor. "You see Juliet, since this is Mikey's problem, we decided that it should come straight out of his personal account."

"It's Doctor Lockhart." The counselor told Grace with an annoyed expression on her face before smiling to Michael. "Tell me about her Michael, tell me about Sara."

This was exactly what he didn't want to happen…Exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Michael shifted in his chair, feeling rather uncomfortable. "There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing?" Doctor Lockhart raised a brow quizzically. "We both know that isn't true…Don't we Michael?"

"They had a fight." Grace giggled mockingly to the counselor. "That's why he's all cranky…Sara isn't talking to him."

Michael groaned in a mix of humiliation and annoyance… These damn, patronizing women!

"Oh?" Doctor Lockhart asked Grace before turning her attention back to Michael and smiling. "It's okay Michael. You can tell me…I'm here to help, not judge."

"Thanks Doc, but I really don't wanna talk about it." Michael told her, smiling back.

"I cannot believe this!" Grace suddenly gasped, grabbing both their attention. "I cannot believe that you are flirting with our therapist!"

"What?" Michael exclaimed in complete and utter shook. "I was not flirting with her!"

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Grace asked the equally shocked counselor in anger. "He flirts with anything that moves! His ex-prison doctor, that little hussy that lives upstairs, his daughter's ballet teacher, his hot boss, and now our freaking therapist!" Grace fumed and turned her attention to Michael. "What is it Michael? The fact that she's a doctor? You always liked the doctors…Even though I could hardly call a psychologist a doctor!"

Doctor Lockhart suddenly felt a bout of rage tear through her system. "I will have you know that psychology is a highly…"

"Oh shut it!" Grace suddenly cut off the therapist. "Michael we are getting remarried in a few days, you really need to get these issues of yours sorted out…"

He just couldn't take it anymore.

"I was going to divorce you!" Michael injected suddenly, and Grace gasped…Somewhere deep down she knew that it was going to come to this.

"What?" Grace asked angrily getting to her feet, Doctor Lockhart now just watched their exchange in trepidation.

"Yes, Grace." Michael got up off his seat to match Grace's anger. "Until yesterday, I was going to leave you!"

Doctor Lockhart opened and closed her mouth, not quite sure what to say. "Um Grace? I think I need to have a talk with Michael in private…Do you think you could give us a minute?"

Grace gasped and then cut her eyes at both Michael and their therapist. "You want privacy? After that little episode before, you expect me to give you two privacy? Absolutely not!"

"Just leave Grace!" Michael told her, growing angrier by the minute. "I'll meet you in the car in a minute."

Grace thought carefully for a moment, before throwing her hands in the air in defeat and walking to the door. "Fine, but if you're not there in ten minutes…I'm coming back."

………………………………

"Sara? Is that you?"

Sara suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she found the source of the familiar voice. "Grace." She greeted, forcing a smile. "What are you doing here?"

A self-satisfied smile played at Grace's lips as she studied the woman across from her. "Counseling." She pointed out simply. "Michael and I just finished our couples therapy…He's just fixing up the payments and then he'll be down."

"Oh." Sara smiled falsely, trying her best to hide her disappointment from Grace. "You guys are working on your marriage? I'm really happy for you."

A smirk danced across Grace's lips when she realized that she was receiving the reaction that she was hoping for. "Yeah, it was all Mikey's idea actually. I mean I have to tell you Sara, I was positive that he was going to leave me for you…But then the other night I came home and he begged me to work on our marriage! It's so important to him. He even wants to renew our vows. Isn't he just the sweetest most romantic guy?"

Sara sighed ruefully when it became apparent to her what Grace was trying to do. "Yeah." She smiled sarcastically. "He's a keeper."

"Well what about you?" Grace asked as she leaned back against her car. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped Rory off at preschool." Sara explained. "And I'm sure you know by now about my addiction…Part of my agreement for getting her back is that I attend regular meetings here at the center."

"I'm really happy that you're getting the help that you need Sara." Grace smiled.

Sara sighed sadly, before shaking her head and smiling. "You too Grace. I am actually genuinely happy to hear that you and Michael are trying to work things out."

………………………………

"This is wrong man."

Michael's eyes quickly darted over to Sucre as they, along with Lincoln and Andrew were getting their tuxes fitted for the wedding. "What?" Michael asked in confusion. "You don't like the style? Because I already told you man, Grace picked them out."

"Well now that you mention it, these penguin suits are hideous…But that wasn't what I meant." Sucre said as he grumbled into the mirror, trying to get his overly large tux to sit right. "This whole marriage vow renewal is wrong."

Michael sighed in frustration. "Please guys, don't start this."

"He's right you know Mike. It's stupid to marry Grace again while you're in love with Sara it's not fair to any of you guys." Lincoln agreed with Sucre as he pushed him away from the mirror. "Except for the tuxes though, they are great…You just have to know how to fill them out."

Michael rolled his crystal blues as his brother winked at himself in the mirror. "Andrew, please help me out here."

"Sorry Mike." Andrew said simply as he continued with his bow-tie. "I don't think this wedding is a good idea either."

Michael quirked a brow quizzically at his work colleague. "Why?"

Andrew suddenly looked away, feeling rather embarrassed. "No reason in particular. I just agree with your brother. You and Sara just click. It would be a shame to just throw that away…Oh, and then there's your daughter of course."

"Papi…All we are saying is that you need to talk to the Doc before…" Sucre trailed off as he watched Lincoln check himself out in the mirror. "Sink, you're bulging out of that thing…It's too small for you."

"And I think it looks great on me." A smirk danced across Lincoln's lips as he turned to his little brother. "Yeah man, you need to talk to Sara."

Michael sighed ruefully. "My marriage counselor says I need to see Sara for closure…I'm going over to Fox River to see her after I'm done here."

"Fox River?" Sucre gasped.  
"Pfft, good luck man." Lincoln laughed.

Michael once again rolled his eyes. "So I take it neither of you are going to be joining me for moral support then?"

All Lincoln and Sucre could do was laugh and Michael turned to Andrew. "How about it Andrew?"

"Sorry Man." Andrew said as he stole a bit of mirror space. "I have to run an…Errand."

"How are they gentlemen?"

All four men stopped their conversation when the salesman joined them.

"Very good." Lincoln smiled, as he admired his tight fitting tux.

Sucre viewed his large fitting tux sadly. "Mine's too big."

The salesman opened his mouth to speak when something caught his attention. "But Sir, I thought you were the best man?" He asked Lincoln.

Lincoln quirked a brow in confusion. "I am."

"Oh well I think I may have identified the problem then." The salesman chuckled lightly to himself. "You see Sir, that is the Best Man's tux." He paused for a moment and pointed to Sucre's attire. "I'm sorry gentlemen I must have given you the wrong ones."

Sucre's face suddenly lit up. "Uh-huh!" He exclaimed in Lincoln's direction. "That one is mine…Get out of it!"

"No way!" Lincoln said defiantly as he took off in the opposite direction to Sucre.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sucre shouted as he went after Lincoln, the salesman watching them uncomfortably.

Michael sighed and shook his head as he joined Andrew by the mirror.

Looks like he was facing this on his own.

………………………………

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

Henry Pope quickly raised his gaze from his paper work to the Doctor who was standing at his doorway. "Yes Sara. Please have a seat."

Sara did as he requested, feeling rather anxious to see what the Warden had wanted. "Is everything okay Sir?"

"Well I suppose that depends on what way you look at it." Pope laughed. "Sara, I may have stumbled across a rather good job opportunity for you."

"A job?" Sara quirked a brow. "Where?"

"In London." Pope replied and Sara gasped in shock. "I know it may sound a little big, but I was talking to one of my old inmates on the phone yesterday…One of our success stories actually." He paused for a moment. "After he was released ten years ago, he moved to London where he has single-handedly started a clinic for people suffering from drug and alcohol abuse."

Sara was still thoroughly confused. "With all due respect Sir, I'm getting the help I need here."

"Oh no no no, not for you to be a patient." The Warden laughed. "He' s been so impressed by what you have been doing for the prisoners, that he wants you to go over there and help him run the clinic…It has gotten too big for him to handle on his own."

Sara opened her mouth, not quite sure what to say. "I…I don't know what to say…Um, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity, but I'd miss Fox River too much, and I have my job at the hospital. I mean, Rory's entire life is here."

Warden Pope sighed. "Sara, I cannot tell you how much we would all miss you here." He smiled. "But this is a wonderful opportunity for you and your daughter to really start fresh…Something I know you have wanted to do for years."

"I don't know…" Sara trailed off sadly.

"You deserve to do this for yourself Sara." Pope injected. "Stop worrying about everyone else, and make a decision for yourself for once…You deserve it more than anyone."

Sara thought carefully for a moment. There was nothing really keeping her here. Finally, she smiled. "You know what? Tell him that we'll fly over there in a few days, and if we like it, I will accept for sure…Thank you so much for this opportunity Henry."

Warden Pope smiled in her direction. "We're all going to miss you Sara…And I'm going to have a hell of a time replacing you."

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you could find someone to do the job…Oh, but just a word of warning…Next time make sure it's a male doctor."

All Pope could do was laugh and roll his eyes.

………………………………

"You what?" Angie gasped as she watched her friend incredulously. "Wow Gracie…You really are on a whole other playing field."

"It was actually rather simple actually." Grace laughed as she carried two cups of coffee into her living room. "I just diverted Veronica's calls to Michael…So any calls that she tries to make to him, they'll come to me instead."

All Angie could do was shake her head in amazement. She opened her mouth to respond, when Grace's cell phone started to ring. "Wha…Is that Veronica?"

"Doubt it." Grace said simply as she picked up the phone. She suddenly threw Angie a huge smile when she saw that that caller Id read '_Veronica'_.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Pfft, no." Grace scoffed.

"But what if she's actually trying to call you, not Michael?"

Grace rolled her emerald orbs. "I highly doubt she has anything to say to me…The only reason she would be calling me was to ask me if I told Michael that we weren't married."

"What!"

Both Grace and Angie suddenly jumped to see a completely shocked Andrew standing behind them. "Wha…?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Andrew?" Grace gasped. "What are you…I mean, how did you get in?"

Andrew opened his mouth to respond, but no words seemed to be able to find their way out. He tried again. "The door was opened." He explained, still not blinking. "You and Michael? You two? You aren't really married?"

Sensing that this would already be difficult for her friend without her listening in, Angie quickly got to her feet. "Um, I'm gonna go…I'll see you later at the dressmakers Gracie."

Once Angie was gone, Grace quickly got to her feet and guided the bewildered Andrew to a chair. "Andrew honey?" She asked him. "Are you okay?"

Andrew broke out of his trance after a suspended moment and looked Grace straight in the eyes. "So you guys seriously aren't married? How did you…"

"The Minister that married us didn't have a proper marriage license." Grace explained, cutting him off. "I guess it's too much to hope that you haven't talked to Michael yet?"

"Talked to him? Grace, I'm on my way back from getting my suit fitted for your second wedding and thought I'd offer you my best wishes!" Andrew almost yelled. "Wait a minute. If you know, then why haven't you told Michael?"

Grace sighed in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell Michael."

"Shoot."

"Okay…I haven't told Michael yet, because I want us to be married before I tell him…That's the point of the second wedding."

Andrew's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "You know I love you Gracie…But you have to admit, that is pretty insane."

"I know. I know." Grace said in a jumble. "But if he finds out that he can leave me with no strings attached…He'll do it."

Andrew sighed almost sadly. "You know Michael loves Sara, why would you want to be with a man who doesn't love you? Especially when you can be with one who does."

"Come on Andrew he's hot! He makes a good living what woman wouldn't want that? We look good together". Grace responded with a sigh. "Hey Andy you have to promise me that you won't tell Michael about this."

"Gracie." Andrew said sadly. "Do you know what you're asking me to do? Michael is one of my best friends."

"Please?" She gasped as she jumped into his arms. "Please Andrew swear to me…Swear to me that you wont tell him!"

Andrew opened his mouth, at a complete loss of what to say. He sighed ruefully and pulled Grace closer to him in comfort. "Okay. I swear, I won't tell him."

………………………………

Fox River prison stood facing him, a giant albino face against the stormy gray sky. The bared windows of the cells that had once been his own, gloomed out at him, piercing into his very soul. He could feel the spirit of his pastime looming over him, like the angry gray clouds overhead, threatening to wash over and drown him.

Michael heaved a sigh, pulling his jacket closer around him. His crystal blues were wide with fear, and his lips quivered in anxious anticipation. He hadn't come here of his own volition…It almost felt to him as though some force was acting upon his body, pulling him toward this familiar place.

"Well, it's now or never." He whispered weakly to himself, willing strength to fill his unstable body. Slowly, Michael brought one foot in front of the other, approaching the prison that had once been his home. He could almost see the resentful inmates behind the bared doors that stood fifty yards ahead. He could almost hear their snide comments and innuendos.

Trying to convince himself that everything would turn out fine, and that these images were just those caused by his overactive imagination, Michael quickened his step, determined to get the task ahead over with as quickly as possible.

His clothes were practically soaked through by the time he reached the doors. Michael blinked a few times in uncertainty as he walked the halls. He had never been in this part of the prison before. He let out a silent sigh of relief when the young woman at the front desk didn't seem to recognize him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked as a smile graced her features.

"Um, yes." Michael said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if Warden Pope was in."

The young woman looked down to her computer, and then back up to Michael. "He's in his office now, but you'll have to check with his secretary before you go in."

"Thank you." Michael smiled as he continued on his way.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Michael reached Pope's door. He took a few last shaky breaths before giving it a few knocks.

"Come in." He heard a slightly familiar feminine voice.

"Oh my…" Michael watched Warden Pope's familiar secretary gasp. "Michael Scofield!"

Michael smiled nervously, praying to god that the loud woman would lower her voice. "Um, hi."

"Are you here to see Warden Pope then?" She asked, and then mentally slapped herself for the stupid question. "Of course you are…That's why you're coming to his office, listening to his secretary sound like an idiot."

"It's okay. Trust me, I'm more nervous than you." Michael laughed. "But you're right, I would like to see Henry.

"Well he's in with an inmate now." She explained. "But you go right on ahead…I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"Oh no I'll just wait…And somehow I can't imagine him being too excited to see me."

"Nonsense, the other morning he came in here and was gushing about you…Go in."

Before Michael could act or prevent her, the secretary pushed him right into the Warden's office.

"Well, well well…Lookie at what we have 'ere."

Michael's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he recognized the startling familiar southern drawl.

"Thank you Theodore…That's enough." Warden Pope said warningly as he smiled to Michael. "Michael, what can I do for you."

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but T-Bag's facial expressions continued to distract him. He quickly shook his head and turned back to Henry. "Um I was actually wondering if I could possibly see Sa…Doctor Tancredi."

"Whoa. I didn't pick for a boom, bam slam thank you ma'am kinda guy pretty. Not that I can blame you, that Doc is one piece of hot ass." T-Bag smirked, knowing perfectly well how much he was pissing Michael off.

Michael bit his tongue trying to hold back his rage. He hated that Sara was still in this place and he hated that men like T-bag could get so close to her…Breathe the same air as her.

"That will be all thank you Theo, just go and see my secretary and a guard will take you back to your cell." Pope said professionally as T-Bag slowly got to his feet.

He looked Michael up and down and few times before laughing quietly and shaking his head. "I guess I'm not invited to the party then."

Both Michael and Warden Pope sighed at T-Bag as he left the office. Warden Pope was the first to speak. "So how have things been going since I saw you the other night Michael?"

"Um, they've been okay I guess." Michael ran his hand through his short hair. "I'm getting married again. The day after tomorrow. I'd love for you and your wife to come."

Warden Pope thought carefully for a moment. "You're finally marrying Sara? That's a little weird considering she just accepted…"

"No, no." Michael injected quickly. "My wife and I are renewing our vows actually."

"Oh." Pope suddenly hit a sad realization. "I don't think I will be able to make it then…I think I have a hair appointment that day."

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes at Pope's blatant lie. "That's why I'm here actually, my marriage counselor says I need to see Sara for closure."

Henry nodded sadly before giving Michael an understanding smile. "Well lucky for you she doesn't have any patients for the next hour…Good luck Michael."

………………………………

"Sara, you have to tell him." Katie persisted as she helped her friend find her stethoscope. "He's Rory's father…He has a right to know that you're moving away."

"Enough Katie!" Sara gasped, with a bit more emotion than she would have liked. "I already told you, I will eventually tell Michael, but not until I know for sure if we are actually moving. Rory and I are leaving for London in two days. We'll stay for a few weeks and see if we like it, and then if we do we'll move there…Then, I will tell Michael."

Katie sighed sadly. "This isn't right…You really need to tell him Sara."

"I know." Sara said miserably. "But for now I just can't face him after what happened."

Both women just stood there for a suspended moment, as a quiet understanding passed through them.

"I'm really going to miss you." Katie smiled, almost in tears as she pulled Sara into a hug. She opened her eyes over her friend's shoulder and gasped at what, or more correctly _who_ she saw on the other side of the infirmary door.

"Katie?" Sara asked in confusion. The nurse suddenly pulled her friend around and pointed out to her that Michael Scofield was waiting at her door. "Oh…God."

"It looks like you're about to face him." A smirk danced across Katie's lips as she crossed to the door.

"Wait!" Sara gasped as she grabbed Katie's arm. "No, Katie, please…Don't let him in."

Katie smiled to her friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry Sara, but you won't be able to live with yourself if you don't give this one last shot."

Sara sighed sadly as she slowly let go of Katie's arm and let her cross to the door.

Katie opened the door to Michael, and pulled him aside for a moment before letting him in. "Don't mess it up."

Michael took in a shaky breath before Katie finally let him into the infirmary.

The cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming panic flooded Michael's veins, and he was left to wonder what the hell he was doing there.

Well of course he knew, Doctor Lockhart said he needed closure…But he knew, he knew inwardly that wasn't the reason he was there. The reason was standing a few meters away from him, making his heart ache with every look in her direction.

Memories of the infirmary began to fly back to Michael at an alarming rate, and he knew, he knew that Sara was also feeling the same bombardment of emotions that he was.

"_Tattoo looks fresh…I guess being a diabetic you don't mind needles."_

"_I'm Michael by the way."_

"_Scofield…I read your report."_

"_And You are?"_

"_Doctor Tancredi will do."_

"_Tancredi as in the Governor? You're not related are you?_

"_Wouldn't think you'd find the daughter of Frontier Justice Frank working in a prison…As a doctor no less."_

"_I believe in being part of the solution…Not the problem."_

"_Be the change you want to see in the world…What?"_

" _Nothing, that was just my senior quote."_

"_That was you? This whole time I was thinking it was Gandhi."_

"Michael?"

Her words brought him up short faster than anything or anyone else could have…But that was what Sara did when she was around him. She forged a link between the creature he had become in prison, to the person he knew to himself he could be.

And Sara knew it too. She saw the personal demons that he was struggling with. And maybe, just maybe, in a way she finally understood them. Understood just how thoroughly his world had been turned upside down and butchered.

"Michael!" She repeated with a little more force. "What are you doing here?"

He really did not have an answer for that…Okay, he was here. Now what?

Sara sighed angrily as she attempted to push past him and out the door, pretending as though he wasn't even there…But of course Michael didn't allow it. He laid his hand upon hers as she touched the handle. Sara suddenly jerked back, and Michael used the opportunity to position himself between her and the door.

"Michael, please, just go away." Sara tried again, with a lot more desperation than she would have liked.

She didn't know why she just didn't physically remove him from the room. She knew that she would have a fair shot against him, but she also knew inwardly that he wouldn't physically hurt her.

She didn't know why she continued to let him make her feel like this, because the turn of her stomach when he looked at her, or the flutter of her stomach when he brushed against her, was almost too much to bear.

Yet, she didn't want it to stop…And it was that stupid contradiction that was slowly breaking her.

"_You kept it."_

"_Kept what?"_

"_The flower."_

"_Yeah well, I'm a packrat…I never throw anything away."_

"_Yeah all this clutter, it's overwhelming."_

"_You should see my apartment."_

"_Whoa, we haven't even been on our first date yet, and you're already inviting me in…I thought you were a nice girl."_

"_Michael, we all know that nice girls finish last."_

"_So where do you finish?"_

"_That depends on where I start."_

"Sara?"

Sara quickly shook her head of those thoughts, once she realized that Michael was finally talking.

"I came to see you because I think we need to sort some things out." He continued, before quickly adding, "About Rory I mean."

Sara folded her arms over her chest. "I have custody Michael, there's nothing left that needs to be sorted out."

Michael sighed in frustration. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That!" Michael snapped angrily as he pointed to her stubborn stance. "I meant we need to sort out how I will be paying child support."

"We don't need your money." Sara said simply as she started to put away her medical supplies.

Michael took in a deep breath, trying not to let her stubbornness get to him. "I know that Sara, but you're going to get it."

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't know why she was making this so difficult for him. She told herself that it was a way of making him pay for what he had done to her. "Why did you come to Fox River to tell me this…Couldn't it have waited?"

"Because," Michael replied, not really having an answer to that. "Because I needed to do it now."

"_Sara it wont always be like this…This room, this place."_

"Why?" Sara spat as she turned back in his direction in anger. "So you can move on with your happy little life without it playing at your conscience?"

"What?…"

Sara started to feel tears well in her eyes. _'No!'_ she told herself. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Why are you doing this to me Michael? Why are you doing this to Rory? You chose Grace over me, why can't you just let us move on with our lives like you have?"

"Is that what you think?" Michael asked incredulously. "That I chose Grace over you? Sara please, what was I supposed to do? I never thought you'd even look at me again, and sadly I have no idea why."

Sara sighed in a mixture of sadness and anger that he was lying to her once again. "Right."

"And anyway," Michael paused for a moment as he hit a sudden realization. "Why would you even think that I choose Grace over you?"

"Because," Sara started, trying to make her voice sound indignant. "I ran into Grace this morning, and she said that you two were working things out…Hence the choosing her over me part."

Michael suddenly felt an oncoming bout of rage tear through his system. Grace and her stupid big mouth. "Well with all do respect Sara, you didn't make it very easy for me. I said I didn't put in the complaint and you didn't believe me. Every time we even come close to forming any type of relationship, trust issues always stop us."

"Can you honesty blame me Michael?" Sara gasped. "Every time I start to trust you again, something always happens to bring us right back to where we started from."

"_I was part of your plan…Was it all an act?"_

"_At first, yes…I needed to be here…But then I wanted to be here, with you."_

"_Right."_

"_And it's killing me to know that you'll never believe that."_

"Look Sara." Michael tried, he was desperate now. "I'm not asking you to trust the person that Grace tells you I am…I'm not asking you to trust the person I told you I was in Fox River…I'm asking you to trust me."

A single tear fell down Sara's cheek, and she made a meek attempt to wipe it away. "I am honestly happy to hear that you and Grace are working things out."

"Are you really?" Michael asked, not really knowing what answer he was wanting to hear.

"Yeah." Sara nodded, offering him a small smile. "Because it is my fault that you two had problems to begin with."

Michael opened his mouth to disagree, but Sara beat him to it. "So things really are going okay with Grace then?"

The question surprised Michael slightly. He ran his hand over his head absently. "Yeah, okay I guess. As well as things can go with Grace." He said under his breath, before. "But God, I miss you."

Michael's breath became caught in his throat when he noticed that Sara's eyes were glistening with tears. "Sara?" He asked in concern, stepping closer to her. "What's the matter?" Michael smiled to himself when she didn't back away from him. He slowly brought his thumb to her face and wiped away a fresh tear. She looked down for a moment, and Michael lowered his hand.

Sara could still feel the sensation of his hand on her cheek. Could still feel the overwhelming jumble of emotions that had roared to the surface, brought on by what such a simple contact was capable of invoking within her. "Sorry, I'm okay."

"You're not, Sara, something's wrong…Please, talk to me…"

"It's nothing…I have to go." She didn't move, instead she just stared at him intently, looking like she was about to lose it.

Michael's fear increased tenfold. "Sara, please…"

"I have to go." Sara said in barely a whisper.

He was looking at her in that sad, worried way that was breaking Sara's heart. She knew she needed to move, get out, but she couldn't make herself pull her eyes from his.

Then, because it no longer mattered, she stepped closer and put her arms around him. Bewildered, Michael hugged her back, holding her tightly. "Sara, what is it, you can tell me."

"Nothing." Her voice broke, and she closed her eyes behind his back, reaching her hand up to wipe the tears that she couldn't stop from falling. She let him go, reluctantly and looked at him again. "I don't hate you Michael."

Michael smiled at her tender tone, shutting his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. Sara was one of the few things, maybe even the only thing that could make his brain calm down for the moment and stop seeing, feeling, and processing everything.

Sara pulled back after a suspended moment, fresh tears breaking her voice. "Goodbye Michael."

She turned and walked out of the infirmary, barely stopping the sobs.

She heard him calling after her…But she kept going, resisting the urge to look back.

………………………………

_Okay, so when I started to write this chapter, I thought it was going to be relatively easy, but that didn't end up being the case…Oh and before anyone asks, yes, lol it is possible to divert phone calls…Happened to me actually. Well anyway, I think there is going to be two more chapters instead of one because I don't think I'll fit the end in one chapter : ) _


	19. Chapter 19

Angel Of Mine

_**Disclaimer: **__Yada Yada I don't own Prison Break_

_**A/N: **__Yes, I know that I'm a horrible person. I'm not going to even try and explain. If any of the original readers of this story are still even alive, then I am truly sorry. But anywho, after a loooooooooong wait, finally, here's an update…Please R and R and enjoy!_

..................................................

Michael opened his eyes, as the first signs of morning light began to creep into his bedroom. He yawned a little, before the cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming dread suddenly filled his veins.

It was wedding day.

As much as he tried to tell himself that everything would work out fine, that Sara would come back, that this was just the universe's' way of testing him, he knew, he knew deep down that by this time tomorrow, Grace would have reaffirmed her place as Mrs. Michael Scofield.

He knew that staying with Grace was just a disaster waiting to happen. She was so insecure and jealous about his feelings for Sara that it caused her to act in, well for a lack of a better word, insane ways. However, he guessed that he wasn't exactly innocent, as his actions towards Sara did absolutely nothing to ease her insecurities.

_Everybody _knew that they were headed for disaster, yet he knew that nobody would mention it…Probably because there was something so morbidly fascinating about witnessing a tragedy first hand.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a quiet tapping at the door. Who on earth would be visiting at this early hour?

He pushed Grace's arm off his chest, and slid out of bed, careful not to wake her. He padded barefoot out to the front door and pulled it open.

Standing in front of him was his brother, holding two takeaway _Starbucks _cups.

"Wanna take a walk?" Lincoln asked with an understanding smile.

....................................................

Michael walked alongside his brother silently, a quiet understanding passing through them after years of taking on the world together.

Adjusting his jacket more firmly around his shoulders, he yawned a little…Unable to resist doing so after being surrounded by the fresh, crisp yet earthy scent of the early morning Chicago air.

For some unknown reason, the city smelt different of a morning, and he made a mental note to make this morning walk a daily ritual.

They continued this way for what felt like ages. Eventually the city began to come to life. Shop owners started to open their doors for the day, and Michael's gaze became ensnarled in a sight that strangely made his heart ache.

It was a father throwing his daughter (who wouldn't have been much older than Rory) over his shoulders, as his wife took their photo, the reddish tinge of her hair reminding him of Sara. She laughed at their antics, as she took the photo and bounded over to her husband, throwing her arms around him, as the three continued to walk down the street.

Lincoln, noticing what his brother was looking at sighed ruefully. "Look, Mike. I'm not here to try and change your mind, but are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this today?"

"Sure" Michael shrugged. "I mean, we're just renewing our vows…It's not like I'm making this huge, new commitment."

"Mike…" Lincoln started. "It's not the vows, it's what they represent. That you're committed to spend the rest of your life with this person…And that you love them so much, you want to reaffirm that commitment." Lincoln stopped walking and faced his brother. "I'm not so sure you really want to make that commitment with Grace."

Michael rolled his eyes at his brother. How the hell did he even know about all of this stuff? "Look Linc, I appreciate your concern," he said, his frustration rising "but I'm sick of everyone trying to convince me not to do this!"

"But you're in love with another woman!" Lincoln almost yelled, with a little more desperation than he would have liked.

The younger brother looked away, and brought his hands to his face in frustration. Lincoln knew that he had hit a nerve. "_Good" _he thought to himself. It was getting a little too late to be tiptoeing around the issue. "Mike," he said, "it's not too late. Tell Sara how you feel. Maybe you two can get through this. You have to at least try to talk to her…"

"But I have!" Michael injected. "Numerous times! But she _hates _me Linc! And I have absolutely no idea why!" Michael paused for a moment, trying to get his emotions under control. "But I know that I've hurt her, badly. She deserves someone better than me."

"Better than you? My God Michael!" Lincoln scoffed. "If you're not good enough then what hope does that leave for the rest of us? People see you as this knight in shining amour. I think you're possibly the most un-selfish person in the world. You risked your life to break me out of Prison and saved my life. Hell, you sacrificed your own happiness and never went after Sara after the escape because you thought that was what was best for her. It was sacrifice for love. Sara will _never _find another guy who is willing to go to the end of the earth for her like you would."

Michael shook his head once again in frustration, wondering where the hell his brother had been keeping all of this "emotional stuff". "I'm not going to go and talk to her Linc," He said with a sigh, "but do you think that you could give her something for me?"

...........................................

Sara paced around her apartment, throwing random things into her own and Rory's suitcases that they may possibly need in London.

She attempted to be as quiet as possible. Rory was still sleeping, and she had no intensions of waking her. Sara knew that the past few weeks had been draining on her, she couldn't even imagine how hard it would have been on a four year old.

She decided to take a break from her packing, and flopped down on the couch and peered around the room.

Everything reminded her of Michael.

She glanced over at her lamp table at the ashtray that he had made for her while he was in prison. Defying her, her lips twitched up whimsically at the memory. When Michael had told her that she didn't seem like the macaroni necklace type, it was the first time that she realized that he knew a lot more about her than she initially thought.

Her gaze drifted to the wall above it to a photo of Michael, herself and Rory at Thanksgiving. A pink and glittery frame that Rory had painted at preschool surrounded it. Sara knew that it probably wasn't the best idea having a photo of the three of them on her wall, but honestly, how could you tell a four year old that she couldn't display her artwork?

She meant what she had told Michael at Fox River. She really didn't hate him at all, in fact the opposite. However, she was still in pain over what he had done to her. He had tried to take her daughter, and for that she didn't know if she could ever forgive him. However that wasn't what made her the angriest, it was that he wouldn't even admit what he had done. He instead pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about.

She knew deep down that Grace was the one pulling the strings when it came to getting Rory. That was why Sara knew just how much Michael must have loved his wife. He was willing to cause her the worst possible pain, just to make Grace happy.

Although a part of Sara wondered if Michael even cared about her to begin with. Was it all just an act to get Rory because Grace couldn't conceive?

Either way, she knew how deeply Michael must have loved Grace, and that was why she didn't tell him about hers and Rory's trip to London. He would have tried to stop them, and that would have ruined his second wedding, and chance to be happy.

And that was all she ever really wanted, for Michael to be happy. Although she was upset about what he had done of late, he deserved happiness after what he had gone through to save his brother.

A tapping on her door cut through her thoughts, and she made her way over to open it. She pulled it open, and on the other side of the threshold stood Lincoln Burrows.

"Lincoln?" She smiled in confusion. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

"You knew that was today?" He asked in confusion as he followed Sara into her apartment. His gaze fell to the two open suitcases on the floor, and he turned to Sara, his confusion depending. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah," Sara began, unsure how to tell Lincoln that she and her daughter were leaving that day without telling Michael. "Rory and I are flying to London later tonight. I was offered a job, so we're going over to check it out. We'll be gone for a few weeks."

Lincoln opened his mouth, unsure what to say. "Does Michael know?"

"No." Sara said quickly, "and please don't tell him. I know he couldn't concentrate on the wedding properly if he was worried that I was never bringing Rory back."

"Do you _want _him to go through with the second wedding?" Lincoln prodded.

"I know that it will make him happy." Sara sighed. "It doesn't matter what I want personally."

Lincoln looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Sara…"

"No Lincoln, don't." She protested. "Michael loves Grace, he should renew his vows…" She trailed off as she thought carefully, "and you know what? I think Rory should be there. It is her Dad."

Lincoln sighed. He desperately wanted to tell Sara that Michael was in love with her and that he would leave Grace at the alter in a second if he thought that she reciprocated, but he knew that he was fighting a loosing battle. The two had both unintentionally hurt the other so much that neither would believe him anyway. Instead he smiled, and said, "Thank you Sara…You don't know how much it would mean to him to have Rory there."

Sara smiled slightly and nodded, before disappearing down the hall to wake Rory. He heard Rory stubbornly say that she didn't want to go. She didn't want her Dad marrying Grace, she wanted him to be with her mother.

"You and me both kid." Lincoln sighed to himself.

He heard Sara explaining to her daughter that she needed to be there for her dad as she brought her down the hall. When they reached the living room Sara squatted down to Rory's level and said, "So can you do that for me? Be supportive for Daddy _and _Grace?"

Rory eventually nodded and Sara pulled her into a hug. "Good girl" she whispered. "I love you."

As they pulled away Sara walked over to Lincoln and handed him a dress for Rory. "I'm not sure what the dress code is but this should do."

"It'll be fine" Lincoln smiled before a thought suddenly hit him, "Oh! I nearly forgot…here," he said as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Sara.

Sara looked down to the envelope, she immediately recognized Michael's handwriting on the single word that read as _'Sara'_. She looked back up to Lincoln with a knowing look and said, "I'll pick Rory up from your place on my way to the airport?"

"Sure." Lincoln nodded as he turned to Rory, "come on kiddo."

Rory began to follow him as she said, "They're making a mistake aren't they uncle Linc?"

Lincoln laughed as he took Rory's hand and threw Sara a look, "They sure are, but we'll talk about that in the car."

Sara couldn't help but smile slightly and roll her eyes as they left. She looked down to the envelope again, half tempted to throw it into her fireplace. Defying her however, her fingers opened it and she pulled out a letter. Before she knew it, she was staring at Michael's handwriting;

_Dear Sara,_

_I know I have no right to be writing this to you, especially on the day I am meant to be renewing my vows, but I know I couldn't live with myself unless I gave this one last try._

_I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I always have been. I know that you don't feel the same, however, if you reciprocate my feelings in any possible way, then please meet me today at 1pm at the Chicago River on the Lake Street Bridge._

_I hope desperately to see you there, but if I don't I will remarry Grace, and let you get on with your life, and you will not be bothered by me again. That is a promise._

_Michael._

Sara read over the letter another four or five times, intent on holding back her tears. She was not going to let this turn into a corny movie, where the girl can no longer read what he wrote because her tears had smudged the writing.

Confusion suddenly overwhelmed her, and she had no idea what to do. Her whole reasoning for not talking to him was because she knew it would disrupt the marriage renewal…And the whole reason she didn't want that disrupted was because she had thought that Michael loved Grace.

But now she receives this letter, which bluntly declares that he is in love with her. Was this just his guilty conscious' way of getting closure before the wedding, or was he genuinely in love with her?

Not knowing whether she should go or not, she brought her hands up to her face in frustration and let put an audible sigh. As she pulled away, she glanced up at the clock.

It was 12:50.

She needed to make a choice…and fast.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment in thought, before grabbing her keys and running out of the apartment.

.................................................

Veronica pulled up outside of Michael's place, and began to make her way inside.

She was unable to reach Michael during her entire trip, but she was sure that Grace would have told him the news that they weren't really married. So before she even went to see Lincoln and the boys, she decided she would go and see how Michael was doing.

She reached his door, and noticing that it was open, walked straight inside. Once inside however, she was met by a sight that she hadn't been expecting.

There stood Grace, her short blonde hair looking immaculate, with an unreadable expression plastered across her features.

"Grace?" She asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Grace raised a perfectly sculpted brow at Veronica. "Too many jello shots and wild sex in Florida? I live here."

"No, it's just that," Veronica began in disbelief "I thought that once you told Michael you weren't married you would have broken up…" She trailed off as a thought hit her "…Unless you didn't tell him?"

Grace stayed silent and a smirk danced across her lips, causing Veronica to yell, "Grace!"

"Yeah Vee?" Grace asked, a cheeky smile replacing her smirk.

"That's it, I'm telling Michael!" Veronica said in a huff of indignation. "Where is he?"

"Hhhmmm I think he went with Sucre to pick up the tuxes for the wedding." The blonde woman said as she looked down to her watch "Which reminds me, I really should be getting to the church."

Veronica was seriously confused at this stage. "Who's wedding?" She asked.

Grace giggled slightly, before, "Well you know how you said that Mikey could leave me easily if we weren't married?" Grace paused for a moment while Veronica nodded. "Well I decided to convince him to remarry me before he found out…Isn't that brilliant?"

Veronica's brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "What?" She gasped. "You're _insane_! It won't work, I'm going to tell Michael first!"

"Oh yeah?" Grace challenged cockily.

"Yeah." Veronica repeated, standing her ground.

"Don't think so…" Grace trailed off as her gazed landed on something unknown to Veronica.

Veronica took her eyes off Grace for the smallest second to see what she was looking at, and Grace used the opportunity to throw Veronica into her coat closet. The impact forced Veronica to the ground, and she tied to get out just as Grace pulled the door shut on her.

Veronica yelled, "Damn it!" as she heard the door lock from the other side, and Grace run out of the apartment laughing.

Darkness suddenly engulfed her, and she fiddled around in her purse in search of her cell phone. She eventually found it, but began to panic when she realized that she had basically no battery left. She quickly dialed her husband's number, and it didn't take him long to answer.

"Vee? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah Linc it's me. I can't talk long." She explained as she tried to adjust to the lack of light. "Where are you?"

"I just picked up Rory, we're on our way to the church. LJ has Little Mike," she heard him say, before, "where are you Vee?"

"I can't explain," she said in a hurry, "but I need you to do something. No matter what, do _not _let Michael remarry Grace."

"What? Why?" Lincoln asked in confusion. "Look I don't want him to do it either, but he won't listen to anyone. I think we should just let him…"

"No!" Veronica injected. "Look this is serious. Whatever you do don't let him!"

"Honey?" Lincoln asked in concern. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Look I can't explain right now, but you need to know…Michael and Grace aren't really mar…" She paused as she realized that her phone's battery cut out and once again yelled, "Damn it!"

She looked around for a way to escape, just hoping that she could get there in time.

................................................

Okay, so she was speeding.

After having initial doubts about going to see him, Sara was now actually excited about seeing Michael. She was ready to put all of the mess behind her, and she was ready to ask him if he really meant what he said in the letter. Then _hopefully_, they could try and move forward. Together.

She glanced over to her car's clock. The time ticked over to 1pm, she picked up her speed once again. She came to an intersection, and decided to pull out in front of an oncoming car. She wouldn't usually go in a gap that small, but she was in a hurry, and the oncoming car was driving at a very slow pace.

She began to turn, just as the oncoming car started to pick up its speed drastically. Sara began to panic, but reasoned with herself that the other driver was probably just pissed that she had pulled out and he was trying to scare her.

Before she was around the bend however, she caught a startling image in her rear vision mirror.

The other driver was not watching.

He was fully facing his passenger, and he had no idea that he was about to hit her.

A car traveling in the opposite direction quickly beeped its horn, but it was too late.

Sara watched, in what seemed slow motion as the oncoming car hit her. She was in too much shook to feel the gigantic jolt, as her light became to slip away.

Darkness falling.

...........................................

Michael didn't know if he wanted to hit something or cry.

He had been in pain before, _immense _pain…From having the entire upper half of his body tattooed, to having his toes removed. This was different though, a pain that spread from his brain to his heart, squeezing it and clenching it with iron clad fingers, and weighing it down.

He looked down to his watch (for what seemed like the hundredth time) and sighed. It was almost half past one.

All sorts of possibilities ran through his mind. What if Lincoln hadn't given her the letter? What if one of them was on the wrong bridge? There were like twenty of them after all. However he eventually forced a realization upon himself.

She wasn't coming.

He realized in that one moment that his feelings, his _love _for her were unrequited. She didn't feel the same way about him at all, and that insight instantly made him feel very lonely. He never realized before how lonely you could be surrounded by a lot of people, just like he was on the crowded bridge.

For the last time he cranked his neck to try and see if he was just missing her over all the people. When the cold understanding that she wasn't there past through his veins, he looked down to his watch. He really needed to go. He was already late. He needed to be at the church.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two separate velvet covered boxes. He studied them both for a moment, and put one back into his pocket. With an oncoming bout of anger and depression, he threw the other into the river, and walked away, resisting the urge to stay and wait any longer.

................................................

"Where is he?" Grace screamed as she paced around the back of the church. "Daaaaaady…Can you go and see if he's here yet?"

"Angie is already out there looking Honey" Mr. Turner tried to reassure his daughter. "He'll be here."

"No he won't!" Grace whined. "He's stood me up!"

"Gracie" Her father said, trying to hide his annoyance, "he's only a few minutes late…He'll be here!"

"Yeah, well a few minutes too long!" Grace yelled stubbornly.

Suddenly Angie reappeared in her purple Maid of Honor dress.

"Well?" Grace asked expectantly "Is he here?"

"I-I'm sorry Gracie" Angie stammered, uncomfortable in her friend's wrath or anger "He's still not here, they said they'll come and tell us when he is though."

"I bet he's with Sara!" Grace spat, which caused her father and Angie to roll their eyes. "Typical really."

...........................................

Michel made his way into the church. He really was not in a good way at all. He didn't know if he was angry or depressed, but either way, he didn't feeling like putting on a suit, and smiling like nothing was bothering him.

He was relieved when his brother first greeted him, and not Grace…He knew how angry she would be for holding the wedding up.

"Mike!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You're here! What happened?"

Michael merely shrugged, trying to pretend that he was fine "She didn't show, so I'm here to renew my vows like I said I would."

"Oh boy," Lincoln said sympathetically, putting his arm on his brother's shoulder "I'm so sorry…What'd you do with the ring?"

"Threw it into the river." Michael explained simply.

"Jeez Mike," The older brother said apprehensively, "I know you're upset, but you didn't have to go all Titanic of its ass."

Noticing his brother's attempt to lighten the mood, Michael said, "I've gotta get ready" and walked past Lincoln into the room where they, Sucre, Andrew and LJ were to get ready.

Lincoln followed his brother, hot on his tail. He was not going to let this go. One reason was that Veronica told him that it was important that Michael not renew his vows, and the other was because he had had enough of all this himself. He knew that Michael would have been in absolute agony at that moment because Sara didn't show, however that didn't mean that he should just go and renew his vows to Grace as a substitute.

He was honestly shocked though that Sara hadn't shown. Knowing her, he was sure that she would have.

"Please Mike!" Lincoln exclaimed as he pushed past Sucre and LJ "Can we just talk about this please?"

Ignoring his brother, Michael turned to Sucre and LJ in confusion. "Where's Andrew?"

"I thought he was with you?" LJ asked in confusion. "Well the guests are well and truly getting here now so I'd better get out there. I'll send him in if I see him."

Knowing that his nephew was an usher, Michael let LJ past. He still had Sucre to use to ignore his brother's questions about Sara. Couldn't Lincoln take a hint that he did _not _want to talk about her?

"Did you get your tux right Sucre…" Michael began before Lincoln's yell cut through the room.

"Michael!" He yelled. "For God Sake man! Just listen to me for one moment!"

Sucre backed away quickly, and even Michael was a little taken back at his brother's tone. He sighed inwardly to himself, before, "Fine Linc, what do you want?"

Lincoln took a step closer to his brother, unsure of how he would react to his "advice". "Look," he said, "I understand that you're upset about Sara, but you're not thinking straight! Renewing your vows to Grace is not going to help you get over Sara!"

"Listen to me!" Michael almost yelled in a huff of indignation, getting right up in his brother's face. "This has _nothing_ to do with Sara okay?"

Lincoln gulped. He had _never _seen his brother like this before. As much as Veronica didn't want him to, and as much as he didn't want Michael to himself, he knew that at that moment there was no reasoning with his brother. He would just have to let Michael do it, no matter how much they all regretted it afterward.

A tension filled silence quickly filled the room. Neither brother attempted to speak next. Realizing this, Sucre put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Hey" he smiled "you kid's here".

"What?" Michael quickly asked, showing the most positive emotion since he reached the church. "Where is she?"

"Out with Maricruz and the kids." Sucre smiled. "Here, I'll take you out to see her."

Michael offered Sucre an appreciative smile and they went out to where the guests were seated.

Before he even reached the pew she was sitting on, Michael saw Rory jump up and run over to him. "Daddy!" She yelled and she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kiddo." Michael laughed as he picked her up. "I can't believe you're here! Do you know how happy that makes me?"

Rory watched him silently for a moment, her crystal blues meeting his. "You don't look very happy Daddy."

Michael chuckled. How come nothing ever slips past kids? "Of course I'm happy" he smiled. "I'm getting remarried."

"Yeah, but not to who you want to." Rory gasped.

Michael had to shake his head. Was he that obvious? The wedding planner (why did they even need a wedding planner? They were just renewing their vows) caught his attention, and gestured that they were about to start. "Well we've gotta start now, but I'll see you after the wedding…We'll dance or something." Michael told Rory as he began to put her down. "I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Rory smiled as her feet hit the ground and she ran back to her seat.

Michael sighed as he watched Rory run off. He stuffed his hands into his suit pants, and walked up to the alter next to his brother.

"Hey Mike, I'm sorry that I was giving you a hard time." Lincoln smiled. "I just didn't want you to do anything you'd regret."

"I know Linc." Michael smiled back. "And I appreciate that." He paused for a moment. "I just don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of this, I'm only renewing my vows."

He looked past Lincoln to Sucre who was standing there giving him a reassuring smile. He let his gaze drift further across to notice that Andrew still wasn't there. He just hoped that he wasn't in any trouble…and with Andrew, trouble was always a high possibility.

He was brought from his thoughts by the sounds of the Wedding March. He watched as unfamiliar women walked down the aisle (Grace's friends he assumed), before Angie and finally Grace and her father.

As Grace became closer, he noticed that she had an odd expression plastered across her features. A somewhat strange mixture of anger and relief. He knew that she was angry because he was so late, but why relief? Was she relieved that he actually showed? Wasn't she expecting him to go through with it? She was right though, he almost hadn't. If Sara had have showed, he wouldn't have been standing where he was at that moment.

Grace came to stand opposite him next to the minister, and the ceremony began. It had every tedious nuisance of a normal wedding ceremony. It really wasn't necessary, they were renewing their vows for heavens sake. The whole fancy wedding was not necessary either Michael had noticed. It was almost as if Grace had planned it as if they were to be married for the first time.

Michael paid little attention to what the minister was saying, his mind drifting back and forth, from Sara, to Rory, to Andrew's and Veronica's where about, to Lincoln's hideous tie, and back again.

He was suddenly brought out of his trance when the minister asked if anyone believed that they should not be remarried (another thing that he found extremely inappropriate at a marriage _renewal_).

He kept one eye on Lincoln, and the other on Rory during the long silence, wondering which one would breakdown and object first.

"Well then," The minister began after nobody objected "we can continue…"

He was suddenly stopped, as a loud, "STOP!" cut through the church.

.........................................

_Okay so I know I really should have given you a much better chapter as I kept you waiting so long, but I honestly just wanted to get it done. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and the next will be the last! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Angel Of Mine

Disclaimer: I own Prison Break? Pfft, I wish.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is finally finished. I can hardly believe that it actually is to be honest. I would just like to thank everyone for your support and feedback with this fic, and I really don't think I would have finished this without you guys prodding me to hurry the hell up...So I thank you for that, and apologise for always taking so long to update...But here is the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it :)

**........................................................**

Standing up in front of a sea of guests, Michael had been shocked that nobody had objected…Surely _someone_ could have seen that this was wrong?

"Well then," The minister began after nobody objected, "we can continue…"

He was suddenly stopped however, as a loud, "STOP!" cut through the church.

Every face in the church suddenly gasped and turned to Michael, and Michael, in return suddenly brought his hand to his mouth in complete and utter shock. Had he actually just done that?

It took his brain the slightest moment to compute that he had in fact just yelled for the wedding to stop.

He felt every set of eyes on him. He could feel the smug smiles dancing across both Lincoln's and Sucre's lips next to him, and he couldn't even bring himself to look at Grace.

Panic suddenly overwhelmed him, and he no longer knew what to do. He knew he had to say _something_, and judging by the size of his audience, he knew it would have to be pretty damn good.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, not completely sure who he was apologizing to. "I can't do this."

Okay, so not really the dramatic and moving speech that he was hoping for.

"What?" Grace spat, forcing him to finally look her in the eye. He knew that was a mistake instantly…She looked _furious. _"Michael!" She yelled, distinguishing both syllables of his name in her anger. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Grace, but I can't do this. I've been lying to myself for too long." Michael explained simply, noting to himself that this was probably the most honest he had ever been with Grace. "I can't remarry you. Actually, I want a divorce."

"You go Mike!" Michael suddenly heard his brother yell from behind him.

Disregarding Lincoln with an icy stare, Grace turned back to Michael, her anger increasing with every passing moment. "You don't know what you're talking about Michael, you're clearly not thinking straight! Now lets get back to the ceremony…You're causing a scene!"

"_I'm_ causing a scene?" Michael laughed humorlessly, in slight shock. "Grace just give it up already! I'm just sick of all of this. I'm sick of _you_."

The entire crowd suddenly became dead quite in shock. Grace fumed in anger, and nobody was game to say anything for a good ten seconds.

Suddenly, another loud _"STOP!" _erupted from the doors of the church…Yet this time with a noticeably more feminine voice.

Everyone watched in a mixture of shock and amusement as Veronica ran into the church screaming, "Stop the wedding!"

"Too late," the minister began, and Veronica looked up to him in dismay. "It's already been stopped." He finished gesturing to Michael.

"Oh thank God!" Veronica sighed in relief. "Michael," she began, curling over to catch her breath, "you can't marry Grace."

A small smile tugged at Michael's lips. "I know…" He trailed off as he quirked a brow at his sister in law. "Remarry you mean."

"No, I mean marry!" Veronica gasped as everyone looked at her in confusion. A look of horror quickly engulfed Grace's features. "I found out that the minister that married the two of you before didn't have a proper marriage license. You were never really married!"

Michael's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "What?" He blinked. "Are you serious?" Before, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out on Thanksgiving, but I wanted to let Grace be the one to tell you." She paused for a moment to throw the blonde a dirty look. "However, she never told you…And she used the opportunity of me being away to plan the marriage renewal. She was thinking that she could marry you for real before I came home and told you."

Nobody dared blink, in fear of missing something. They may not have seen a wedding, but this was making up for it in entertainment.

Michael, still unsure if he should believe this truly shocking statement, turned to Grace. "Is this true?"

Grace sighed ruefully. "Well yeah, but…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Michael injected in a huff of indignation. "I know you are capable of some pretty bad things Grace, but this is low…even for you."

"Well now that you mention it," Angie began as she came from behind Grace to make herself visible. "Grace was the one who put in that complaint to the Police in your name Michael. You know, the one about Sara's parenting."

Grace suddenly turned to Angie, "What the _hell _did you say that for? How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Grace." Angie said sadly. "I'm your friend, but what you did was wrong. Michael has a right to know."

Grace acknowledged her "friend" with an icy glare, before turning back to Michael. She cringed. To say that he looked like he wanted to hit her would be an understatement. "She's lying Mikey!" She gasped. "I love you. I would never do something like that!"

"Now come on Gracie. It's about time you grew up and started taking responsibility for your actions." Grace's father spoke up from behind her. "We were responsible for the complaint Michael, and I don't know about my daughter, but I am truly sorry."

Grace turned to Michael and gasped, "They're both lying Michael!" She stepped back towards him and placed her slender hand on his chest, "Please! Just listen to _me_!"

"Don't touch me!" Michael spat as he grabbed her hand and threw it off his chest. He spun around to Lincoln and Sucre. "That's why Sara must have been so angry." He told them, the realization hitting him brutally. "I need to go and find her."

"Well she'll be coming by my place later to pick up Rory on their way to the airport." Lincoln told his little brother. "If you can't get her on her cell then you can see her then."

An overwhelming sense of confusion suddenly hit Michael. "The _airport_?"

"Oh yeah…" Lincoln trailed off, completely forgetting that Michael didn't know about Sara and Rory's little trip. "Sara was offered a job in London Michael. She and Rory were flying over there tonight for a few weeks."

Michael thought for a moment before looking to his brother sadly. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew that you wouldn't remain focused on the wedding if you knew." Lincoln explained. "And she really wanted you to go through with it. She thought that it would make you happy."

Michael blinked his crystal blues a few times in uncertainty, before, "that's it. I have to find her _now_." He pulled out his cell and dialed Sara's number. He waited for a few moments before yelling "Damn it!" and putting it away in frustration. "It's been disconnected."

"Okay, here's what we'll do." The older brother said taking charge. He knew Michael was in no position to be making decisions. "If she's leaving soon there are only two places she could realistically be, home or work. Michael you go and check her apartment, and Sucre you and Maricruz should go and check Fox River." He paused as Michael and Sucre nodded in unison. "Vee and I will check Chicago General incase she's working there today, and LJ can take all the kids back to our place, and wait there incase Sara turns up to pick up Rory."

The three males nodded at one another and began to make their way towards the doors of the church. Michael was quickly stopped however as a pair of tiny arms attacked his legs.

"Daddy!" Rory exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Michael smiled down to his daughter and ran his hand through her curls. "I'm going to find Mommy."

The little girl beamed up at him before gasping. "I want to come with you!"

"No Honey. Daddy needs to be able to drive around like a manic to find her without worrying about you." He explained, squatting down to her level and smiling. "You go with LJ back to uncle Linc's and wait for us there ok?"

"Okay Daddy." Rory agreed as she hugged him. "Thank you for realizing that you love Mommy and not Grace."

Michael let out a small laugh and hugged her back. "Took me long enough didn't it?" He pulled back and kissed Rory on the top of the head before following the Burrows and the Sucres out of the church on their search for Sara.

He just hoped desperately that one of them would find her.

**..............................................................**

Michael brought his hands to his face in frustration as he got back into his car outside of Sara's apartment building.

She wasn't there, and he knew deep down that it had just been wishful thinking that she might have been.

So basically he was right back to where he started from. Sucre had called to say that she wasn't at Fox River, and considering he hadn't heard from Lincoln, he assumed that he hadn't found her either. She wasn't at the Chicago River either he reminded himself with a rueful sigh.

He had no other idea where she could be. He didn't really know that many trivial details about Sara…Like where she did her grocery shopping, or where she got her car serviced, or anything like that.

He was just about to give up and go back to Lincoln's to wait for her there, when his cell began to ring. He looked down to the caller ID, noticed that it was the brother in question and answered it. "Linc?" He asked in a hurry. "Did you find her?"

There was a pause on the other end, which caused Michael's breath to get caught in his throat. "Yeah, you could say that." He heard Lincoln say. "Mike you'd better get down to the hospital now…"

"Why?" What happened?" Michael injected in terror.

"It's Sara." Lincoln told his brother solemnly. "She's been in an accident…"

Before Lincoln could even finish his sentence, Michael was already speeding down the street.

**...............................................................**

"God, Sorry I'm late! There was an accident and traffic was a nightmare…" Andrew trailed off as he ran into the empty church.

Quickly noticing Grace sitting alone on the front pew, he went and sat down next to her. "Gracie?" He asked. "What happened?"

"He found out Andy." Grace cried. "He found out about all of the horrible things I did."

Andrew sighed as he put his arm around the distraught woman. "It was for the best anyway."

Grace stopped crying momentarily to gaze up to him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He was in love with another woman." Andrew told her bluntly. "And in all honesty, did you really love Michael? Or was it just the idea of being with him?"

Grace remained silent but never broke eye contact with him. After a suspended moment, she leaned in and brought her lips to his. "I guess not." She smiled slightly as she pulled away from the kiss.

**.............................................................**

The cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming panic filled Michael's veins as he ran out of the elevator to the floor that the nurse told him Sara was on.

He could hear his heart thumping violently in his ears as he made his way down the corridor, praying to God that she was okay.

Suddenly in the distance he spotted two familiar faces. He ran over to them and asked how she was.

"It wasn't as bad as they first thought." Lincoln smiled to his brother reassuringly. "She's not critical anymore, they've brought her up here. The Doc told me that you could go in and see her."

Michael let out a huge sigh of relief as Veronica got his attention. "We're going to go get Rory." She said as she gave Michael's hand a friendly squeeze.

Michael watched them leave and he paced quickly towards the room Lincoln had pointed to. He hesitated for a suspended moment at the door before poking his head inside.

There lay Sara, with bruises and cuts covering her still unmistakably beautiful face. Realizing that she was sleeping, he just watched her. It looked as if she had sustained a large amount of injuries, and she looked to be in pain even when she was sleeping. This realization making Michael's heart ache.

"You can come in you know…Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?"

Michael jumped slightly at Sara's tired and raspy, yet familiar voice. "S-Sorry." He stammered with a small laugh as he made his way into the room and stood next to her bed. "I thought you were sleeping."

Sara's eyes fluttered open and came to gaze up at Michael. "No, your brother told me I couldn't until you got here."

Michael let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes, before focusing on Sara and smiling. "So, what's the prognosis Doctor?"

"Fractured arm, a few broken ribs…" Sara trailed off as she thought carefully for a moment. "It's mostly just a lot of bumps and bruises. I know I look like death, but it really isn't that bad."

"Well I'll forgive you for looking like death." Michael paused for a moment. "This time." He winked, before seriously, "Is it painful?"

Sara let out a small laugh, which caused her to cringe due to her ribs. "It's okay. It's nice, I'm actually _allowed_ to have morphine." She said teasingly.

Michael rolled his crystal blues. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack here Tancredi?"

Sara smiled before she looked down and sighed. "Lincoln and Veronica told me what happened…I'm so sorry I blamed you for putting in that complaint Michael."

A small smile played at Michael's lips as he pulled off his suit jacket and pulled a chair up next to her bed. "It's okay. What did upset me though was the London thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would stop you from renewing your vows." Sara told him honestly. "I thought that was going to make you happy. I didn't want to put that in jeopardy."

"Sara." Michael laughed humorlessly. "You _know _that wasn't going to make me happy. Didn't you get my letter?"

"I did."

"Oh." Michael said sadly. So it was true. She really didn't reciprocate his feelings.

As if she knew what was going through his mind, Sara suddenly said, "I was on my way there when this happened." She paused for a moment to gesture to her injuries. "To the river."

Michael suddenly looked up, searching for any indication that her words were genuine. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sara gave him a small smile. "I was actually a bit _too _anxious to get there. Pulled out in a dangerous gap, the other driver didn't see me."

"You pulled out in front of an oncoming car just to get to me?" A smirk danced teasingly across Michael's lips. "Whoa Sara. Control yourself."

Sara looked at him in mock-anger, and opened her mouth to respond when Rory ran into the room.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed as she jumped on her mother, and Sara gasped in pain at the weight on her ribs. "Are you okay?"

Seeing Sara's obvious discomfort, Michael pulled Rory off her and into his lap, laughing. "Well she won't be if you jump on her broken ribs like that."

"Oh." Rory gasped. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Sara smiled at her daughter. "It's okay Honey, and I'm going to be fine."

"So we're not going to London anymore?" The little girl asked her mother.

'_Well obviously not now' _Sara thought to herself. "No. But guess what? You remember Doctor Wilson? Well he just came in before and told me that there's an opening as head of pediatrics here…And he told me that if I want the job it's mine."

"So we don't have to move?" Rory asked hopefully.

Sara looked up at Michael, who was also waiting on baited breath for her answer. "Doesn't look like it. I've been wanting this job for years, I'd be crazy to let it go."

Rory smiled in delight, and Sara also noticed a grin appear across Michael's lips. "Do you know that Daddy and Grace aren't really married Mommy?" The little girl asked as she stood up on her father's lap and leaned her arms on Sara's bed.

"Yes actually Uncle Linc told me that." Sara told her daughter as she lightly ran her fingers over her face.

A gigantic smile soon spread over Rory's features. "Now you and marry Daddy!"

Sara was suddenly at a loss of what to say. Michael however chipped in. "Yeah Sara." He teased. "You could."

Sara rolled her hazel orbs at the pair. "Maybe we should start with dinner before thinking about getting married." She laughed jokingly.

"Okay then, dinner it is." Michael said, the dead seriousness of his tone throwing Sara off a little.

Sara laughed and threw a look in his direction. "Well can we at least wait until my bruises and cuts clear up?"

"They don't bother me." Michael teased, which drew a giggle from Rory's throat.

..........................................................

Sara rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she rubbed the remaining evidence of sleep out of them.

She glanced at the empty space beside her, still carrying Michael's familiar, unique scent. She allowed a soft, shy smile to touch her lips as she recalled their behavior the night before.

She took her robe from the armchair in the corner, combing the hair out of her eyes, and padded out into the hall, again becoming accustomed to lively cartoon music filling the living room.

Apparently Michael and Rory had developed their own morning ritual.

As she made her way out into the living room, the unmistakable aroma of pancake mixture filled her nostrils.

Rory was perched on the carpet with Lucky in front of the television, and Sara blew her a kiss before making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Beautiful." Michael smiled as he noticed Sara enter.

Sara quirked a perfectly sculpted brow as Michael tossed a handful of blueberries into the mixture. "I thought the pancakes were only for Sundays? As scrumptious as they are, I don't think it's healthy for us to be eating them so much."

"Yes Doctor." Michael teased as his hands took her from behind and he placed a small trail of kisses down her neck. He pulled away for a moment and let his hands run over her now slightly protruded stomach. "These guys will love them though".

"You're lucky I'm so crazy about you Scofield." Sara laughed and rolled her eyes as she helped him pour the mixture into the fry pan.

"I know." He teased as they cooked the pancakes and took them out to the living room, taking a few for themselves and leaving the rest on a plate for Rory.

Although they knew that things were never going to be easy for them, until their universe decided to completely turn upside-down again, they were happy to just live in that moment.

Because for then at least, that was more than enough.

**End**


End file.
